Try Me
by Twigs Violet
Summary: New Orleans is a town full of mystery and superstititon. But what happenens when Serena, a prominent art student, winds up in the bed of a dark stranger after a violent night? She was out for inspriaton, but seemed to get a bit more than expected. *Comp.*
1. Try Me

Serena ran her fingers through her long, shoulder length, golden hair. She had been at it for hours, and the painting still wasn't making any sense to her. Grunting she stroked the canvas with a deep, crimson red, in order to introduce more life. Though, it didn't seem to work. So far, it was only a canvas, with shades of blues, purples, and reds, swirled about in an effort to create....hell, she didn't know. Angrily, she threw her brush down to the plastic tarp covered floor. Taking off her apron, she tried to walk away from the easel, without slipping on it. Finally making it to the carpeted floor, she threw down her apron, and kicked it. "Stupid assignment. I got nothing." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Exiting the room, she shut the door behind her; while standing in the hallway and rubbing her hands together in a feeble attempt to get the dried pain off. Walking to her right, down the hallway, she entered her bedroom at the end of it, suddenly falling to the bed with a slight case of cabin fever. Sighing into her pillow, she wrapped her arms around it, and breathed deeply. "Ring" a shrill tone echoed in her room. Not bothering to look, she merely felt around ton the night stand on the side of her bed, for her phone. Finding it, she brought the receiver to her ear, "Hello?" "Hey Serena! Whatcha doin?" came a very happy voice on the other end. Serena grunted, "Slowly driving myself insane." Molly laughed on the other end, "Ha, well, how about I try and drive you in the opposite direction. You up for going out tonight?" Molly asked with enthusiasm. Serena looked at the clock. It was six in the afternoon, on a Friday. She had gotten out of class two hours ago, and she felt like her head was in a vice. Not to mention her dilemma with her painting, "Ahh, I don't know Mol." She said. "Oh come on Rena, we'll go to Bourbon Street." "We always go to Bourbon street." Molly sighed into the phone, "Well, then pick a street, and we'll go there. Come on, I need to get out, and I know you do too." Molly said, prodding her friend as much as she could. "Molly, do you know what my day has been like?" "No, but I'm sure it's been horrible. And that's all the more reason we should go out. Mine hasn't been blessedly wonderful either." Grunting again, Serena rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, "OK....ok, I'll go. I need inspiration, and New Orleans is bound to have some out there for me." She said. "Great! I'll be there at seven to pick you up. Bye!" "Bye Mol" Serena pushed the off button, and threw the phone on the ground. "You'd damn well better have some inspiration waiting out there for me tonight New Orleans. Or else." She mumbled while getting up. She needed to find something to wear.  
  
Deciding on blue jeans, black doc martins, and a black turtle neck shirt, Serena got a shower, dressed, and was on the couch waiting for Molly by 7:00. Channel surfing for a while, she turned the TV off when she heard a knock on the door. Answering it, she saw moll standing there, bundled up, wearing blue jeans, an over sized LSU sweatshirt, and black boots similar to hers. "You ready?" she asked. Hand in her pockets, and bouncing up and down to shake the cold. Serena nodded, and grabbed her black wool jacket that reached down to mid thigh, and her blood red scarf.  
  
The night was young, and New Orleans was alive. Friday night, Sunday night, Christmas day, the streets were always packed. Filled with people. You could almost feel the energy radiating off everyone. It was Late November, and winter had finally come to the South. Trees were bare, and people, bundled, obviously not used to the cold.  
  
She and Molly walked down the streets, running in to people they knew from school, and constantly being hit on by drunk men, staggering about. "Geeze, you'd think that being drunk their standards would be lowered a bit. Why are they still hitting on us?" Molly asked while shoving off yet another touchy, feely, disoriented guy. "The night's still young Mol, wait till the wee hours. Pretty soon, they'll be dragging us off, instead of just groping us." Serena said laughing. Taking a turn down another street, Serena spotted a fairly new neon sign. In red, cursive, letters, it said, 'Vamps Lounge' "Haha, oh my god." She said, covering her hand with her mouth. "What,.what?" asked Molly, picking up her foot to miss a puddle of water, well, at least she hoped it was water. "What are you laughing at?" she asked looking to her friend. Serena then pointed to the hanging sign, "Look, a new bar. And not just that, a vampire bar!" Serena said, in her oh so mischieful voice.  
  
Molly's eyes went wide, "Oh no, no we're not." "Oh come on. It'll be fun!" Serena said jumping up and down. "Nuh-uh. Not doin it. That's what you said the last time we went in to one of those places." She said, taking a step backwards. Though Serena caught her arm, "Molly, it wasn't that bad." She said. "Serena! They asked if they could drink my blood!" She screeched. "Yeah, but they were gonna use sterile medical supplies, not bite you." "Serena!" Serena began to laugh, "Oh come on Molly. They're all just a bunch of loopy people, that's all. Just say Jesus loves you, and they'll go away. You know how dramatic they are." She said, walking towards the lounge, while pulling her friend. Molly cringed, "Serena, I don't like the situation, or the atmosphere ok? So lets not." Serena stopped dragging her, "Molly, come on, please, oh please! I need an interesting setting, I need that loony atmosphere. My art sucks! I'm in a slump. And if it's too nasty, we'll leave, I promise!" she said, clasping her hands together in a begging fashion. Molly starred at the ground, contemplating, "Serena.." "Oh thank you! Let's go!" she said, running down the street, dragging her friend behind her.  
  
Stopping under the sign, Serena looked at the door. It was a very tall, skinny, black, aged wood door. Creepy. "Oh, this is great." She said. Molly gulped, "Yeah, real wonderful." Serena just laughed again, and pushed open the door. Though, expecting to be greeted with something completely different than what she was. As soon as she and Molly had entered, they found themselves standing in a long hallway. Almost as skinny as the door, and creepy. Serena could only smile. On the ceiling, were red and purple hanging lights, the only illumination.  
  
Following the corridor, she walked to the end, to see she had to turn right. Peering down the next hallway, she looked back at a cowering Molly, and shrugged her shoulders. "Damn it Serena, do you always have to be so fearless?" she asked. Serena nodded, "Yep. It's the only way to get anything done." Walking down the hallway, she heard the sound of voices, and a beat. They were getting closer. Then, up ahead, she saw a figure standing. He was tall man, slender, wearing a dark suit, and a top hat, which made him seem even taller. Molly yelped at him, while Serena boldly walked up to him, "Hello." She said. She noticed there was a door behind him, just like the one they had just come through.  
  
The man smiled a pearly while smile, "Hello." He said. "Is the Vamp lounge right through this door?" she asked. The man seemed to look her up and down, as well as Molly, before he answered, "Yes, it is. You have business here?" he asked. Serena smiled, a bit puzzled "Um, are you like a bouncer?" she asked. The man tilted his head at the word, as if he didn't know what one was, "I watch the entrance." He said coolly. She nodded her head, "Oh, I see then. Well, I'm sorry, we're not on a list or anything. We, well, I'm an artist, and I was hoping..." "To find some interesting subjects?" he inquired. She sighed, "Well, yes." "Inspiration. I don't doubt you will find something inspiring here." He said. She merely nodded, sensing Molly fidgeting behind her, "So, does that mean we can go in?" she asked. He smiled again, a brilliant smile. Pointed teeth lingered on the outside of it, but not fangs. They looked naturally that way. "Yes, go right ahead miss Artist." He said. She chuckled, "Uh, thanks."  
  
He opened the door for her, and suddenly, it was if they stepped into another century. Everything old about the place was intact. Deep, blood carpet stretched the length of the room, with carvings in black, aged wood, lining the walls. Sconces hung on the walls as well, with lit candles. That was the only light, but there were so many, that it was bright enough to notice everyone and everything. Hearing the door close behind them, Molly yelped, drawing attention to them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the strange pair lingering by the entrance. It was then that she heard Molly take a deep breath behind her. Serna understood why, she had done the same. Men Lingered everywhere. Some in dark suits, which some were obviously made of silk. Other were wearing garb that resembled Parisian gala attire. Men of different heights, color, fashion; and they were everywhere! But they all shared one thing, they were all completely gorgeous. "Oh my god Rena, this must be where all the good looking men consort!" Molly whispered a bit harshly into her ear. Serena nodded, "Molly, a bit quieter, I'm sure they're not deaf." She whispered back through clenched teeth. "Indeed" came a voice, Both Molly and Serena jumped.  
  
"So sorry to frighten you." Said a man with sandy blond hair, and sparkling green eyes. Molly sighed, "Oh, it's alright." She said. Looking back at the room, Serena realized everyone had gone back to what they were doing, barely acknowledging them. Serena turned to the man, "Hello." She said, swallowing hard. Truly, the man looked disturbingly too good. "Hello." Came another voice behind Serena. She jumped at it. Turning, she saw yet another drop dead gorgeous man, "Uh, hi." He then took her hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "I am Damien, and this is my friend Samuel. May we buy you two beautiful ladies a drink?" he asked. Almost sounding pleading. Serena couldn't help but withhold a laugh. Sure, he was being sensuous, but she didn't even know the guy. "We'd love to." Molly answered for her. Serena's head snapped around to give a quick glare at her friend. Molly just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I can be fearless sometimes too ya know." She said smiling, as she took the arm of Samuel. She looked at Damien, 'god, you'd think I'd have a chance to sit down before I was hit on." Serena thought, as she took Damiens arm as well.  
  
Having a seat at the bar, Serena began to feel very uncomfortable. She sat between Samuel and Damien, not being able to see Molly clearly. Although she knew she was there. Serena tried to look over Samuels shoulder, at her friend, when she felt a hand brush across the side of her face. Quickly looking at the way of the hand, she saw Damien smiling. Chocolate eyes seemed to be twinkling with something different though, besides simple amusement. Tucking the strand of hair behind her ear, which Damien had obviously brushed aside, she conjured up a small smile. "Well, it was very nice of you and your friend to buy us a drink." She said, glancing back at Samuel, to see if she had gotten his attention at his mention. She didn't. "Oh, but I am sure you two lovely ladies have had more than a few offers from other gentlemen." He said. Serena ran a hand through her hair, fidgeting, "Well, not really gentlemen." She said gulping, and folding her arms on the bar. She heard him chuckle, "I see. What would you like then?" Thinking a bit, Serena tried to figure out something decent to order. Although, her comical side wanted to order a Bloody Mary, she distilled the temptation. "Um, just..hmm." she couldn't think of anything. She was too used to beer and wine coolers, anything else, she had no real clue of. Then it hit her, "How about, a dark merlot?" she asked. He nodded appreciatively, "Will do." Beckoning the bar tender with his finger, the man approached. He was a pale, platinum haired guy, dressed in black. "Merlot for the lady." He said. The bartender nodded, and departed. "Nothing for you?" she asked incredulously. He shook his head, "I believe a drink is best savored with a meal." He said grinning. Suddenly, Serena remembered where she was, and laughed accidentally, quickly stopping when he spared her a curious glance. "Sorry." She mumbled looking down at the bar.  
  
The merlot was quickly put in front of her face, and she looked at it for a moment. "Something wrong?" Damien asked, seeming to move closer to her, "Um." She didn't know what as wrong with her suddenly, she just felt, odd. "Hey chick!" Molly called to her. Serena looked across Samuel at her friend, who seemed to be in heaven being in the presence of the man. "Would you care to accompany me to the ladies room?" she asked smiling stupidly. Serena glanced at Damien, and nodded her head. "Sure." She quickly got off the stool, and joined her friend at her side.  
  
Following a sort hallway, she and Molly quickly entered the bathroom. It wasn't very big, having three stalls and two sinks. "Molly, I think.." "We should stay longer, I completely agree!" Molly interrupted, walking to the mirror that hung over the sinks. "Molly, I'm getting a bad vibe. I think we should leave." Molly just huffed, "Serena, I don't know why your suddenly so leery about this place. They're just a bunch of loopy people, remember?" Serena leaned against the counter, "So, I could be wrong, is that so unheard of?" Molly ran fingers through her hair sighing, "Look, we don't know what these people are like. We've been to vampire bars before, and none have never been like this. They're either loud clubs, or have fetish themes." Serena said. "Well, you don't see a bunch of people walking around out here, wearing nothing but leather, and I don't hear any loud pulsing music, do you?" Serena sighed, "Exactly, which is what makes this place so nice. And which means, we don't have to leave." "Yeah, but just because people seem a bit more down to earth, doesn't mean that they don't have fetish's. I bet Samuel and Damien, being vampire friends, probably wanna drag us off to do god knows what." Serena said, folding her arms over her chest. "Serena, relax will you? You've got to learn to trust people a bit more." "Molly, don't be too naive ok, look can we just go, please?" she asked. Molly snapped her head at attention, at being called naïve, giving her friend a glare. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You know me though, I'm up for anything, and if this makes me feel weird, don't you think we should leave?" Molly sighed, and looked back at the mirror. "Serena, do you really need to leave?" she asked. Serena nodded, "Yes, so is that a yes?" Molly chewed her bottom lip for a minute, "Alright, alright." She said, "But, I wanna finish my drink." Serena nodded happily, "Ok then. Lets get out here so we can go." Serena said.  
  
She and Molly left the bathroom, and started to walk down the hallway, when they saw Damien and Samuel lingering there, talking to each other. Molly turned to look at Serena, giving her somewhat of a worried look. "There you ladies are." Damien said grinning. "Yeah who would of though, after all, we did tell you'd we were in the bathroom." Said Serena sarcastically, while Molly jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. Walking past them, to stand out of the hallway, Serena smiled, "Well, it was really nice of you two gentlemen to buy us a drink, but, I believe we have to be.." "Leaving so soon Serena?" Damien asked, picking up her hand and kissing it again. Serena froze. She hadn't told him her name. "You know?..." "Samuel told me. He and Molly seemed to be hitting it off." Looking at her, she blushed, and went wide eyed, "Yes, well, we have to go. We have some uh, work to do." She said. Serena quickly averted her gaze from Damien, pulled her hand away, and looked about the room. She was trying to relay the message, as best she could, that she was getting aggravated. When then, something made her freeze.  
  
There were no hands on her, but something made her stand perfectly still. Blue. Blue eyes, peering from the corner of the room. Moving from their color, she looked at the face. It was somewhat hidden by the dim light. Though looking at the rest of the man, she got the sense of a big cat. Like a lion. Sitting there languidly, not caring what was going on to his right or left, yet he was looking right at her. He had broad shoulders, and black hair; and his attire was very fitting of him. A Black suit, with a black a button up shirt, that had three buttons undone at the top, showing his toned chest. Sitting in his chair, a foot rested on one knee, and his elbow rested on a small table to his left, holding a glass of some kind of liquor. Serena gulped. She left like she knew him. It wasn't right. "Yeah, we defiantly need to leave." Serena chocked out. Turning around, she grabbed Molly by the wrist, and quickly left the lounge. Not caring she had just left two men standing there, not even giving them any kind of explanation.  
  
Walking down the street at a fast pace, dragging Molly behind her, Serena tried to rid the feeling of being touched in some way. "Serena, wait stop!" Molly yelled at her. Finally realizing what she was doing, Serena did stop and turned to Molly. "Molly." She said stammering, "I'm sorry, I just,." "No, it's ok Rena, are you alright?" she asked, a bit shocked at her friends mental and physical state. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just felt like, I don't know." Molly nodded her head, and led her friend out of the middle of the street, and onto the sidewalk. "Serena, you were right." She said worried. Serena looked at her friend quizzically, "Huh?" she asked. "yeah, your name. It was your name that he said that made me start to feel weird." Serna shook her head, and pinched the bridged of her nose, "My name? What about it?" she asked. Molly took a deep breath, "I never told Samuel your name Serena, only mine." Serena gasped. "Ok, ok, that's, really.....damn, alright. I think we need to get off the street, and go lose ourselves in some music. Damn wannabe vampires. Freaking me out and shit." Serena grumbled. Molly laughed, "Yeah, well, we're not going back there again. So, let's go to the Rock Hall, and get the fear drained out of us." She said. Serena didn't even wanna think of the word 'fear'. "Good idea."  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, Serena thought to herself, "Molly, did you realize that, there weren't any women in the bar?" she asked. Molly turned to head to her friend, "Hey, there weren't were there?" Serena nodded, and picked up the pace. She and Molly had friends at the Rock Hall, they'd be safer there.  
  
Finally reaching their destination, with a slight case of worry following them, Serena left her coat at the closet, and Molly left her sweatshirt. Revealing a long sleeved purple, clingy shirt. With a low neckline.  
  
The music was overwhelming. Pulsing through the crowd of people on the split level dance floor. Some were dancing suggestively, and others were just head banging. It was energetic though. Wanting desperately to lose herself, Serena immediately went to the dance floor, Molly following her.  
  
They got to the center of it, and began to dance. Just moving to the music. The loud rock music played, and echoed through Serenas brain, as she felt a masculine presence behind her. PM5K blared from the speakers, as she danced with the stranger. He was obviously a student. She smiled at that fact. He was a regular guy, and not a freak. Well, at least from what she could tell. Dancing, she smiled, as he did to, with Molly next to her. Unknowingly, they had made a bond that night, not to let each other out of their sights. "Now this is what its like when worlds collide." Serena and Molly sang with the harsh beat. Throwing their head back and laughing. Though suddenly, the guy was gone. Serena shrugged her shoulders though, and kept on dancing, turning her back in the direction where the guy was, to face Molly. Unfortunately, she couldn't see who had taken the old guys place. Turning back in her old direction, she was met with familiar chocolate eyes. "Ahhhh!" she screamed fumbling backwards, and bumping into someone. Turning around, she saw it wasn't Molly. Looking around quickly, she spotted her. Standing still, she had her hands to her temples. Reaching her quickly, Serena grabbed her wrists, "Molly, what's wrong?" she asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I don't know...I feel, dizzy.." Serenas eyes went wide in fear, as she felt her friend begin to waver. "Molly!" she cried. She just moaned in response. She had been drugged, and she knew by who. Putting her friends arm over her shoulder, she proceeded to help carry her out. They made it to the entrance, where Molly then collapsed to the floor. "Oh god! Molly!" she cried as she sat by her friends side.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Serena screamed again as she felt herself being catapulted upright. Looking back, she saw Samuel held her by the back of her shirt. He then threw her to the other side of the room. She landed with a smack on the marble floor. She looked up to see if anyone was there. "Help!" she screamed out. But no one came. "Please! Someone!" she cried. Again, no one. Looking at her friend lying on the ground, she cried to her, "Molly!" No response. Looking up at Samuel, He smiled at her, before picking Molly up in his arms. "No!" she yelled at him, Getting to her feet, and beating at his back with her fists. He merely laughed at her, and pushed her back with his shoulder. Stumbling backwards, she met with a solid object, or better yet a person. Turning around, she saw Damien. He was grinning down at her. Trying to back away, she suddenly found herself caught in his embrace. Her arms pinned between her and him. "Get off asshole!" she yelled. He just laughed, "Serena, please calm yourself. This would not be so bad, had you been a lady, and accepted the drink I offered." She screamed in frustration, struggling against him. Looking at the front door, she couldn't believe there was no one entering, or exiting. What was going on? "Serena, I bid you to accept my offer of joining me outside." And with that, she found herself being picked up and carried out the front door.  
  
"Get off!" She screamed, but he silenced her with a kiss. She nearly gagged, but he refused to break it. Beating against him, she struggled to find out where he was headed, which way was he going? Finally breaking the kiss, she found that he, and along with Samuel carrying Molly, were standing in an ally way. She had no idea how he had gotten there, but knew she wouldn't live to find out if she didn't do anything. "What they hell is wrong with you! You stupid wanna be vampires, let us go. AHH!" Cried Serena, desperately clawing at him to get away. He dropped her feet to the ground, and smiled down at her, holding her against him the same way he had in the club. "Shh, my sweet." He said calmly, but it didn't work. Serena kept on struggling. He seemed to be confused as she didn't give in to him. His tricks weren't working. "Little girl, if you don't stop struggling, this might be a bit messy, and slow. Now why would you want that?" he asked, placing a hand around her throat. She thought that by doing this, his hold around her waist would weaken, but nothing happened to his strength. "Please, just let us go" Serena pleaded, becoming so upset, she felt tears ting her eyes, "Shh, shh sweet. I will, as soon as I finish." She then heard the feint sound of a groan. Looking in the direction of Samuel, she saw he had stood her up against the wall, and was looming over her, "Molly, wake up, and fight!" Serena yelled at her friend. But Molly was to disoriented to do anything. She then saw Samuels head duck to the side of Molly's head, and to her neck. "What?" Serena asked confused, She then saw Molly eyes open wide, and heard her gasp. "What the hell is he doing to her?" Serena asked. Samuel held up Molly by her waist, but it only looked like he was necking her. "Oh my gaud!! You guys are freaks, let me go! You actually think your vampires! Shit! Let me go, your gonna kill her!" she screamed. Damien just smiled, "We don't think sweet, we know." He whispered as he bent his head to her neck. She screamed again as she felt his breath next to her throat. "Stop!" she yelled, but it did no good. She felt pointed fangs dip into her neck, and she moaned. It was pain, and pleasure at the same time. She couldn't stand it. Then, he suddenly stopped. She felt no suction on her neck, as if it were being drawn from her, only the pain of the wound. She fell to the ground. Her defenses were lowered, as all she could do was touch the wound on her neck, and feel the blood leave her. The man might as well of slashed her artery. She felt herself falling. The coldness of the night became more apparent, and she heard the scuffle of people struggling in the all way. There was raised voices, and then, nothing. Everything went black. 


	2. Try Me, Ch 2

Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate it. This is my first published fic. Many in the works. Um, I'm not one who likes to take up too much time, so, enjoy the rest of the story. P.S.: My Editor is out of the state right now, so please forgive the grammar errors, if you find any, thanks, -Twigs **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Serena moaned as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She didn't know how long she had been out of consciousness, but she knew how she felt must have been some sort of clue. Groaning out loud, she heard no echo, realizing that she was no longer in the alley, but some place else. Though too weak to react or do anything about it.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she felt the world slide dangerously out of focus, and a queasiness grab her, so she shut them again. She felt awful, the worst she had ever felt in her life. A hangover didn't hold a candle to her illness. Breathing deeply to control her lurching stomach, she smelled the fresh scent of flowers, roses if her mind was working properly. Where was she?  
  
It was about that time, she realized what she was lying on. It was a bed. A very comfortable bed at that. Soft cotton sheets, with a thick comforter warmed her; and behind her head, she felt fluffy pillows. Opening her eyes again, she looked up to see a canopy. It was made out of sheer white fabric, draped all around. It was beautiful.  
  
Using her neck to try and sit up, she screamed a blood curdling scream. Pain shot through her neck, and suddenly, she felt the bandages placed there. She cried in agony, feeling hot tears run down her face. What had happened to her? And Molly, what about Molly? Pitiful sobs began to fill the room. Her heart was breaking. She was attacked, and there was nothing she could have done about it. The men were too strong. Too fast. Why had she wanted to go into that place? She felt like dieing. But then, and comforting feeling swept over her, and she could feel someone else's presence in the room. Her sobs stopped, as she tried to look about the room with her eyes.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked meekly, sniffling. Closing her eyes, she whispered a silent prayer. That's when she felt a warmth brush the side of her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a man sitting on the bed, right beside her. She gasped in shock. It was the same man who starred at her from the corner. Blue eyes, amazing blue, kind eyes. She felt fear rise inside her, she wanted to get away. "Shh, shh." He whispered softly, "But." "Shh,.." He interrupted, brushing hair away from her face with his fingertips. She shivered. "Don't be frightened." He said huskily. She sighed, "Don't be frightened? Don't be frightened!?" she asked hysterically. He only placed a hand on her forehead, and she immediately calmed down. Truth be told, she had no idea how she did. "Who, who are you?" she asked. He grinned, "A friend." Was all he said. She started breathing heavily, feeling the impending tears, "Molly.." "Shh, be calm. Your friend is fine. She is here in my home, recovering just as you." He said, taking her hand that rested on top the covers. It was the oddest thing. Whenever she felt as though he was going to fall over the edge and into sorrow, he seemed to draw her back from it. Breathing deeply, she was glad Molly was fine. She couldn't believe what had happened to her.  
  
Her thoughts suddenly went to her family. How was she going to call her mother with news about her ending up in the hospital? How was she going to explain she had been attacked by a, a vampire? Then she realized she wasn't in a hospital. He had said she was in his home. "I'm afraid it would be in your best interest to stay out of the hospital little one. Your wound I have taken care of. You simply need food, and a little rest." He said, squeezing her hand. She was completely dumbfounded. He had plucked the thought right from her head. How? 'Oh no, he thinks, or he is? What is going on?' she tried to sit up then. Tried to get away, but the pain, and his hands kept her from doing so. "Stop, please, don't hurt Me." She cried, as she rested her head back into the pillows. Her tears flowed freely then. She wanted to go home, to be safe once again. She wanted to forget everything that happened.  
  
"You are safe little one. Please believe me when I say that." He said, looking at her in a way, she didn't understand. He held her hand to his chest, right over his heart. "You are tired, you need your rest." He whispered to her. Serena stopped crying a little, and sighed, "I don't understand." She said, "Why me?" "Why anything?" he replied, almost, remorsefully. She looked at him questionably, "Who are you?" she asked sniffling. Looking into her eyes, he smiled a little smile, "My name is Darien. Darien Larson."  
  
Taking in the name, she smiled a bit through her watery eyes, "Can..can you tell me what happened Darien?" she asked pleadingly. A thoughtful look entered his eyes, he nodded, "Of coarse, but first, might I ask your name?" Serena rolled her eyes around the room while he talked, "Serena." She said, swallowing, and resting her eyes back on his, "Serena, that's a lovely name." He said. She blushed, "Um, thanks, my parents picked it out." She said, feeling more embarrassed than ever. 'Why did I just say that?' she asked herself. She then heard a deep throated chuckle come form him. "What?" she asked. "Nothing little one. You rest now. Your sleep has been troubled, you should be more relaxed now." Darien got up to leave, "What? Wait, I thought you said you were gonna tell me what happened." She asked. He nodded, "And I will, when you recover your full strength, both you and your friend. Until then, I mean not to trouble you," he said. Looking him over, Serena blushed again, he was very well put together. 'Serena, what are you doing? You just survived a major trauma, and your drooling over your rescuer?' "But, the fact that I don't know everything that happened will trouble Me." She said raising a small hand to beg him not to leave just yet. Darien walked back to the bed and lowered her hand back to the bed, "Hmm, well, I guess you should bide your time with sleeping then." He said. She huffed, "I'm not sure I can sleep." She said. Darien raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'm sure that as soon as I walk out that door, you'll be slumbering quite soundly." Serena gave him a wondering look, "How can you be so sure?" she asked. Darien chuckled, "Trust me." He said, walking away a final time. Reaching the door, he heard the slightest answer, in the smallest whisper, "Why is it I already feel I do?"  
  
Serena tried to figure out where that had sentence had come from, when she felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Soon, she was asleep, snoozing soundly. Darien watched her from the hallway, smiling. "I know you trust me Serena. And you'll realize that in time."  
  
Serena rolled over, wrapping her arms around a soft pillow. Sighing contently, she felt the slightest of pain in her neck, along with the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion and hunger. Looking up, expecting to find her red, glowing alarm clock numbers, she saw an antique table, and one of her bed posts. Straining to look up, Serena saw the canopy. "What the?." Looking around, she tried to recall where she was. "Hmm? Oh, that's right, I'm in Darien house." She mumbled, feeling sleepiness sneak up on her again, but her sentence had startled her back to reality. Shooting her head back up, she gasped. It hit her like a ton of bricks, she had no idea who Darien was! Throwing off the covers, she got out of bed quickly. Bad idea. Feeling a wave of dizziness, she fell backwards on to the bed again. She groaned. "What is wrong with me?" she asked out loud. Feeling a stiffness in her neck, she hadn't before. Touching her fingertips to it, she pulled them back suddenly, at the feel of a wound. Touching the weird scab again, she winced, feeling stinging pain that made her clench her teeth and hiss. "Mann, what is that?" she wondered. Looking around, she searched the walls for a hanging mirror or something. The room was finely decorated. Burgundy walls, and crown molding. Elegant.  
  
Standing up again, she regained some of her lost balance, and started to walk around. Reaching out to the wall with her hand, to balance herself, Serena began to walk. Slowly, finding her footing, she felt like she was on drugs. Walking her way to the door, she began to feel feint, and slowly turned her body to rest her back against the wall. Though, she didn't feel like she could even do that much, and felt herself begin to fall, but something prohibited her. Groaning, and squeezing her eyes shut she clung to the appendages, that weren't her own, that wrapped around her waist. "Are you alright Serena?" came a familiar voice. Darien's voice. Serena shook her head, "no." she moaned. Feeling awkward, she suddenly found herself in an interesting position. Being carried. Looking up, she opened her eyes to see Darien. "Darien, I need to leave, I need." "To Eat." He interjected. Placing her back on the bed. Pulling her up a bit, he fluffed the pillows behind her, to give her some altitude so she could eat.  
  
Sitting back, Serena sighed in frustration, she needed to get home. To see if Molly was alright. Sudden flashes of what happened the previous night, made her shudder. Then not knowing what entirely happened, made her feel even worse. "Here you are." Darien said entering the room. IN his hands, was a tray of food. Serena temporarily forgot the thoughts rolling around in her head.  
  
Setting the tray down on her lap, Serenas eyes went wide. Sliced ham, potatoes, steamed vegetables, corn, and two chocolate chip cookies, sat on her lap. Along with a glass of cold milk. Looking up at Darien, she didn't know what to say. He only smiled down at her. "Go on, eat. Build your strength." Not waiting a second longer, Serena picked up her fork and went on eating, while Darien sat at the end of the bed. Watching her. Glancing up at him through bites of ham, and gulps of milk, she wondered if conversation was required. She was after all, recovering from an attack, and needed to regain her lost energy. Setting down her milk, she took a deep breath, "So, how is.." "Nuh-uh, eat." He said lightheartedly, pointing to the food. Serena smiled, embarrassed, picking her fork up again. "And your friend is fine." He smiled. "She was a bit more far gone than you. It'll take her a day or so more to recover fully." Serena nodded, chewing on some broccoli. Worry gnawing at her, "And you're..you're a?" "I'm a what?" he asked. Serena almost choked. Did she really want to mention it? Did she want to bring up the fact that the sweet man in front of her, thought himself to be a vampire? "Uh.." she toyed with the fork in her hands. "I'm a what?" he asked again, leaning on his arm, closer to her. His blue eyed gaze seemed to fill in the distance of empty physical space. Serena looked back up at him, "I saw you at the Vamp Lounge" she said quietly. Darien slowly sat up straight, "So you did." he said, leaning his back against the bed post, not averting his stare. Serena looked down to her plate, when she realized her food was no longer there. Even her cookies were gone. When had she eaten those? "It seems you're done." He said. She jumped, looking up to see him standing over her. She nodded in surprise. "I'll take your tray then." He said. While picking it up, Serena touched his arm gently, to get his attention.  
  
Though suddenly, a flash of something familiar, entered her mind. His touch, the scent of his cologne, something familiar, too familiar. "Are you alright?" she heard him asking. Looking up at him, she stumbled over words, retracting her hand from his arm. "Uh yes, I was just.." She began to feel sleepy, "I was just." A huge yawn hit her. "I was just wondering, if you'd tell me. If you'd explain to me." She said. He only stared at her. "Tell you? Well, there's really not much to tell. You and your friend were attacked. I jumped in and saved the day." He said smiling. Serena smiled back, "Oh, I see, that's it then.." She said, somewhat disappointed. She watched him turn around, and stared at his retreating back, "So, that's it huh? That's all there is right? nothing more?" He turned back around, "Yes, that's it." He replied "We were attacked by people who thought they were, who...." She touched her wound, "That explains these marks on my neck." Darien sighed, "Serena, there are some things you shouldn't look too far into, unless you're prepared to do so. Rebuild your strength. Gain you energy back. You're safe now." Serena huffed, and wiggled down farther into the bed, not understanding the sudden feel of comfort that washed over her. "OK then. Goodnight Darien. And thank you." She said. Darien smirked, "Your welcome. Tomorrow, you should be much better, as well as your friend. In the morning, if you wish to leave, there will be a car waiting for you. As well as one of my servants. They should assist you. Now, I have to leave you, but I will see you again." He said.  
  
Through the mound of blankets around her, Serena nodded, "Alright." She said, feeling a bit relived she was going home, and yet, disappointed that she had too. Then, her eyes began to close, and sleep came.  
  
Morning came fast, and before she knew what time it was, she was out the door, and put in a sleek black BMW, with Molly by her side. Molly was practically asleep though. Driving away from the Mansion that Darien lived in, she wondered about him. It was broad daylight, and he was no where to be seen. She smiled wryly, 'It's because he's a vampire' she thought to herself. Laughing out loud, she heard Molly grumble something. Looking closely at her best friend, she checked her out, looking at her wound. It was barely there. Hardly a scar, hardly anything. Serena then touched her own neck. She had seen it that morning, and it was still red and inflamed, how had Molly's healed so quickly? Sitting back, Serena crosses her arms over her chest. "I thought he said she was more far gone than I was." A bit troubled, Serena stopped trying to think about it. It was over, and she was safe. So Darien had said. And for some odd reason, she felt she could trust him.  
  
After the car dropped Molly off, and Serena saw that she was taken care of, the male driver of the car, took her to her apartment located next to the campus. Getting out, she thanked the driver, and ran up the steps, bustling through the cold, and punched in her pass code on the electronic key pad. Watching the glass door close behind her, she saw the driver leave.  
  
Walking up the steps to her apartment on the fourth floor, she pulled out her keys from her jeans pocket. Happy to be home, she quickly got a shower, changed into her pajamas, and curled up on the couch with a cup of hot tea. Glancing at her computer screen across the room, that she constantly left running, she noticed the day was Sunday, 11 a.m. She had been gone for a whole day. Sighing, she flipped on the television, and drifted to sleep watching a sitcom.  
  
She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was defiantly bad timing. The phone began to ring. Groaning, she got up, and answered it, cursing herself for not putting it right beside her on the couch. "Hello?" "Hey, Serena!" Came a cheerful voice. "Molly? Molly, is that you? How are you? How are you feeling?" she asked. "Uh." Molly seemed confused, "Hello? Molly, You there?" Serena asked. Molly just laughed, "Yeah, I'm still here. What do you mean am I ok? I'm fine. You ok?" she asked. Serena slumped onto the couch, "Yeah, fine. I was just worried about you. Have you recovered all right?" Molly laughed, "Serena! Cut it out. Recovered from what?" Serena almost dropped the phone, "Molly, do you remember what happened the other night?" she asked as calmly as she could. Molly contemplated, "Uh, we went out, then we came home, I worked on a term paper, and I don't know what you did. How's your painting coming along?" she asked. Serena dropped the phone. "Serena? Serna? Hello, are you there?" 


	3. Try Me, Ch 3

Hi everyone. Checking up on my reviews, I really enjoy the fact you guys are liking my story. And I'd like to apologize for it seeming to be cramped on the page. I mentioned my editor was out of the state, and she usually formats for me as well. Hopefully, this chapter will read better. Well, I'm talking too much, Ciao for now -Twigs *********************************************************************  
  
Serena dropped the phone mechanically, and ran to her room to rummage through her closet. Searching out her clothes that she had stripped off, she noticed that her jacket, nor her scarf was among them the items. "The club." She said to herself. Quickly changing into street clothes Serena grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. Though detesting the thought of having to be back out on the streets of New Orleans, she needed to leave. She needed proof. Something that she could hold in her hands, to prove it happened.  
  
Flying down the stairs of her apartment building, Serena got into her car, and sped her way to the inner city. Finding a parking space near an old building, and doing a quick, if not bad parking job, Serena got out and began running the streets. People still crowded it, though this time she saw more children. Shuddering at the thought of children possibly being in the presence of such people that she was attacked by, made her skin crawl.  
  
Rounding a corner, she saw the Rock Hall a few paces in front of her. Slowing down to a walk, she came to a halt in front of the door, to be met with a large red sign that read, 'Closed'. Grunting in frustration, Serena turned on her heel, and looked to her left, then to her right. She needed to get in there, or else she would go insane. Looking back at the door, she decided in the back of her mind, weather she should break in or not. Weighing the pros and cons, she suddenly stopped. What was she thinking? Breaking and entering for a jacket that she knew was in there, that she knew wasn't going anywhere. Laughing a nervous laugh, Serena took a deep, shaky breath, and tried relaxed. Closing her eyes for a moment, 'Girl, get a hold of yourself' she chanted.  
  
Walking down the street, hands in her pockets, she wondered to herself. Why was she over reacting, just because Molly couldn't remember what happened? She may have suffered a head trauma, and lost some of her memory. Simple. Though, the thought of what she said over the phone, tried to put the rational thought out of her minds eye view. 'we went out, then we came home, I worked on a term paper, and I don't know what you did.' She remembered her saying. Was it that Molly remembered something else completely? Serena shook her head, 'No, I'm analyzing this too much.' she thought. Huffing, Serena walked back to her car, and drove home. There was nothing she could do. She thought of going to the Police, but how would that help her? They'd put out a warning, but people would take no more heed to it than they did anything else. People were just too layed back. Besides, a vampire attack in New Orleans, wasn't exactly unheard of.  
  
Finally getting home, Serena decided to do they only thing that would take up time. Paint. She changed her shirt to an old white tee, with a faded screen print on it, and put on her painting boots. They were similar to her doc martins in style, but she had bought them years before hand, and they had countless marks of paint on them. Entering her paint room, Serena left the door open, and carefully made her way to her easel. Looking at the canvas, she saw something in it. Something she didn't bother noticing before. She couldn't explain what, but she began to paint. Squeezing out globs of paint from her tubes, onto her palate, she lifted her foot to her stool, and dabbed some paint on her boot; Seeing whether or not she liked the yellow color she had picked over the darker. Smiling that she did, she began to add her textured strokes.  
  
Hours passed before Serena realized what time it was. Looking at the clock she had hanging on her wall, she realized it was eight o'clock. Late for her to still be painting. Setting down her paint brush, she yawned. Time for a break. Walking out of the room, she stretched, and made a bee line for her kitchen; though expecting not to find anything too appetizing, being she was on a students budget. Rummaging around, she picked out a package or raumen, and a can of tuna fish. Filling a pot full of water for the raumen, Serena suddenly shut the water off. She thought she heard someone knock on her door. Waiting a minute, she turned the water back on again, only to be disturbed by the same noise. Shutting it off once again, she placed the water on the stove top to boil, while she walked to her door; quietly creeping to the peep hole. Looking through it, she gasped at the figure she saw standing there. It was Darien. He stood squarely in front of the door, obviously wanting to be seen. Unlocking the door with a click, she opened it slightly, looking out through the crack, "Hello Serena, good to see you again." Darien said. Standing there, he was picture perfect. Not a hair out of place, or an undermining eye. "Uh, ...hi Darien." Was the only phrase she was able to get out. He looked like a male model. Though not having a suit on, his clothes were still dark, complementing him nicely. Black slacks, and black turtleneck sweater; with the oh so perfect black trench coat style jacket. Reaching past his knees. He looked too classy to be where he was.  
  
"Uh.." Serena stumbled over her words, "Um, I would invite you in,..um, but I...."She had no clue what to do. She didn't want to leave him standing in the cold, but, to invite a vampire into your house, or, a person who thought he was a vampire, wasn't it a bad idea either way? "Invites don't suit you, I presume." He said. Serena blushed. "Uh.." He chuckled, stepping closer to the door. Serena only opened it wider, and stepped aside, watching him simply walk into the room. 'I take it the rumor that Vampires can't enter your house, unless invited, aren't true.' She thought. Closing the door, she cleared her throat. He stood in the middle of her living room, hands behind his back. That was when she noticed he was carrying something. "Uh what's that?" she asked, pointing briefly to the hanging object in his hands. Darien looked down, as if he had not noticed he was carrying it. "Oh yes." He said bringing it up to hold it our in front of him. It was her jacket and scarf, the one she had left at the club. "I had come across this, and I believe it belongs to you." He said, holding it out to her. Serena approached it slowly, thinking herself stupid for doing so. It was just her jacket, but how had he gotten a hold of it? Did he go to the club? Surely he had to of, but someone his type in a place like that? "Thank you." She said, taking it from him, Giving it a quick look over, Serena smiled back at him. "I'll go put this away."  
  
Walking passed him, and into the hallway, she had just passed her paint room when she heard a mysterious sound come from it. Stopping and backing up, she saw Darien was standing in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back in the same posture, looking at the walls around him. Serena gasped, "What?..." She couldn't understand how he had swept passed her so fast. Staring at him with her mouth hanging open, her turned to look at her, "Quite beautiful works of art." He said, surveying the room once again. "You are most talented." Serena gasped, "Darien?" she asked incredulously. He merely looked back at her, "Yes?" Serena couldn't explain it. "Never mind." She said sighing. Shaking her head, she walked into her room, and threw her jacket on her bed. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked around quickly. She needed to gather her thoughts. Walking over to her balcony, she peeked out the hanging blinds to catch a glimpse of the moon, when her vision was distracted.  
  
Looking down at the street that ran by her apartment complex, she saw there on the sidewalk, two men standing. Both tall and muscular, looking up at her. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she saw a familiar blond haired one. Gasping, she let the blinds fall back into place, as she quickly backed away, turning around to see Darien standing in the hall, just outside her bedroom. "Something wrong Serena?" he asked. Serenas eyes went wide. "Darien, did you per chance, bring two friends with you?" she asked. His face seemed to be made of stone, as he shook his head. Walking into her room, and looking out the balcony, he saw no one, though Serena could of sworn he saw something to have such an anger fill his eyes. "Serena, stay here. I'll return later." He said, sweeping around, and out of her room. Serena followed him to the front door, "Darien, what's happening? What'd you see?" she asked. He turned to her, "Nothing." He said simply, before opening the door, and disappearing down the walkway. Serena felt a chill go up her spine then, "What's going on?" she said to herself.  
  
Hearing a sizzling sound, Serena jumped, and quickly dodged inside, locking the door. Breathing deeply, she heard the sound again, and looked in the direction of the kitchen. She'd heard that sound before. Walking into it, she saw that the water had boiled over, spilling onto the hot, electric coil on the top of the stove. "Dang it." She said, turning the heat down. Sighing in relief, Serena slumped against the counter. Where had Darien gone? Looking at her phone base she thought about checking up on Molly again, when she saw that the receiver wasn't on it. Taking a glance around the living room, she spotted her phone lying on the floor by her couch. Walking to it, she noticed she had left it on. In her haste to leave earlier, she figured she must have forgotten to turn it off. Pushing the speak button, the phone only beeped in response. It was dead. 'Damn' she thought, hanging it back up on the base.  
  
"Bang, bang" a sudden noise coming from her bedroom made her jerk around. "Bang, bang" the noise came again. Serena didn't breathe, nor did she move towards her bedroom. Previous experiences taught her to always go with her gut, and now she felt like that was the only thing keeping her out of harms way. "Bang, bang" the noise came again. Listening closer, she realized that the noise was coming from upstairs. Looking up towards the ceiling, she wondered what the old couple that lived above her, could possibly be doing. "Bang, BANG!" the noise suddenly took a turn for the worst, and Serena could feel fear start at the base of her spine, and crawl slowly up. She heard a crumble, and then a crash come from her bedroom. "Ahhhh!" she screamed, then covering in her mouth, she felt like she had made a huge mistake. She saw movement in through the blackness of her room. Slowly stepping backwards, she felt for the handle on the door. She began to shiver, as she saw a large figure step out of her room, and into the hallway. Feeling for the knob, she unlocked the door, turning around, as it swung open.  
  
Beginning to run, she collided with solid object. Stumbling backwards, she was caught by the wrist by the creature in front of her. Looking into his face, sheer terror gripped her senses. A man with long bone straight hair, was smiling down at her. Showing elongated, pointed fangs. A cry of terror stilled, and died in Serenas throat, "Best not to scream love." He said in a deep British accent. Trying to pull away from him, She only got out one word, "DARIEN!!!!!!!!" 


	4. Try Me, Ch 4

Serena was just beginning to struggle, when she felt herself being pushed out of the way. Falling unceremoniously to the concrete walkway, she looked up to see the man wearing a smug smile, "You see love, when you scream, it just makes you easier to find." And with that he disappeared into her apartment. Serena couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he actually helped her?  
  
Pushing herself up, and onto her feet, Serena took off down the walk way, and made a sharp left at the end of it, running down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she pushed out the glass door, and stood on the small porch, catching her breath. She had no idea what was happening. Stepping off the porch, she made her way to the side of her building, where she could see her apartment clearly. Squinting up at it, she huffed, watching her hot breath turn to mist around her face. She started looking around, her brow creased with worry, mumbling to herself, "Where? What's going on up there? Where is everyone?.." Thoughts seemed to pour out of her, when her silent ranting was cut off by a deafening scream, or maybe it was more like a howl. Covering her ears, she bent over, "Oh my god." She said cringing. Looking up at the apartment, she Froze in terror, as a black figure seemingly flew out of her apartment, and over the railing. She screamed as she saw the face of death come barreling at her. It was Damien.  
  
For some reason, she couldn't force herself to move, and was silently impending the moment of impact, when she felt a huge body tackle her to the ground, in the opposite direction. Looking up to see who had pushed her out of the way, she was met with no one. "What the hell are you thinking Damien!" came a familiar voice. Serena sat up, to see Damien lying on the ground, with Darien standing over him, a foot placed directly over his chest. Realizing how close she was to the pair, she quickly scooted away backwards, on her hands and feet. Eyes wide with terror, she didn't think she was breathing anymore as she watched the scene unfold before her,  
  
"Did you not learn your lesson the last time?" he asked angrily. Fangs bared, and eyes clouded with rage, Darien pressed his foot into Damiens chest. "Darien..." Damien squeaked, seeming to be in much pain, "Yes,.. what is it dear friend?" Darien spat. Damien rolled his eyes to stare directly at his face, "You are a fool to think we would not go after her again." He said smirking. Darien pressed his foot harder, causing Serena to wince, and Damien to howl in pain, "Really, and why is that Damien?" He asked. Damien laughed, "You think the higher powers, the ones who turned you, are not still watching? They have eyes and ears everywhere. You care for her. You took pity on a mortal. Didn't you think to hide your emotions better? When you struck me with malice in your eyes at seeing what I had done to her, I knew then. Her friend was of no importance to you. It was just the thought, of what her friend meant to her. So you saved her as well." Darien growled back. Damien was having a difficult time speaking, feeling the impending death, brought on by Darien. "So, you have admitted it then. You have admitted your treason to me." He said. Damien smiled, "I hold no allegiance to you. You are of the new world, I am of the old. Any bonds that I made to you were obsolete, considering the ties I already had to the elders." Darien smirked, "I am of the old world. I am of their god forsaken blood! I have changed with each era, something they have yet learned to do. I am an elder Damien. Your elder; and you have disowned me. You will pay with your life." He growled Damien only smirked back, "So I shall."  
  
With that, Darien stomped his foot down into Damiens chest. He gargled a bit, before his body turned death white, and not a sound was heard from him. Snarling at the man, Darien raised his foot from the corpse. Hearing his breathing slow down, Serena began to rise to her feet. Standing slowly, she whipped the dirt off of her jeans, and sniffled. Tears stung her eyes too much to keep them held back. She had just seen the most horrible thing in her life, heard the most horrible thing in her life. And what was worse, was that she had no idea what it al meant. All she did know, was that she and Molly were almost killed, her own self twice! And now, Darien was more terrifying then ever. He was an honest to God vampire. Vampires existed. Whipping tears from her face, Serena tried not to sob. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want that awful event burned into her memory. "Serena?" Serena looked up, and screamed. Darien stood right in front of her. Covering her hands with her face, she walked backwards. "Don't touch me..." She whispered. Darien reached a hand out to her, "I said No!" she screamed. Letting a sob escape in her yell. Darien only frowned. From what she saw, Darien's face was placid, and calm. Only a worry lingered in his eyes. She half sighed, half groaned as she sunk to her knees, and then sat down dejectedly. Looking past Darien, she saw the same man who had thrown her out of the way earlier, walk to the body of Damien, and pick him up with such an ease, her jaw dropped. Throwing the body over his shoulder, he walked in the direction opposite her. Taking her focus of him, and back on to Darien, she began to feel horrible. Hiding her face in her hands, she began to weep.  
  
Crouching down in front of her, he gently touched Serenas hair, only to have her flinch away from him. "Serena, it's me." He whispered. Serena didn't answer, "Serena..." "Who are you though?" she asked through her hands. Darien sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Serena, I'm the one ho saved you. You and Molly's life the other night. I'm the one who protected you just now." He said ,taking her shoulders gently. Serena fidgeted a bit, but didn't pull away from him. Sniffling, she looked up at him, "Darien. You..You're a...." "I'm a what?" he asked. Serena groaned, "Damn it, you're a vampire! A real life." "Minion of hell?" he interrupted, smirking at her, "Darien, don't you dare mock me! You're, you're, oh my God!" she stood up quickly. Turning around in different directions, she had no idea what she was doing. Finally stopping her pacing, Serena sighed, taking in a deep breath of cold night air. Suddenly remembering the season, she shuddered, and rubbed her arms with her hands. Staring at the ground, she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, "You're cold." Darien said, before draping his heavy coat over her shoulders. Serena just shrugged it off, letting it fall to the ground, not caring. Darien just looked at it, then smiled back up at her. Serena turned to face him when she saw the smile he had on his face. "What are you smiling at?" she snapped, her sorrow slowly dwindling to be replaced with anger. 'Some things....." He picked up the coat, "Never change." He held it out to her. "Accept the coat Serena." He said. She looked at him oddly, "What is that supposed to mean, some things never change?" she asked. He just opened up the coat again, and placed it around her shoulders, "I said I don't want it..." But she was silenced by his finger being placed over her lips. "You're cold, and have had a rough night." He said. Serna scowled at him.  
  
"Darien, if you are quite finished with your little lovers quarrel, I suggest we take our leave. I'm sure the police will be here any minute. Being that the power that Samuel and Damien held over the apartment complex, has now been lost with their death." Said the man. Serena looked at him suspiciously. Watching him light a match, Serenas eyes went wide as she saw him drop it to the grass, where Damiens blood spilled. Immediately, the blood was burnt away, and all the remained, was the grass beneath it. Shocked, Serena gaped at the smallest detail of the night. He was cleaning up! The vampire was covering the other vampires tracks. "Oh God, what must my apartment look like?" Serena thought out loud. She didn't even want to think about it. Darien only smirked at her worried face, "Don't worry love. I'll see everything is taken care of." He said. Serena glared at him, "Yes, I know you will." She said, stomping past him.  
  
Making her way to the apartment entrance, she heard sirens in the distance, "Serena darling, where do you think you're going?" Serena made a noise of disgust, "I am not your darling, and I am going up to my." Turning around to look at him, he was no longer standing there. "Darien?" she called, a bit worried he might of suddenly decided to take off. "Yes darling." Serena jumped and spun around. He was blocking the entrance to her building. "Oh you!" she growled angrily. "You were saying?" Serena stuck up her chin, "I am going to my home." She said. Darien shook his head. "No, no, I don't think so love. After all darling, how will you explain all of this to the police?" He asked, noting the sirens approaching closer. Serena gulped, and looked into the distance. "The cops." She mumbled, "I have no idea." She said, looking back at Darien. He laughed, "I know." "beep, beep" the sound of a car cut into their conversation, slash argument. "Darien, I am quite ready to leave, if you are." Darien's friend sat in the drivers seat of a black sedan, looking like he was waiting patiently, although not sounding a like it at all. Darien waved, "We're coming." He said, taking Serena by her forearm. Though Serena moved her arm out of his grasp as he walked away from her. "Do not order me around!" she said harshly. Darien only smirked, "Darien, if it is at all possible, could you please get your mate into the car, so we wont have to work over time." The man interjected. Serenas mouth gaped open, had she just been called his mate? Darien gave a quick look behind him, at his friend in the car, "Remember to whom you are speaking Dave." He said. Serena watched Dave, as he sighed, and leaned his elbow on the drivers door arm rest. "But he is right though. We should be leaving." With that, Darien swept Serna up into his arms, and carried her to the car. Serena protesting all the way. "Darien, put me down right now!" she said, squirming in he embrace. He only laughed as he opened the car door, and placed her gently in. Scooting her over, Darien took a seat next to her and shut the door. Serena grunted in anger, "You will pay for this." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, and shrugging off his coat. "Oh, I'm sure I will darling. But that will come later. As for now, I suggest you lean back." Darien said. Serena glared at him. "Why?" it was then that the car suddenly lurched forwards, and Serena hit the back seat with a loss of breath.  
  
Glaring back at Darien, she watched him laugh at her, "I told you." He said. Serena just screamed in frustration and embarrassment. Casually putting an arm around her shoulders, Darien smiled at how she reacted. She shivered at first, then leaned forward to shake his hold on her, though he didn't allow it "Sit back darling, relax." He said. Serna shook her head, "No." she said stubbornly. Darien cleared his throat, "Molly will be of no use to you now." He said. Snapping her head around to meet his, Serenas eyes went wide. "What about Molly?" she asked. Moving his hand lower to rub her back, he smiled lazily at her, "Molly, does not remember the happenings that went on the other night. Nor will she ever." He said softly. Serena starred straight forward, feeling the relaxing motion of his hand on her back. Although, she tried not to show the effect he was having on her. He was making her sleepy, trying to get her to lower her defenses. Something she refused to do. He was trying to get her to trust him. "Why not?" she asked angrily. Darien chuckled, "Because it's not meant for her to remember. If you had a chance to forget it, wouldn't you want to?" he asked. He kept his laughs lite, and his voice tone soft. Making her swoon a little. "It's not fare." Serena said. Darien leaned forward to see her face, "What's not fare?" He whispered. Serena sighed, feeling a tear escape her eye, "She gets to forget, and I don't." she said. Darien whipped the tear away quickly, before she could, and turned her face to his. She withheld a breath, and stared into his eyes, "Serena, you are the indomitable one." He said grinning.  
  
Serene expected him to laugh, expected him to smirk, but not do what he actually was doing. He was just sitting there, grinning, with no air of indifference, or joke, or comment to be made. "How's that?" she asked quietly. Without drawing too much notice to it, he drew her back, for her back to rest against the seat. "Because, you are the only women. Possibly the only person, who can't be mentally manipulated." He replied smiling. Serena smiled lazily back at him. Realizing what he was trying to do, "And what do you call this?" she asked. Darien smiled back at her, "What I'm doing now?" he asked. She nodded in her new embrace that she realized she shared with him. "I call this, offering. All you're doing, is giving into to what you want." He whispered to her. Serena frowned slightly then, "And what is it that I want?" she asked. Darien sighed, "To sleep." He replied. Serena chuckled a bit. "Maybe you're right." She said closing her eyes, and resting her head on his shoulder. Cuddling her under the crook of his neck, he smiled, "But you're only right this time." He heard her reply. He chuckled a deep throated chuckle, before feeling her go limp in his arms. She was asleep. And she was safe. Darien rested his head atop hers, "Serena, I am so sorry for what I've gotten you into." He mumbled. Looking up, he saw Dave looking back at him in the rearview mirror. "Are you really going to do, what I think you're going to do?" Dave asked. Darien glanced down at the girl in his arms and sighed heavily, "For her, I'm going to do what I should of done along time ago."  
  
Pulling into the driveway of a grand mansion, Darien exited the car, and picked up Serena, gently carrying her in his arms. Cradling her, as if she were the most precious gift in the world. "Darien." Dave grabbed his attention, before they made their way inside. "Yes?" he inquired. Dave sighed, and looked back at the car. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. Tucking a lock of his auburn hair behind his left ear. Darien looked down at Serena. As it was, he didn't even want to set her down for a minute. "Dave, I know your concern." He said, "But, I cannot ask for you help old friend. This is an old score that I must settle." Darien said. Dave shook his head, "This may be true, but tonight, I have learned that this old score, is pulling others in. I don't exactly see the men you have such animosity towards, here in the states. All I see are a bunch of their spies, programmed to seek and destroy. And now with the knowledge of Damien and Samuel, dear friend, this may be quite a challenge. Who will you trust? Who will I trust? Without help Darien, you will loose this battle, and her." He said, pointing to Serena. "Then there is the subject of her. Will you stand by her everyday? Watch her, keep her safe? She may not be susceptible to mind control. But she is not immortal." Dave then sighed deeply, "Darien, she is not like us." Staring at the slumbering beauty in his arms Darien huffed, "I know Dave. Believe me I know. That's what makes her so special to me. That's what makes her so important. I can't let her be lost to out kind." Dave nodded in agreement. "Master." He then said, making Darien raise his head, "As your advisor, and closest friend, may I ask your permission to aid you, and you chosen one?" he asked. Darien held his head up high, "Yes David, you have my permission. And I thank you, old friend." He merely nodded, "Well, Master, I must be leaving now. Dawn comes always to soon for me, and I must grant my body the nutrition that it needs." Dave said, bowing his head slightly and walking away. Darien nodded his in return. "Good hunting brother." "Good sleeping Master." With that Dave disappeared into the night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Well, I hope you guys like everything so far. I've tried adjusting the chapters, so they're not too hard to read, and other subtle things too. Well, Any whoo, hope you guys are enjoying it. The next chapter should be out soon. Basically, cause I don't like starting things I can't finish. So, I'll be updating often. Please tell me if you have a problem with this ( Well, that's enough talk. Ciao for now, -Twigs 


	5. Try Me, Ch 5

Darien walked into his house, locking the doors behind him. He stood in his entryway, debating where her should deposit his special cargo. "Darien, back so soon." Came a feminine voice. Darien turned around to face Callista. Raven black hair flowed down her back, and violet eyes sparkled mischievously. "I see you are awake." Darien said in a stone voice. Callista sauntered up to him, "Alive and awake, I am." She said, peering at the girl in his arms, "Who's this?" she asked. Darien turned his body so Callista couldn't look too closely, "What's it to you?" he asked placidly. Callista giggled unnaturally, "Darien, I've known you since the beginning. You suddenly don't trust me?" she asked. Darien snorted, "Since the beginning? I don't think so Callista, and I never trusted you." Callista turned a rueful eye on him, "Darien, I have been a devout follower of you. My allegiance is to you Master. Though, I have to say I'm not offended that you don't trust me. You trust no one after all." She said. Darien smiled a forced smile, "Well, you are right about that. Are the others here?" he asked. Callista nodded, "Yes Master. They await you in the foyer." She said. "Well, being the mistress of the house, don't you think you should join them?" Callista bowed her head, "Yes Master." She said, before departing slowly into the foyer. "We'll be waiting." She called back.  
  
Darien sighed, he didn't trust anyone anymore. Especially not Callista. He had been leery about her since the first time her met her. She was one of the first women who had found him, bringing three other males with her. One of which, was Damien. His senses were on high alert now. He had to watch Serena carefully. He had to protect her. Deciding quickly, Darien walked up the stairs, and into his bedroom, placing her on his own bed. He hated to leave her, but he had to meet with his brethren. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, Darien pulled the blanket up from the end of the bed , and covered her with it. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead gently, "Good night Serena." He whispered, before departing quickly. Almost instantly.  
  
Serena hugged the pillow at her side, sighing into it. Fluttering her eyes open, she looked about that room. The strongest feeling of dejavue hitting her. Smiling ironically, she stretched and sat up. Happy she was feeling no more pain in her neck, she flung the covers off of her, and got out of bed. Standing, she took a good look around her room. The same elegant style, though she felt a strong feeling of masculinity radiate form it. This room was different. Looking at the bed, she saw it was a large four post bed, made out of cherry wood. Though Its post reached up towards the ceiling, it had no canopy, and the bed itself, looked to be bigger than that of a king. Serena ran her fingers through her hair. What time was it? She had no watch on, and there seemed to be no clock. Sconces hung on the walls, though, they looked like they weren't candles. Walking up to one, she saw they were electrical, and the light radiating from them was dimmed. Scanning the room again, she saw on the opposite wall from the bed, was an immaculate desk. Walking over to it, Serena found numerous articles of newspapers, though as she flipped through each one, she noticed that on each page there was a missing persons report. Gasping, Serena let the pages drop to the table. She suddenly felt she knew what happened to all those people. Looking around the room once again, she spotted the door to her right, and went to it. Grasping the handle, she turned it to find it was locked. "What?...." she asked out loud. Taking the knob in both her hands, she grabbed and twisted, but it didn't budge. It was like it was made out of steel. Huffing with her hands on her hips, Serena thought. She couldn't stay locked in a room forever! What was Darien planning to do with her? Calling her Darling, and carrying her? Things were getting too weird.  
  
Crouching down, Serena looked at the lock that was under the door knob. Good thing it had such an antique touch to it. The door was locked with a key, and the keyhole was huge. Rummaging through her pockets, Serena pulled out a bobby pin. Not only useful for putting your hair in a bun fast, but can also be used to pick locks if you happen to be kidnapped by a vampire. Smiling as she heard the 'click' sound, Serena stowed the bobby pin back in her pocket, and opened the door slowly. It opened without a sound. Exhaling a breath in relief, she stood up, and quietly departed the room. The halls were lavish, and the floors quiet as she tiptoed across them. This was defiantly a nice house. Coming to the end of the hall, she took a look to her left, then to her right, debating which way she should go. Huffing, she decided to make a right, walking down the hall as quietly as she could.  
  
Rounding a few more corners, and passing some things twice, Serena got the feeling she was lost. Seeing as what kind of person Darien was, he probably stashed her somewhere he figured she couldn't find her way out of. Though this didn't hinder her at all. She moved on boldly, figuring just as long as she didn't breath too loud, she was good. Taking a turn down another hallway, she stopped as she heard voices. They echoed and bounced off the walls of the room ahead of her. Or, at least she thought it was a room. Following the hallway, she found herself on the balcony of what she figured to be the entry way. Looking down the stairs of the circular room, she heard the voices more clearly, "So you are sure about her." Came a deep voice. It wasn't Darien's. "Yes, She's the one." Now that, was Darien's. Stepping back into the hallway to hide herself, she leaned her head out to hear, "I would think Callista would be very angry with this Darien. She was the first female to come to you, making her the mistress of the house and land." Came a different voice. She heard a laugh, "Callista has no say in this. She will accept her fate, or else I'll disown her." Darien replied. Serenas brows raised. 'Who's Callista?' she thought.  
  
Straining her ears a bit more, she leaned further out, when she head the voices come closer. Looking to the room that was to the bottom left of the stairs, she saw shadows, and watched as five men, including Darien, came walking out. Quickly dodging her full body into the hallway, she layed flat against the wall, holding her breath. "Well Darien, I support you as always. You have helped me many a time in my life, it's the least I can do." Said one of the voices. "I appreciate your help Jed. All of your help." A bit more conversation lingered, before Serena heard the exchange of good byes, and the door close. Exhaling a breath slowly, she relaxed and pushed off the wall. Looking slowly around the corner, Serena jumped, and placed and covered her mouth with her hand. Darien leaned casually on the rail, standing on the top step of the stairs, "Enjoy your listening session?" he asked smirking. Serena glared at him, and huffed, stepping fully out of the hallway. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest. " I was waiting to see if you'd leave so I could go." She said. Darien chuckled, and walked towards her. Dropping her arms to her side she, likewise, took a step back. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked. Darien stopped, and put his hands in his pockets, looking her up and Down. Serenas brow became creased with worry, as she folded her arms across her chest. "What?" she asked, as she shivered. Darien's eyes bore into hers, "You're very beautiful Serena." He said. A chill ran down Serenas back as she shook her head. "Don't you come near me." She said as she backed up, feeling her spine hit the corner where the wall and the hallway met. She winced. Darien sighed, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Which is all the more reason, you should be taken care of." Darien managed to get out. Serena raised an eye brow. "What?" she asked exasperated. "I mean you should be looked after." He replied, looking up at her again. "Because you think I'm beautiful? I'm sorry, but it seems to me you have your priorities a little out of order here." She said wide eyed.  
  
"See, you being a......well, person of.." "A Vampire" he said, "You can say vampire Serena. It isn't a dirty word." Serena cleared her throat, "I beg to differ.." she said while sighing, "Anyway, being that you are,..who, er, what you are, I'm sure you've got your life together. Right? I mean you have this house, and from what I saw pretty nice cars, and you don't need to do anything really. You're set." She said gesturing to the house. "But me.." she pointed her herself, " I am another story. I am a wreck. I have one more year of college, and after that, I'm going to Paris for an internship. I have plans, I have goals. There are some things I have to do in order to make me, as well as my mother, happy." She said a bit infuriated. "And then, oh, and then...you break it to me that I need looked after? A twenty-one year old needs looks after? Nuh-uh buddy. No, no, no. Serena Townsend does not need a babysitter." Darien cocked his head to the side as he listened, "I don't want charity, you obviously messed up my house though, so I demand you pay for everything you took out, but other than that, I don't need any help from you. If I need to I'll go to the cops and now...what the Hell are you smiling at!?" she yelled the last part.  
  
Darien just stood there grinning. "Darien, stop it right now! What is wrong with you?" Darien chuckled, "It's nothing Serena, it's just some things never change." He stated simply. "Oh yes, there's that too. When you say that, what do. You. Mean!" Laughing Darien walked over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Darling, it's late, you should go back to bed." He told her. Serena grunted and pushed his hands off her shoulders, "Uh, No!" she said. "Priorities Darien. We all have them, and mine is to go home, deal with the authorities, and slowly pick up the pieces of my life that you and your friends have shattered." She said in a serious tone. Breathing deeply, she frowned, looking at his face closely. A hurt lingered in his eyes, and she internally groaned. She had hurt the feelings of a vampire, but then, she thought about the reality of the situation. Darien was a killer. He drank blood, and attacked people. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she had to. He was not a safe person to be around. None of his kind was, "Darien, I should go. I need to go." She told him, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
Standing there for a few more minutes, Serena turned her vision to look at the carpet. 'Well, I guess, ..I guess I should be going." She said. Waiting for a reply from him, she sighed. Figuring he had nothing more to say, she slowly moved her back off the corner, and walked to her left around him. Though suddenly, his arm shot out to place his hand on the other corner, so she was blocked, "Darien." "I'm sorry Serena." He said sternly. "If I have to do this forcefully, I will." He said. A fear filled Serenas eyes, "Darien, what are you." She tried to speak, but she was cut short when she was suddenly picked up, and carried down the hall. "Darien!" she cried. Taking a turn, and then another, Darien ended up back with her in his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind them, He paced to the bed, and placed her on it in a surprisingly gentle fashion. Squirming, Serena sat back up, "Darien!.." "Tell me Serena." He said, raising his voice over her own, "Where'd you learn to pick locks?" he asked. Serena, surprise by the question, stopped her talking, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" It was a completely different topic in general. "You successfully picked my lock, which means I'm going to have to add another one to keep you where you're wanted." He said sternly. Serenas eyes went wide. "Darien, you can't keep me locked up in here!" She shouted. Darien's nostrils seemed to flare then. Looking into his eyes, Serena swore she could see something there, though she couldn't understand what. "Serena, I have no time to argue with you." He said. Looking at his forehead, Serena saw a bead of something red drip down. Blood, "Darien!...." "Serena, will you stay here willfully, if I do not lock you in?" he asked. "Darien, you're, ." "Answer me Serena!" he shouted, hands balled into fists at his sides. Serena gulped. "Darien...No, no I wont." She answered finally. Nodding his head, Darien turned on his heel quickly, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Hearing the click, of what sounded like three locks, Serena quickly jumped off the bed. Running to the door, she tried to open it, but it was impossible. It wouldn't even give. Beating on it with her fists, Serena screamed, "Darien! You can't do this to me! Darien!" Beating on it with her fists, she wailed, "Darien, I have class tomorrow, I have a family I need to speak with, DARIEN!!!!!!!" Stopping her beating, that was obviously not aiding her in any way, she sighed. Turning to lean her back on the door, she slid down to sit on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest. "Ass!" she yelled again. Dropping her head to rest on her knees, grunting loudly, she picked her head up again, and banged it on the door, "Damn it!" she screamed, "Why didn't I say I would have stayed!" she yelled.  
  
Time passed slowly. And considering the fact Serena had no idea what the actual time was, made her angry. All Darien had let on, was that it was late. After a while though, she just gave up on wondering and worrying, to lay on the bed. Curling her body around one of his large pillows, she starred at the door. 'When's he coming back?' she wondered. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent of his pillow. It reminded her of him. Then, the familiar feeling came roaring back at her. She knew this scent. His scent. Like cinnamon and rose petals. Though very feint, mixed with something else completely him. Exhaling, she rolled onto her other side, taking the pillow with her. Had he done the same thing that she was, before? Had he ever clung to his pillow for support, or to forget the feeling of loneliness? Surely it was loneliness to be a vampire. Only to be in the company of other vamps, and have little if any social interactment with others. Sleeping in the dark, by yourself, for all your days. Suddenly Serena, who was angry at Darien till no end, found herself pitying him and his life style. She had mentioned to him that he was set for the rest of his days. He had the house, the cars, the money, everything. Only, it just dawned on her, that he had no one to share it with. No family, or, a wife of some sort. All of his family had to be dead, and as for a spouse, unless he found one in another Vampire, she was dead too. Though, she had no idea if he was, or ever married.  
  
Shifting a bit in her position, she went still quickly at hearing the clicks of the locks on the door. Holding her breath, she listened with burning ears. The door opened swiftly. Feeling a presence in the room, Serena shivered a bit. Listening intently for him to make a move, she jerked a bit as she felt sudden pressure on the bed behind her. Waiting for him to say something, she shivered once again. She was too frightened to turn around and look at him, too frightened to glance back. Though, she suddenly felt a touch on her shoulder. All tension seemed drained from her in that instant. Exhaling her breath, Serena rolled slightly, to look at him.  
  
Darien smiled down at her. He seemed in a much better mood. "Don't be afraid Serena." He said sweetly. "Are you angry?" she asked. Darien shook his head, "No. No darling I'm not." He replied, cupping the side of her face with his hand, and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." "But, I saw.." "Blood? He asked. Serena nodded, "It's what happens sometimes." He said. Serena raised an eyebrow, "What happens sometimes?" "Yes, when I don't feed. I become too weak. That's why I was so short with you. I apologize. I had to leave quickly before I did something I regret." He said. Serna tried not to seem too shocked as she gave him a weak smile, "Then, maybe it's good that you left so suddenly." She said. Looking up at the ceiling, she shivered at what she had just said, He had gone out and literally killed someone for a meal. "No, I didn't Serena." Jerking her head to look back at him, she couldn't believe how easily he had read her thoughts, "I don't kill Serena. I promise you I don't." "Then how..isn't it supposed to be.." "I don't kill." He replied sternly, yet softly, "Then how?" Darien sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You really want to know this don't you?" he asked, looking at the wall. Serena chewed the side of her cheek for a minute, "Yes, I really do, I guess." She replied. Darien looked back down at her. "Well then...." he took a breath, "Where do I start?" he seemed lost in thought for a minute, before he began, "It used to be, in the old country, that for a Vampire to survive, that he would have to drink the all the blood of their victim. Thus killing them." He sighed, "But, I have changed that. That is one of the things different about the old world, and the new world. You can actually feed, without killing them." Serena adjusted her head a bit, "Really?" she asked. "How?" "Darien smiled, "You don't take all of their blood." Serena frowned, "You see, everyone has a little to spare. People give blood everyday, and they live don't they?" he asked her. Serena nodded, "So there you have it. It makes perfect since. All you have to do, is find more than one person who's willing to donate a little of their life to me." He said. Serenas brows furrowed, "And who would volunteer for that?" she asked. Darien grinned, "I believe their are many muggers, and other attackers out there with worse on their minds than I." He said. Serena smiled a tad at the thought of him doing the world a service. Who knows how many people he had actually saved by 'feeding'  
  
Looking across the room to his desk, she suddenly remembered, "Darien." she said. "What about all those missing people?" she asked. Looking with her at the paper on his desk, he sighed, "This is the new world Serena. Things have changed for the vampires here. Most of who came here, wanted to escape the pain that they were in. In other words, those who hated to kill." He said looking back at Serena. "Those who wanted such a life, found me. I was the first here, and I taught them how to feed without killing. I am their master, the one they hold allegiance to. I taught them how to create more of our kind, and how to take them under their wing. Something the elders never did in the old world." Swallowing hard, Darien stood back up, "But, even though this is the New World Serena, there are those here, from the old. They spy on us, watch us from a far. They think I have no clue, but I do. And so does my inner circle. Damien and Samuel were a part of the spy group, and there are still more out there." He said, looking down at her. Serena sat up, "Darien, what about me? What have I got to do with anything?" Darien stared at her a moment before answering, "I don't know." He said. "Liar!" She shouted, getting off the bed. "Don't give me that. You do too know!" Darien made a sound of indifference, "Serena, all I know is what you are to Me." He stated. "Well that could be a start Darien, tell me that then." She said, placing her hands on her hips. Darien just smiled, "Serena, it is five a.m. in the morning, do you know that?" he asked. Serenas thoughts suddenly came to a halt. "Five? Really?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes." He said, walking around the bed to stand in front of her.  
  
"You haven't been asleep tonight, and you need your rest." He said. Serena sat back down on the bed. She had been feeling her bodies exhaustion and fatigue for a while, "I have a class in three hours." She said. Darien chuckled, "I doubt you're in any condition to attend that class." He said. Serena nodded absently, thinking about what she would be missing. "And as for me, I must retire now." Serena looked up at him, then to his bed behind her, "No, I don't sleep up here. I dwell here. I sleep in my secret room in my basement. As far away from the rays of the sun as I can possibly get." He said. "You'll sleep here though. You seem comfortable enough anyway." "Sure." She said. Bending down slightly, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Serena." He whispered, standing back up. Serena looked back at him. "Good night." She replied. Smiling down at her, he walked to a bureau that he had up against the wall. Opening it and pulling out a button up shirt, he waked back over to Serena and handed it to her. "If you want to change for sleep. There's a bathroom right through that door in the corner." Serena looked to where he was motioning to. Odd she had never noticed the door before. "Thanks you." She said. "Your welcome." Turning, he walked towards the door. "Rest Serena, you're safer here than anywhere else." Opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, he leaned his head back in, "And don't think about going anywhere." He said winking. Getting to her feet quickly, Serena threw the shirt he had given her, at the door.  
  
After the door was shut, she heard the locks click into place. "Grrrrrrrrrrr." Serena growled. As much as Darien had told her, and as much as she wanted to sleep, she couldn't stay. She just couldn't. Looking about the room once more, she noticed some things she hadn't. Such as the thick curtains that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. They were on the wall that was opposite the door. Quickly going to them, she pushed them back to reveal a window, and a view of several small gardens that dotted the front of his home. She couldn't see too well through the darkness, but she was sure they were beautiful. Serena always wanted to have a large garden when she got older. That's why she wanted to go to Europe so badly, to see the gardens of Versailles.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she focused on the task at hand. Searching the window, she saw if there was a way to open it at all. It was large, but she figured it had to open some way. Finally looking at the bottom of it, she saw a latch. Smiling with enthusiasm, she quickly unlatched it, and slid the heavy thing up. "Damn, this thing is made out of real glass." She thought out loud as she lifted. Raising it high enough, she looked out and down. Gasping, she saw it was a straight fall. Nothing for her to hang on to. Huffing, and feeling the cold skin on her bare arms, she shivered. What was she gonna do? Suddenly, she saw it. To her left, she looked closer, and saw it was a vine covered trellis. Almost laughing at the irony, she grasped it, a shook it for good measure. She didn't want it breaking on her way down.  
  
Feeling it was sturdy enough, she got a strong hold on it, and slowly placed her foot on it. Honestly, Darien had to be a bit off the ball to not think about her escaping out the window. Climbing down it slowly, she almost jumped for joy when she reached the ground. Rubbing her forearms to gain warmth, she jogged off. Luckily his room was at the front of his house.  
  
Tired, hungry, and cold, Serena finally made it to the nearest gas station, which had to be at least a mile from Darien's Home. Entering the brightly lit store, Serena shivered while walking up to the old man behind the counter, "You alright miss?" he asked as he spotted her. Serena smiled, hiding her fatigue. "Oh yeah. It's just uh, my car broke down, and I needed a ride back to town." She said. The old man eyed her suspiciously, but only nodded. "Sure, you need a tow truck?" he asked. "No. No ,I don't need one. I've already called Triple H, and they're on their way. I just didn't want to be stuck in my car. And uh, I wanted to call my friend to let her know I was alright." She said. The man smiled warmly then, " I see." He said, "Well, you can use my phone for free missy, and, do you need a jacket?" he asked Serena smiled brightly, "Oh, um, yes. I uh, guess I left mine in my car." She said. He nodded slightly, "We sell some cheap ones here. Go take yourself one, and don't worry about the cost." He said. Smiling, Serena thanked the man, and found herself a jacket. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Using to phone to call a taxi cab service, or her 'friend' as she had told the man, she waited outside for it. When it finally came, she practically dived in, and told the man her directions. She couldn't go home, so there was only one other place where she felt she could impose.  
  
Pulling up in front of a house, she told the Taxi cab driver to wait, while she ran and grabbed money. Running up to the house, she banged on the door. Not getting a response, she began ringing the doorbell, and banged again. Finally hearing the lock click, she stopped. Standing in the open doorway, looking tired and possibly frost bitten, Serena smiled shakily, "Hey Molly, wanna hear an interesting story?" she asked as Molly stood there, shocked at what she was seeing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Hi guys. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It kind of took a lot out of me. I hope I don't end up with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome before I'm 30. Anyway, please read and review. I like to hear how you're liking it. Thanks all, Ciao for now-Twigs  
  
P.S. I might be a little slow with updates for a while. Med classes are gonna be taking up a lot of my energy. But don't worry. I'll be updating much more than once a week. 


	6. Try Me, Ch 6

Molly stared at Serena in shock. "Rena? What happened to..." "No time Mol. Do you happen to have fifteen bucks?" Serena asked quickly, while ruffling her hair. Giving her a look up and down, Molly could not believe the sight she saw before her. The usually well put together Serena, was not standing there. Instead, a worn looking mess of a girl. Standing there in dirty jeans, a faded shirt, paint smudged boots, and a two dollar jacket, Serena looked miserable. "Why, what for?" Molly asked. Serena pointed behind her with her thumb, to the cab waiting in the street. "A cab?! Serena! Why didn't you call me if you needed a ride?" she asked. Serena rolled her eyes, grunting "Molly, first things first, can I borrow fifteen bucks so this guy wont have a conniption and call the cops?" she asked. Sighing Molly just nodded wide eyed, "Alright,... hold on, let me get my purse." Watching Molly walk off, Serena turned around to the driver and waved, signaling she'd be right there. The guy waved back and smiled at her. 'god, no more smiling men.' She thought to herself as she leaned against the door post. Hearing footsteps in the house, Serena turned her attention inside to see Molly bustling out of a room. "I got it." She said walking up to her friend. "Great, thanks Molly. I was wondering, could you..could you maybe go out there and pay him for me. Cause right now, I feel like if I take another step, I'll fall." She said. Molly's brow was creased with worry as she looked at her friend, "Sure Serena." She said, patting her shoulder.  
  
Walking past her, Molly made her way to the cab waiting near the curb. Ducking her head in the passenger side window, she prompted the money, "Thank you much." he spoke with a thick southern accent. "Be sure take care that friend now hear." He said, pointing to the house. Molly nodded, glancing back, when her mouth suddenly dropped open. She saw Serena crawling on the ground, into her house, "Serena!" she cried, walking back to her house. Paying no attention to the cab that drove away, she ran to her house and walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Serena? What's going on?" she asked. Serena just continued her slow crawl to Molly's couch. "Oh, you would have died Mol." She said, suddenly laughing for no reason.  
  
Making it to the couch, Serena layed face down on it. Head buried in the cushion, she giggled some more, "I was.haha." A fit of giggles overtook her. Molly kneeled down beside the couch, "You were..?" Serena stopped laughing for a moment, before lifting her head to look at her friend, "Ha..yeah, I was um, kidnapped." She said clearing her throat, and feeling a chill run through her. She was so tired, even the heat of Molly's house made her cold. "Kidnapped!" Molly yelped, "Serena....Serena are you alright!? What happened? we should call the police." Molly said getting to her feet. Serena began laughing again. "No, No." she said, reaching out a hand to stop her friend. Molly stopped in her tracks, and looked down at her. "I'm not finished." She said, "I was kidnapped,...by a vampire!" she said. "HA! Oh wow, this is so not how I pictured me telling you." She said laying the side of her face on the cushion. "Serena, I'm gonna call the cops." She said. Serena just hook her head, "No..no Molly, don't...don't do that." She said as her breaths became slower, "Don't do.." she stopped talking, her eyes slowly closing. Kneeling down again, Molly began to get panicky, "Serena?" she asked. Serena didn't respond. "Serena?" she asked again, looking at her closely. Though her fears were suddenly put aside when she heard a loud snore erupt from her friend. Falling on her butt, Molly laughed, and sighed, she was just asleep. Worry still plagued her though. She had to call someone. Getting up and reaching the phone, she dialed a familiar number and waited. "Hello." Came a voice over the phone, "Yes, Andrew Taylor Please" Molly said.  
  
Standing over her sleeping form, Molly shared a worried look with her and Serena's good friend Andrew. Andrew was a medical student at BU in Houston, and had come to New Orleans to Visit his family. He had looked her over as best he could, being that she was basically in a dead sleep. "Well, she has to wake up fro me to look her over thoroughly." He said, crossing his arms over her broad chest, "She doesn't seem to be hurt any anyway though. My best guess is that it's just fatigue. You said she was laughing when she came in?..." he asked. Molly nodded her head. "yeah, she was laughing about it. She said she had been kidnapped." Andrew seemed to be thinking, "Well, if she was laughing, I doubt she was abused in anyway. Then again, she could have been covering the pain." He said sitting down in a chair. Molly's jaw dropped, "Andrew? Could she really be in bad shape?" she asked. "Hard to say." He replied, leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his head up with his hands. "We were told that when women come into the ER that are rape victims, are usually very sovereign, and fidgety. But never laughing, I'm sure we're pretty safe." He said, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Molly moaned, "Andrew, please, I don't wanna talk about that. I just want to believe she's in perfect health, if not exhausted beyond belief." Sighing, Andrew Nodded, "Ok then Molly. I'm sorry." He said. Fiddling with the neck of her shirt, Molly glanced out her living room window, trying not to think of all the things that could of happened to Serena. The sun was just starting to light up the sky, promising yet another day. "Andrew, you want some coffee?" she asked, not bothering to turn around. Andrew sighed and leaned back into his chair, "I'd love some."  
  
A loud, shrill tone broke through the silence of the house. Awaking with a jump, Serena took a blurry look around the room. Light shinned in through the thin, drawn curtains of the living room window. Breathing deeply, Serena rubbed her eyes, as she moved slowly to sit up on the couch. Yawning, Serena took a look to at the clock hanging over the fireplace. It was three thirty-five. Looking in her lap, she saw a blanket that she figured Molly had placed over her. Smiling, Serena was just barely aware of the still ringing telephone in the background, when she heard Molly's answering machine pick up. "Hey, this is Molly, can't get to the phone, probably cause I'm sleeping, but leave a message anyhow. And I'll think about getting back to you later; bye....'beep" Serenas ears perked up, "Serena? Serena, are you there?" it was Molly, "Well, I guess you're still asleep. Just wanted to tell you, in case you were awake, that I pulled out some clothes that you left over at my house a while ago. Get cleaned up, and stay put. Andrew was there earlier, but he had to leave, but that does not mean you can go. I don't want you running off anywhere! Bye....'beep" Serena sighed, and rubbed her face with her hands. She still felt worn out, but this time, her hunger beat out her tiredness. Getting up, and walking to the kitchen, Serena raided the fridge. Good thing Molly had a stash of chocolate, and some pre-made Cesar salad, or else she would have died from starvation.  
  
Pulling out her chosen items, she took a seat at the table, and devoured every last piece of the salad, and a few pieces of chocolate. "Now for starch." Serena said, getting back up to make one last raid. Washing her dishes in the sink, she took a look in the pantry to find a bag of large croissants. "Thank you Molly." Serena said sighing, as she grabbed two of them and ate the first on with relish. Finally deciding she had had her fill, Serena left the kitchen, and made her way to Molly's room where she saw her folded clothes. Nibbling on her bread, she picked up her clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. Taking a hot shower, and putting on some clean clothes, Serena felt a bit better. Recalling all the things he had to do, mad her wince Just thinking about her apartment alone, was enough to drive her insane. Even just going back to the place was a struggle for her.  
  
Preparing to leave, Serena grabbed a sweatshirt from Molly's closet, and walked back to the kitchen. Finding some pen and paper in a junk drawer, she scribbled a note. 'Hey Molly, thanks for the grub and everything, but I gotta get home. I'm fine, I promise. Just give me a call when you get this. I'll be there. I have some things to take care of.' She wrote. Nodding her head in satisfaction, Serena left the note on her counter, and left, locking the door with the key that Molly stashed in her potted plant by the door. Walking down the side walk of the subdivision, Serena shivered a little adjusting to the coolness. Thankful for the heat of the sun, she made her way out of the neighborhood, and too a bus stop, a mile down the road.  
  
Thankful she was able to get a bus that dropped her off only a few blocks from her apartment building, she reached her home quickly. Standing in the same spot outside, where she had the night before, she looked up to her apartment. The grass under her feet was uprooted with tire marks, which she figured to be the fault of the police department. Silently, Serena hoped that she wasn't going to meet with any inhuman surprises once she got up there. "Yep, that's all I need now. To have another creature jump out at Me." She said to herself.  
  
Balling her hands into fists, Serena set her jaw determinedly. Walking around the building to reach the door, she punched in her number, and walked up the flights of stairs. Reaching the fourth floor, Serena stopped to star down the walkway. On the cement floor, just outside her door, layed pieces of yellow tape with black letter on it. Grunting, Serna walked down to her front door, and stood in front of it. Swinging the base of the outside light over, Serena pulled out a key from the little nitch that was visible. Looking at the key, then at the door, Serena prepared herself for the worst. Trashed furniture, possible splatters of inhuman blood. Anything was possible. Taking a deep breath, and stomping her mental list of possibilities, Serena finally shoved the key in the door, and opened it with a small grunt.  
  
Letting the door swing open, Serena was ready to snap in two at whatever sight she saw, when she completely froze instead. Eyes wide with shock, Serena stepped into her apartment. Her surprisingly clean apartment. Everything was completely different. The furniture, the décor, everything. And what was especially scary, was the everything was exactly her taste. The Furniture was suede, overstuffed and soft. Also, instead of having a loveseat, she now had two chairs of the same style. On the wall over the couch, hung a beautiful painting. Then looking closely at it, she saw that the painting was real. Not a reprint, but a real, honest to god painting. It must have been worth a fortune, looking very old indeed. Exasperated, she spun around, and took it all in. A new Flat screen T.V. hung on her wall across from the couch, and a rug layed in the middle of the floor, with a cherry coffee table in the center of it. It looked so new, so homey. She had always thought of what her house might look like, had she ever been successful in art, and it resembled what she now saw in her student apartment. Shutting and locking the front door, Serena went to her phone, noticing that was new aw well, and picked it up. Dialing her mothers work number, she called long distance to South Carolina.  
  
Dialing her mothers extension, she listened to the phone ring three times before her mother finally answered it, "Hello." Came her voice. Serena almost cried. Feeling her eyes fill with tears, she sniffled, "Mom?" she said, grinning wide into the phone "Serena? Serena! Where have you been!? I've been trying to reach you. I called all day Sunday, and all day Saturday. You had me so worried, where have you been?" she asked, sounding a bit angry. Serena couldn't feel bad though, "Mom, it's so good to hear your voice." She said, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Noticing her mothers slight gasp, she knew automatically something was up, "Serena? What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, in the only way a mother could ask. Serena just sniffled again, wishing her mother was there with her, giving her a hug. "Mom, I'm just so.tired." She said, sitting down at her small table, which she noticed, was new as well. Running her hand over the top, she sighed, "I've just been having kind of a rough time." She said, calming her emotions a little, trying to down play them as much as possible. "Is it a guy?" her mother asked Serena laughed a little. "Something like that." She replied, drumming her fingers on the table. "Tell me what's wrong sweetie. What happened?" she asked. Serena pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. How could she possibly tell her mother what she had been through? Gathering up enough courage though, Serena trimmed the fat for her mother, "Well, I met someone. He kind of rescued me in a way. And well, he's just, I don't know, different." She said gulping. "Hmmmm. I see." He mother said. "He's the possessive type isn't he? A little controlling." Serena almost laughed, as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Almost mom. Not quite, but almost." She said. "Oh, so he's the kind you likes to buy and give you things too huh?" she asked. "Ummm..." Serena took a look around her apartment. "And is he by chance, drop dead gorgeous?" Serena leaned back in her chair, "Ha, well..." "Serena, I would stay away from him." She said. Serenas mouth gaped open, "Mom, it's not as bad as you make it sound." She said. "Oh, I'm sure it's not. I'm sure it's worse." Serena cringed as once again, she hit the nail in the head. "Listen sweetie, the world is full of men, and good men too. You drop this boy like a bad habit, and go find you one." Serena moaned, "Ma.." "Don't Ma me. I don't want to see you foolin around, wasting your life, when you could be happy. Immature, possessive boys are not what you need right now. Maybe if he'd grow up a little more, he'd see there are things in life more important than, well, than the stuff he's doing." She said. Serena smiled wryly. Ha, you have no idea mom, I think he might actually be a bit too old for me.' She thought, "Well sweetie, I'm sorry, but I'll have to let you go. We're closing up for the say here. What time is it there? Four thirty?" she asked. "Yeah mom, about four thirty." Serna said, running her fingers through her hair. She heard her mother sigh, "Well, I have to let you go. You gonna be home tonight?" she asked. Serena rolled her eyes at the questions, "Maybe, I don't know. Molly and I might decide to do something." "Oh ok then. Well, if you feel like talking sweetie, give me a call. Remember, I'm always here." She said. Serena could feel her smile over the phone. "OK mom. Love you.' "Love you too." With that, they hung up. Serena chewed her bottom lip, as she sat back, and looked at the phone that sat on the table. Taking another look around, she couldn't help but wonder when all the change had occurred. It had to have happened when she was at Molly's. Things couldn't have possibly been done over night. Or, could they?  
  
Shutting her eyes, Serena departed to her bedroom, where she practically collapsed when she saw it. The bed and everything had been changed. It was similar too the canopy bed that she had first found herself in, in Darien's home. Though it was smaller, to accommodate the room. A lingerie drawer stood next to her closet door, to the left of her, and a rug was placed on the floor in front if her, at the foot of her bed. Leaning against the door frame, Serena gave a heart felt sigh, but then replaced her happiness aside, to reveal a frown. It was too much. "Why's he being so sweet to me?" she asked herself. Crossing her arms, Serene decided not to go into her room.  
  
Walking back down the hallway, Serena stopped at her hallway closet. Opening the door, she found her coat, and her keys that she had placed on one of the shelves. Putting on her coat, she decided to head back to Molly's. She didn't get home till six, and she thought it'd be better to be there when she got home.  
  
Leaving her apartment, Serena locked the door, and walked down the walkway, when she heard another door close. Turning around, she saw her next door neighbor, Ms. Browne, standing putside her apartment. She was an older looking woman, in her mid forties or so, but she looked much older. She had had a string of bad luck since birth, that condemned her to have two ex- husbands, eight horrible kids, and a dog that didn't obey her. "Hey Ms. Browne" Serena said, in the most nonchalant voice she could muster. Though she didn't really respond. She just looked up at her, and pulled out a cigarette from her pants pocket. Not getting an answer from her, Serena just decided to turn around and leave, "So where you been girl?" came her voice. Serena turned around, and paced a few steps towards her, "Hmm, ...?" she asked. Ms Brown lit her cigarette, then took a puff, dangling it between her two fingers, "Haven't seen you in a while. Not since Friday. You spend a weekend with your boyfriend or something?" she asked. Serena smiled wryly, "Spending time with a friend." She said, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "Same thing." She said smirking and taking another drag. "Whew, you should have seen your place Serena. It was a shamble when the police got here. The whole building practically came to this floor." She said. Serena nodded, "Yeah, I can understand why." "Yep, police tried to get a hold of you, but no one knew where you were. Not until that friend of your came by. Ga, what was his name?" she said thinking. Serena leaned against the rail, listening intently. Who was she talking about? And how much had Darien actually covered up? "Dave! Yeah, David, long hair, a real looker." She said. Serena took a deep breath, "Yeah, that's him." She said, remembering the man who was with Darien that night. Ms. Browne nodded, "Yep, said he came by to pick up your mail. And told the cops you were at your boyfriends house for the weekend." She said. Serena just smiled, "Well, I don't have a boyfriend. He's just a friend. Dave likes to over exaggerate." She said, trying to play to quiet game. "Yeah, don't know what else he told them but they seemed satisfied. Then as soon as the police left, it was about one in the morning. Then those movers came and left around eleven a.m." she said. Looking at the ground, Serena nodded, "Yep, luckily they uh, got finished, and got my wrecked stuff out of there." She said. Ms. Browne took a puff, and nodded too, "Yeah, but that racket though, drove me nuts. Doors slamming. You turn your TV up way too loud if you ask Me." She said irritably. Serena gave her a curious look, "What, the movers?" she asked. She shook her head, "Nah, they were quiet as mice, I mean the other sounds. I don't know what you were doing in there, but don't do it again." She said. Serena was confused, "What are you talking about? When?" she asked. "Damn girl, the noises! About ten minutes ago they stopped. Thank God" She said. Serena felt a chill run down her spine. "Ms Browne." She said in a shaky voice, "I've only been home for ten minutes." She said. Ms. Browne gave her a serious look, flicking her cigarette over the railing, and standing up straight, "Well then." She said calmly, "My mistake." Turning around, she walked back into her apartment, and shut her door.  
  
Serena felt the color drain from her cheeks, as she slowly turned around. She was standing between her and Ms Browne's apartment, when the only way o leaving was walking past her door. Taking shallow breaths, Serena crept past her door, feeling an impending doom about the situation. Walking past it she suddenly heard the lock on the other side, unlatch. Taking no more time, Serena took off running, hearing the door crash open behind her. Taking off down he stairs, she heard a violent shriek behind her.  
  
Running down the stairs at brake neck speed, Serena cried. 'No, no...." to herself. Reaching the bottom floor, Serena shot out of the door, and into the parking lot. Scrambling for the keys I her pocket, she just managed to pull them out when she tripped over something. Crashing to the ground ,Serena could only think of how stupid she was, Trying to get up, she realized, something was enabling her to do so. A person in fact. Looking up, she saw a guy practically lying on top her, "Get off!" she cried, just before he clamped a hand down over her mouth. "Shhh, shh! You want that thing to find you?" the guy asked. Serena stopped struggling when she heard his words, remembering what Dave had told her. 'When you scream, it just makes you easier to find' Closing her eyes, Serena felt the guy move off of her, and help her up. Getting a good look at him, he defiantly wasn't a vampire. He wore a turtleneck sweater, and baggy pants. Dark hair and dark eyes, with a pale face made him look like he may have been a druggie. He was a young guy too. Maybe nineteen, still a teenager at least. "What are you doing? What's going on here?" Serena asked angrily. He smiled at her, "I'm here to help. I'm a friend of Darien's." He said. Serena eyed him up and down. Darien defiantly had some odd friends, "I'd love to stay here and answer all your questions but I suggest I get you out of here." Grabbing her by the wrist, he led her through the parking lot, to stop behind a Cadillac, "Let me tell you, you're sure crazy to come back here." He said. Serena didn't bother listening to him. Her eyes were scanning everything. She hadn't seen who was chasing her, all she heard was a scream, and she took off. "May be, but the important thing is that we get out of here." She said nervously, mumbling to herself. He smiled I agree. Hearing a pop behind her, Serena looked to see the trunk of the Cadillac open, she looked back at him, "What?" He only laughed and pushed her in, closing it on top of her while she screamed.  
  
Unlocking the car with his keyless entry, he waited for two others guys to come running out of the apartment. Running up to him, one asked, "Did we get her?" the guy only smiled, "We got her." He replied. 


	7. Try Me, Ch 7

Serena rolled from one side to the other as she felt the car take its turns, and kept banging her head each time it took a bump. Crying in the darkness if the confined Space, Serena constantly shouted. Hitting the trunk lid with her fist, she slowly felt them go numb, almost feeling the bruises surface. Stopping her banging briefly to press her hands against both sides of the trunk as they turned, she suddenly went flying up, and with a bang, hit her head. Landing hard on the floor of the trunk, Serena screamed in agony. Curling up into a ball, Serena pressed her back against the side wall, and felt the top of her head. Touching a patch of wetness, she cringed as she began to feel dizzy. She had a concussion, she knew it. Resting her head on the floor, Serena slowly cried. She was a fool. A complete moron. Why had she left Darien's house? I she hadn't, she was quite sure she wouldn't be in pain now. Closing her eyes, she tried to not throw up. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath of cold, stale air. Hopefully, she wouldn't die of asphyxiation before she reached her destination. Wherever that was.  
  
Gritting her teeth in pain for a bit longer, Serena felt the car stop suddenly. Afraid to move her head, she just layed there. Seeing a crack of night sky through a crack in the lid, it suddenly opened, and over her stood three men. Or, boys. They looked like teenagers. One of them she recognized as the one who had pushed her in, while the other two were dressed all in black. Gothic, wearing turtle necks, they seemed to be nervous. "Okay, get up." Said the guy she did recognize. Serena didn't budge though. "Get up!" he said harshly, shaking her. Serena only cringed, letting out a quiet "Oww." The guy suddenly seemed scared, "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Serena didn't answer. Leaning over, the guy looked at her face and noticed a line of blood running across her forehead. "Oh shit." He said. When suddenly, he let out a gasp, falling backwards to the ground. Curling into a ball, he strained in trying to breath.  
  
Serena had kicked him squarely between the legs. Her foot hanging out of the trunk, though the rest of her body was motionless. Stepping back quickly, the other two guys just stared at her. "What should we do man?" One asked the other. "Get her inside I guess." Said the other.  
  
Feeling herself being lifted, Serena was barely aware of where she was going. One guy held her under her arms, while the other carried her feet. Her chin resting on her chest, Serena didn't notice what place she was being carried into, until she saw marble floor beneath her. Hearing the stomps of shoes on the hard floor, Serena shut her eyes. She didn't want to realize the overwhelming irony that was obviously plaguing her. Hearing a grunt, Serena found herself lying on the cold floor. Shivering as she felt the coolness of it touch her back where her shirt and jacket had risen up. Rolling her head to the side, she felt a warm fluid roll down her scalp, to pool a little on the floor below her. Hearing heavy footsteps, Serena opened her eyes to a slit, and saw the guy she had kicked limping into the house, slamming the door behind him. A click of shoes on the floor, echoed through her brain. A woman was in the room as well. "Where do you want her?" asked a boy. Silence lingered for a moment. "Back room." Came a female voice. Again being carried in the same fashion, Serena closed her eyes, wishing she was back inside her old room in North Carolina before her father died; resting in her bed, and hearing the soft chatter of her parents in the living room. Everything was simpler then. No money troubles, no surprise, Just the knowledge your whole world was in perfect harmony.  
  
Dropped to the floor with a thud, Serena moaned out loud, as she heard a door close somewhere in the background of her thoughts. Opening her eyes a little, Serena saw light flicker in the room. There was a fire lit somewhere out of her view, and it was the only light. Too afraid to move her head, she rolled her eyes slowly around the room, finally resting them on a burning set of violet ones. "So nice to see you again." Came a cool female voice. Looking around, Serena found herself lying between a couch, and a coffee table. "No use in planning an escape sweetie. The last one you pulled off nearly cost you your life. Or so it seems." The woman bent down, to hover over her head, "Your injured. Hmm, I guess that's what I get for hiring humans to do a vamps job." She said snickering. The woman tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear, "I can't believe you're the one. Who are you? I replica of what was?" she spat angrily. "Well, replicas aren't as good as the real thing. And you aren't half as good as I am. I can feel your weakness radiating off you. You're pathetic." Gasping, Serena took a deep breath. "what's the mater? Cat got your tongue?" she asked. Serena gasped once more, "No." she stated softly, "it's just that I was jumped by a pair of goons who were hired to do the dirty work of a pretty little slut..." She had no idea where her strength to say it, nor where her sudden memory of the event had come from. The woman just smiled down at her. "So, you can speak." She said. "I don't understand why you just don't give up girl. You'll never be me. Why try? You're mortal. You'd do yourself a favor by killing yourself." Gesturing with her head to the table, Serena looked at it. On it rested a glass of, what looked to be, wine. "That drink will cure you of your ills. It'll help you." She said in an unnaturally sweet voice. Serena looked back up at the woman. Inhuman eyes bore into hers. She was trying something on her, though Serena wasn't giving in, "You.. can't make me." She said huffing. The woman stood up quickly. "Like Hell I can't!" she yelled.  
  
Walking from the kitchen, and into his foyer, Darien gave a look around. Everything seemed too still. He had just risen, a bit earlier than normal, with the full setting of the sun, and felt the need to feed. Though his heart didn't seem to crave new blood, as much as it craved the presence of a certain young woman, who should have been in his bedroom. But, for some reason, he couldn't feel her there. Sensing danger at her disappearance, he searched with his mind, heightening his senses entirely. He could feel every grain of wood made to build his home. The heartbeats of the creature outside, as well as the scent that lingered around him. Sniffing he air, his gaze was drawn to the center of the entryway before him. Walking to it, he stood directly over a spot of red that defiled the floor. Leaning down, he sniffed faintly, knowing it. Getting up quickly, he bared his fangs and growled so loud, that it echoed. Practically flying to the back of his house, he could feel the hurt of a body, but the strength of a spirit. It was Serena, and she wasn't alone.  
  
Callista stood over Serena, holding the glass in her hands. "It won't matter. As soon as this touches your lips, you'll be too tempted to drink it." Serena moaned in frustration, when a sudden crash made her mentally jump, causing her to wince in pain. Suddenly, the woman was no longer standing over her. She heard a scuffle, and figured someone had taken enough pity on her to stop the woman.  
  
Darien held Callista up in he air by her throat, pressing her back hard into the wall. Callista seemed too entranced by the fact it was Darien, to do anything about it though. "Darien." she tried to choke out, "MASTER!! You address me as Master!!" he yelled in a tone that scared her. Eyes glazed in rage, he had seen the shape Serena was in, and was out for vengeance. "Darien, I was trying to protect you." She said. Darien only tightened his grip, hearing her sudden intake of breath, 'You were trying to get rid of her for your own selfish needs!" he yelled. Lifting her back up of the wall, still holding her by her throat, Darien threw her across the room. Callista's body hit the wall with a bang, before dropping to the floor. Darien was breathing hard, ice flowing in his veins. Slowly, Callista got up to stand, slightly slouching in pain, "Darien.." She growled, "I am the mistress of the new world. You cannot replace me." She said. Darien snarled, "You were never mistress. You've had no right. You are not mine, we have nothing together. You are a wench!" he yelled, "Now, I want you to leave this house, and never come back." Dropping down, Darien swept Serena up into his arms. "I always suspected one of the elders from the old world had spies close to me. So tell me, Callista, what do they want!? What do they want with Her!?" he asked, gesturing to he girl in his arms. Callista, took a step back, "I told you Darien. I hold my allegiance to you. To you!" "And you prove it by trying to murder the love of my life!? My world, my soul, my wife!?" he yelled. Callista shook her head, "You're a fool. Maybe she is your love, but she's only that because you created it from her. You want her so badly to be the one, so you can stop your search. But you'll see, in the end, you'll see." She said placidly. Turning, Callista walked out of the room.  
  
Serena had heard everything, but she couldn't understand it. What were they talking about? Feeling the smooth motions of the man holding her, Serena was barely ware he was taking her somewhere. Seeing a familiar door open, Serna knew where she was. Back in the mans bed. Being lowered down, Serena felt the soft touch of the mattress, "Serena, Serena, don't sleep Serena. You have a concussion." Serena slightly nodded her head, "I know." She whispered. Darien sighed, and slowly turned her head to look at her wound. Serena moaned, "I just have to look love, that's all. I need to see if you need proper attention." Serena winced, as she felt his hands encircle the wound, and gently part her hair. Darien scowled, he head was split open. Luckily there was no damage to her skull, but she would need stitches.  
  
Taking his hands away form her scalp, he looked at his fingertips. They were stained in blood. Her blood. Feeling his heart race, Darien began to breath heavier, as a vision of him holding his mouth to her neck, entered his mind. "Darien." He heard a feint whisper, "Darien, I don't feel so well." She said. Growling in frustration over his hunger, he turned on his heel, "I will have someone look at your wound Serena" he said through clenched teeth. Serena stared at hi retreating back, "Dari.." He left, closing the door behind him with a slight slam. Serena winced at the noise. "Darien?" she whispered again.  
  
Walking down the hall, Darien felt the presence of the others in his house. They were early. Practically flying downstairs, he met them in his foyer, "Darien, are you ready then?" Asked a tall, muscular, blue eyed man. Darien felt his fangs elongate, "Yes, though I must know. Is here anyone here who has already fed?" he asked, scanning the room. A slightly shorter man with long, blond, wavy hair, and brown eyes stood up, "I have." He said. Darien nodded, "Zoicite, you will stay here then. There is a certain person who needs medical aid. I'm sure you will be of assistance. She is in my chamber." Zoicite nodded, "Yes master." Making a sound of impatience, Darien quickly turned around to leave, "We hunt." He said, opening the front door, he allowed three of the four men, pass through. Though not leaving until he saw Zoicite heading up the stairs, "Zoicite." He called. Stopping, Zoicite turned to look at him. "I trust you brother. Take care of her. For I dare to say, your life depends on it." He said. Zoicite nodded, "Of coarse master. Though, I would like to inquire about what happened to Callista. She no longer lingers in these halls. I can no longer sense her." Darien snarled, "And count on sensing her again." He said. Zoicite nodded slightly, "I understand. Do not worry Darien." Darien calmed himself a little, "Thank you." Zoicite smiled in reply, and with that, Darien left. Disappearing into the darkness, to hunt.  
  
Serena opened her eyes a bit more. He head throbbed, and her vision was blurry. Feeling feint, and about to fall asleep, Serena noticed a stream of light fall across the bed. Looking towards the door, she saw a man. Entering the room, she saw a black bag in his hand. It was a doctors bag. Sitting on the bed, Serena got a good look at the mans face. He was handsome, but what one of Darien's friends wasn't? "Are you a doctor." She asked quietly. The man grinned, "Well, something like that." He said. Darien closed her eyes, nodding her head as if se understood. She heard him chuckle then, "Don't worry." He said, placing a hand over hers, "I am an expert at this. And Darien has a rather large stock of medical supplies. He was a doctor once you know." Serena opened her eyes in shock. The man placed the bag on the bed, head bowed as if looking into it, though his eyes found hers, as his smile still lingered on his lips. "We shall have you feeling better in no time." He said. Closing her eyes, Serena waited patiently for him to begin. "You will sleep as soon as I'm finished. You've lost quite a bit of....." Serena raised an eyebrow, "Blood." He finished. " Sleep....I don't believe I need any more of that." She said. "I shouldn't sleep either. It's...dangerous." The man sighed, "Once I'm done with you, you'll be well enough to rest. I promise." Sighing, Serena didn't object. Feeling him part her hair, she gasped under the pain.  
  
Serena didn't move. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. She couldn't sleep. Not any more. Too many things had happened and this was, by far, the worst. She touched her bandaged head in remorse. She Was attacked, kidnapped, and one again she ended up in the same room. Opening her eyes suddenly, she sat up quickly in bed. Sudden realization setting in. She wasn't in Darien's room any longer Looking around, the room looked very familiar, and she smiled wryly. It was the same one that Darien had put her in when she was recovering from the first incident. Though this time, the situation was bit more serious. This was the last time she would end up there. "He's not gonna get away with treating me like this." She said to herself.  
  
Throwing the covers off, she ran out of the room, and followed the long hallway to the stairs. Looking down them, she saw light coming from the foyer. Luckily, it was still night, so that meant the Darien would still be awake. Though, she was wondering about all the bad things that lurked in the night as well.  
  
Walking down the stairs quietly, she turned and entered the foyer where she was greeted with a stone faced Darien. He sat in a large chair, facing the entrance, with a glass of dark wine sitting on the table beside him. The picture of comfort, with a roaring fire in the fireplace, the only light. He smiled a slight smile, "So good to see your up." He said. He wore his typical dark suit, dressed to kill, with his typical smirk. "Darien," she said, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "What is going on?" she asked.  
  
Darien suddenly stood up, picking up the glass of wine around the rim, using his fingertips. He slowly sauntered up to her, "Would you care for a drink?" he asked, prompting it to her. Serena took the glass from him, and threw it into the fire with a shatter and a roar of the flame. "Perhaps I was mistaken." He said, smiling. Serena slapped him right across the face, the sound of it echoing through the room. Darien's head followed her hand, and stayed looking at the wall for a few seconds, before slowly turning back to her, "I see some things never change." Serenas eyes went wide, and she raised her hand to slap him again, though this time her caught her hand, " Uh, uh-uh." He said. Serena practically growled, he only chuckled in reply, kissing the back of her captured hand.  
  
Stealing it away from him, she rubbed the kissed area in anger, and glared at him, "So, I see I now repulse you." He said turning and sitting back down in his chair. She walked up to him, "What have you done Darien? Tell me what's going on. I keep being attacked by things, and for some reason, I keep up ending it your f***ing bed!" she yelled. Darien raised an eyebrow at her, "Tsk Tsk love. Swearing does not become you." "And you stop calling me that! I am not your love. You don't even care about me you ass! You lock me up in rooms, and use me for you own purposes..." Darien suddenly stood up, frigged with anger. He towered over her, as he leered at her. Fear quickly rose in Serena, and she turned to leave; but as she ran to the exit, the double doors of the foyer closed; she was trapped. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Darien, his face bowed to stare at her. Serena pressed her back to the doors, "Please, don't hurt me." She said pitifully, feeling tears sting her eyes. "Serena." Darien said huskily, a deep hurt in his voice, "Don't you ever think, or say, that I don't care about you!" he said, with a raised voice. Serna trembled, and bowed her head to stare at the ground.  
  
She heard him sigh, feeling his hands cupping her face, to gently lift it up to his vision. "Serena, look at Me." He said in his husky voice. Serena refused to open her eyes "Serena, look at Me." Serena sniffled a bit, slowly opening her eyes to see a face of pure unexpected kindness, and, love?, "I would never hurt you....." He whispered, running his eyes over her face, and letting his gaze linger on her lips. "I would never...." It was as if he couldn't finish his words. His eyes were dark, and the fires glow bronzed his skin. Serena let a gasp form, and die in her throat, as she stared at him. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"I.." Darien tried to form words, but found it terribly hard, "Serena, you are the only.." He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Looking back at her with now a calm face, he smiled a genuine smile, "Serena, their isn't anything I can say, that wont sound completely moronic to you. And that's because, you don't remember Me." He said sadly. Taking his hands away from her face, Darien sighed, and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling, "I can't possibly make you understand all that you are to me." Serena swallowed hard, "Darien, I'm sick." She said, sniffing. Looking back at her, Darien touched her hair, "You're not feeling well.". "No!" she yelled. Covering her mouth with her hand, Serena looked at the ground, scared by her sudden outburst. "Darien." She whispered, "I am sick, of being treated this way, and you with, with your..." Serena shook her head, looking back at him, "With your damn mystery! It's been three days, no, or is It four now? Wait, God, I have no recollection of time, or, or even what day it is! I swear!" Serena placed her hands on her head, and walked around him, pacing in front of the fire. "ONE Night, one night out of my life, and I end up like this! Bruised, look at my hands Darien! Look! They're bruised!" she held out her fists, "And, This, I have two fang marks in my neck! I was bitten by a vampire!" she said, touching her neck, "I've been beaten, thrown into cars, pounced on, scared shitless, and all you can do, is swoon over me, like I was some damsel in distress! Well I'm NOT! I am a very capable person, I have a life, I have a family, and I have friends, goals! Shit, I have dreams Darien. And all of them , have been ripped out of my hands over the past three, four,...... whatever days! So answer me this Darien! Answer one question one simple question, without metaphor, without question just answer ME!" she yelled, angrily, breathing heavily after her rant.  
  
Darien just stood there, mouth turned in a quirky smirk, as if trying to withhold laughter. Clearing his throat, He placed his hands in his pockets, "Ok Serena, ask away. I'll answer anything." He said calmly. Serena ran her hands through her hair, taking off the bandage with a slight ouch, " I want to know." She said glaring at the floor, "I want to know.....What the hell is the TIME!" she yelled. Darien looked at his watch briefly, and looked back up at her, "It's nine-thirty." He said.  
  
Swaying a little at her overwhelming emotion, Serna slowly, bent her knees, and carefully, sat down on the floor, keeping her eyes on the pattern of the carpet below her. "Damn.." she whispered to herself. Daren raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" he asked sweetly. Serena shook her head, "It's just that, its just.....I had so many better questions.." With that Serena began to sob, burying her face in her hands. In a sudden sweep of emotion, Darien bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her slender form, tucking her head under the crook of his neck, and smoothing her hair down as she cried. Serena instinctively, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and let go./ She had been through so much, and without one bit of comfort. She had never needed anyone before, never needed a man in her life. Once her father died, she had to learn to be more self sufficient, and supportive. But in that single second, she had given in. She had given in to all the hopelessness that she had pent up inside from her loneliness. And what's more, is that she gave it to Darien, a man that could probably kill her by sheer thought. A dangerous creature indeed. Though, she couldn't explain the feeling she had towards him at that moment. Like her life was actually going to be better, now that he was in it.  
  
"Serena" he said, once her tears stopped falling, and her sobs and shakes became less frequent, "I will answer you anything Serena. I can't promise to tell you everything, because I don't know everything. Though, I will try." Serena sniffled, and shook on last time, before swallowing, "You promise?" she asked quietly. Darien smiled, "I promise.."  
  
******************************************************************* Finally. I am so thankful I was able to finish this chapter. Sorry for the delay. This semester just started, and I have to get on the ball. Hope you like it. Please, pray for my sanity, and my loonisy. For without both, I wouldn't be able to survive. Gotta go, Ciao for now -Twigs 


	8. Try Me, Ch 8

Darien gently helped Serena to her feet, letting her regain some of her balance by hanging on to his arm. Beginning to walk, Serena suddenly stopped, "I can walk myself Darien. I don't need help." she said nicely. Darien smiled, "Of coarse you don't, but It's not everyday that I have a beautiful, talented, woman in my house hanging onto my arm." He said chuckling. Serena shook her head and smiled through blurry eyes at the remark, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she just let Darien help her, figuring that the only way she would spare confrontation, was to just go with it.  
  
He walked her through his house, answering some of her questions about certain artifacts he had decorating his home. Finally coming to a long dinning room, he sat Serena down in a chair near the head of the large wooden table. Sitting at the head himself, Darien smiled smugly, while Serena glared a little at him, then brushed it off. 'Whatever.' She thought bemusedly. Folding her hands on the table, Serena let out a sigh and looked at him head on, "So, I believe you have some things to tell me?" "So I believe you have questions." He remarked. Serena groaned, and leaned her head on the high backing of the chair, "OK, so I can ask anything?" she said, looking up at the ceiling. Darien nodded his head, "Yes you may." Serena looked back down at the table, chewing her bottom lip in thought. What could she possibly ask first? There were so many things she didn't know, that she didn't understand, "Darien, maybe it'd be better, if you just told me." "About my life?" He inquired. Serena glanced at him, "yeah, that. Just tell me about you,..... I guess." She said while playing with her fingers.  
  
Darien sat back in his chair, and folded his hands across his abdomen, "You want to start from there then?" he said. Serena nodded, "Sure, I mean, if you feel like it. When did you become a,..a." "Vampire?" "Yes, a vampire." She retorted, angry with herself for not having the guts to say it in the first place. Darien smiled, "I wanna know.." Serena cleared her throat a little, fidgeting. "Like, were you married? Did you, did you have children or anything, a family, parents?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the table. She was completely on edge, and couldn't understand why. Ten minutes ago, she had been ready to kill the man, and take out all of her hurts and frustrations out on him. But now, she didn't even think she could bare the thought of him ever being married. It was as if realization about the man next to her had set in. He wasn't trying to undermine her, or trick her, he was just, helping. Though she had no idea why. She knew he had saved her and Molly from Damien and Samuel that night, and even protected her from him again at her apartment. He'd even picked a fight with a girl, and a vampire woman must have been about ten thousand times worse when it came to their emotions, than mortal women.  
  
Hearing him clear his throat, Serena looked up at him, eyes glazed in thought, "What?" she asked. Darien chuckled, "So, that's what you want to know then..If I was married." he said. Serena smiled unnaturally, "Yeah." She replied. Darien smiled, "Yes, I was, and I had a child." He said. Watching the smirk fade from his face, Serenas eyebrows furrowed. The fact he had said yes had done something to her. She felt hurt, but not over the reason he had been married. "What happened?" she asked quietly. Darien twiddled his thumbs, something Serena found amusing till no end. "Hmm, well.." He began, not showing any emotion on his face. Though his eyes spoke volumes, " It all started about, oh, two hundred years ago, maybe more.." He said nonchalantly. Serena leaned in on the table, "I was Darien Albert Brenham. Duke of.." He looked at Serena, as if in thought, "Well, I was a Duke. Though, I'd rather not say of what." He said. Serena nodded her head, "It was 1773. I was 26 years old then." Serenas eyes went wide in shock, "1773?" she asked. Darien smiled a bit, " Yes, and I was Married to the most beautiful woman ever imaginable." He said, his eyes staring straight into hers. "I don't think there was a woman who didn't envy her. She had the looks of a goddess and the personality of an angel." Serena fidgeted, feeling like she was 13 years old. 'How does he do that?' she groaned inwardly. "She charmed everyone she met, though...she also had a strong spirit that couldn't be broken. Perhaps, maybe.." The timbre in Darien's voice became a little shaky then. Darien swallowed hard, "Perhaps that's what led her to her demise."  
  
Darien stifled a whimper, but was unable to control the single tear that fell form his left eye, and onto his clothing. Serena gasped slightly, moving her hand from the table to his face. Whipping the tear away gently with her thumb she smiled sadly, not understanding her sudden action. Though the look Darien gave her made her trance like state fade. Aware of what she had done, she moved her hand away slowly, but was suddenly unable to bring it back to her person. Darien had caught it, and gently pulled it back to his face, kissing the back of it gently. His eyes not leaving hers. Serena gasped in surprise. "Serena.." He whispered her name huskily to himself , as he turned her hand over to have his head cradled in her palm. Hearing a deep throated growl in his throat, Serena watched him close his eyes as nuzzled her palm lightly.  
  
Feeling herself go lax, Serena raised her other hand to cup the other side of his face. Darien greedily took that one as well, and kissed it, burying his face both her hands. Serena sighed, a relaxing feeling sweeping through her. A warmth that she couldn't explain. As if this were perfectly natural, like she had done such a thing before, with the very same man. Sighing loudly in unrealized content, she watched as Darien suddenly looked up at her, holding her wrists lightly in both of his hands, while a dreamy frame of mind clouded her thoughts.  
  
Getting up from the table, wrists still in his hands, Darien kneeled on one knee by her chair. Eye level with her. "Serena?" he asked. Serena just looked at him, "Yes? She asked. "Do you want to hear more?" he whispered to her. Serena shook her head a little to clear the phantom haze muffling her thoughts. Eyes staring straight back into his, a crease of uncertainty formed on her brow, "Darien? What is all this?" she whispered back. He only smiled, while standing up. Still holding her wrists, Serena could only follow his motions, and stood as well. Only to find herself practically pinned against him. With his quick, flawless movements, he obviously had moved his hands from her wrists, to place them on the small of her back, holding her against him snuggly. "Darien?" she asked, realizing her position, but not really feeling a need to do anything about it. "Yes?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers, head bowed to look her in the eyes. Serena felt the heat of his skin radiate from him to mingle with her own. The smell of his cologne, the wisdom in his eyes, and build and look of him, it was so familiar. "I thought,..I thought I couldn't be, manipulated." She said shaking a little. Darien grinned, while Serena seemed to feel each muscle that allowed him to do so, move against her in some way. "You can't." he whispered, his lips a mere inch away from her own. Serena stopped breathing, "Then,.." She swallowed nervously, "Then, what do you call this?" she asked. Feeling a slight dejavue hit her, she heard Darien laugh, "I told you Serena, I'm only offering. All you're doing, is giving in,..." Leaning further in, Darien allowed his lips to linger just on top of hers, gently brushing them with his final words, "To what you want"  
  
With that, Darien captured her in a heart stopping kiss. Serena took in a sharp breath, eyes wide in surprise, but slowly closing after the moment of shock had passed. Relaxing, she sank into his embrace, wanting the full experience. He gently kissed, and suckled her lower lip, producing sounds of satisfaction and pleasure from her. Serena, fully enjoying the moment, could do nothing more but move with the rhythm his mouth gave her. From one side to the other, Serena found with each turn and movement of her head with his, she became more entranced by something so indescribable, she wanted to feint. Feeling his lips part against her own, Serena allowed him to fully kiss her. Opening hers shyly at first, she soon became more daring, allowing herself to let go, for once in her life. Basking in the warmth, and feel of the man holding her, she moved her arms from between them, to wrap around his neck. Allowing her fingers to run relentlessly through his raven hair, Serena moaned quietly in delight. 'What have I been missing all my life?' she thought to herself. When suddenly, she was answered, 'Me' said a voice. Though, it wasn't a voice. Opening her eyes, Serena stopped.  
  
She hadn't heard the answer, yet she had. Inside her head, she felt the voice, vibrating inside her. Darien suckled on her lips a few more seconds, before pulling back to look at her face. His arms still woven tightly around her, he refused to let he go, though she was obviously shocked, "I see you've discovered my secret." He said smiling. Serena pushed away from him suddenly, but found herself unable to leave his grasp. He just smiled, "You mean, you've, you've been able to read my mind this whole time?" she asked incredulously. Sudden reality crashing down on her. Darien smirked, "Only when you've wanted me to. Otherwise, I just sense your emotions. I would hardly call that mind reading." He said huskily, kissing her forehead lightly. Serena gaped at him. What was she thinking? Kissing a complete stranger!? Let alone a vampire. But God, he was addictive, like morphine for the soul. She felt happier when she was with him, at ease in a sense. "Darien, this..this...." "Is moving too fast?" He asked sheepishly, nuzzling her neck. Serena grunted, taking her hands and undoing his from her back. Stepping back a few steps, she huffed, it was too much. "Darien, you were married?" she asked, remembering what he had said a few minutes before. Darien smiled sadly, "Yes, I was. But I believe I've found her again Serena." He said, walking closer to her, and gently caressing her forearms. Serena shivered, "What? ..um.What do you mean?" she asked, very much distracted by his touch. Darien leaned in, "I believe, my dear Serena, that you are that one I'm looking for." Serena shook her head a bit, "Huh?" "Well, it seems my theory was correct Serena." he said, wrapping his arms around her again. "It seems that reincarnation, has produced for me, another reason to live." Kissing her cheek, Serena closed her eyes. She had heard what he had said, but didn't feel surprised by it. To her, it even seemed strangely logical. He was obviously a very spiritual, deep person; it was almost predictable he would seek her out for some reason such as a past life theory. But Serena, feeling suddenly three feet tall, bowed her head, and pushed away from him gently, and this time, he let her go.  
  
Taking a step back, she looked back up to him. And this time, she really looked. He was handsome, daring, mysterious, protecting, loving, caring, intelligent, and very, very wealthy. Scanning the room around her Serena let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. A woman had tried to kill her earlier, a woman who was obviously jealous of her. She had said that she wasn't half as good as she was, that nothing was as good as the original. Sulking a little, Serena gave a lithe smile, she was so stupid. He thought she was someone she wasn't, that was why he had gone through so much trouble. Never mind the fact she felt something towards him, who wouldn't? After all the things she had listed him to be, vampire or not, he was the perfect man. Something that didn't exist, at least not for her.  
  
Resting her left hand on one of the high backed chairs, Serena leaned her side against it, "Darien, I think,..." she licked her lips nervously, glancing at the floor, then back up at him, "I think that you should reevaluate everything you've just said about me." She said, staring at the floor. "I'm not who you think I am. And I don' want you....I don't want you having any feelings for me, when I'm not what you expect me to be" Letting out an emotional sigh, she stared at her feet, when she saw another pair standing right in front of hers. Looking up quickly, she saw Darien standing disturbingly close to her, not touching her in anyway. "Serena..." he growled lightly, studying her features with slight movements of his head. Sweeping a piece of hair behind her ear, Darien kissed her temple and whispered into her ear, "I know who you are Serena. I know everything about you.." His left hand moved from his side to rest on her waist, pulling her into him, " I know your laugh..." His breath warm on her, Serena slightly fell forward, catching herself before she could crash into him. Though she found that she couldn't lean away from him, his other arm wrapped tightly around her. "I know your voice, your mannerisms....and even your scent." Serena gasped as she felt the warmth of his tongue gently brush the side of her neck. "I know how exactly to handle you Serena, and I also know what I must do to prove myself to you." He whispered, kissing her neck. Serena cringed as the feeling was too good. He was weaving something over her. Something she couldn't protest against, but she knew that if she didn't things would go to far, and ten she'd never be able to leave.  
  
"I can't allow you to leave Serena." He said, suddenly looking straight at her. Serenas eyes went wide. "I can't allow you to leave this house, or me. I will not allow it." He said sternly, tightening his hold on her, if that was possible. Serena took in a quick breath of discomfort, "Darien.." She said fidgeting. Darien's eyes went confused for a moment, before he realized what he was doing, and let go of her all together. Serena stumbled backwards a bit, rubbing her waist, while Darien ran a shaky hand through his hair. Looking back at her, Darien made a move to step towards her, but she likewise, took a step back. "Serena, please, forgive me. I'm sorry." He said, leaning a hand on the table. Serena raised an eyebrow. Her misty thoughts clearing, and reality now completely surrounding her. "Darien,..I think I should go now." She said, a little afraid about her voice sounding too meek. Darien just stared at her, not moving. Taking a step towards the door, Serena didn't go any further. Could she really just leave? "Serena, it wouldn't be wise for you to leave." He said plainly. Heeding his words, Serena sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was too tired, too hurt, and too worried to leave. After all, who knew what stunts he would pull if she left. "Ok Darien, I'll stay." she said. He raised an eyebrow, "Willingly. I will willingly stay here." She said rolling her eyes. Darien smiled a bit, and walked towards her, but not to seduce her, "Good." Was all he said.  
  
Darien knew her too well to tell her all the plans had already been arranged, and how all of her personal belongings had been moved to the room she was in. "But!." She sad sternly. "I do have school tomorrow. And I absolutely, under no circumstances, will not miss it." She said. Darien smiled, "Alright then. A compromise. You will attend school as usual, but you will return her afterward. And as for driving, I will have one of my drivers escort you." He said. Serenas jaw dropped, "excuse me? Your forbidding e to drive myself?" she asked incredulously. "Would you rather me lock you in a room?" he said with a sly grin. Serna stomped her foot, "I think we both know how that turned out." She said slightly miffed. Darien nodded his head, "Yes, so I take it that you agree with my standards?" he asked. Serena crossed her arms, and huffed angrily. When she became soft, she had no idea. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said, walking past her. "Come, I'll take you to your room." He said, waiting by the door. Serena turned around to glare at him. "Come? Did you just tell me to come?' she asked. Darien grinned, and left the room. Serena grunted, but followed anyway. She had to be up for school at seven, and time was not on her side.  
  
Following Darien up he stairs, and down a hallway or two, she found herself back in the same room. Standing in the middle of it, she looked around, "Ah yes, the infamous room. Big surprise I'd end up here. Is this where I'll be staying then?" she asked. Darien nodded his head, "Indeed. I figured you'd prefer this room above all others. Aside from mine of course." Serena scowled, "Yeah, whatever." She didn't want to take notice of all the little details that had happened the last few days. "In all honesty though, I must say, that this room was in fact designed for you." Serena sighed. It was a lovely room, but, couldn't find any real part of herself in it. It was too formal; and formal was something she wasn't. "Why?" she asked, looking around for a moment. "Because of this." He said, opening the large curtains that covered the floor to ceiling window. Turning to look, Serenas breath caught.  
  
Past the glass, and her slight reflection, lay a beautiful garden. It was lit up by the full moons glow, which was perfectly aligned in the middle of her view. Jaw ajar, she walked to the window, and peered outside. There was a fountain in the middle, pouring water that shimmered in the light, seemingly reflecting each star. "Darien." She whispered, "This is beautiful." Darien stood behind her, watching her every movement, cataloging every sway of her body and tilt of her head, to memory. He knew each gesture, each motion by heart, and staring at her further, he also remembered every curve of her as well. He couldn't forget that. No, as hard as he tried to lock those memories away, he couldn't.  
  
For mortals, time healed all wounds, and people would soon forget their pain and loss. But not him, not his species. Each memory was as fresh as each day, or night in his case. Every memory he had of his wife, and her death, was like yesterday to him. A quick reference to the thought of her lifeless body, made him shudder. "Darien?" He heard his name. Looking up from the ground, he hadn't known he was staring at, he met her eyes, "Are you ok?" she asked meekly. Darien smiled then. His wife wasn't dead anymore. She was right there with him. "You know, we shared a room like this in the old country....You told me that above everything in the world, you'd love to have a garden. One that you could see every morning, and sit in every night. Funny, you didn't want jewelry, or clothing, all you wanted, was the garden." He said in reminiscence. Serna swallowed a lump in her throat, before looking back out the window. It was too odd. She had always wanted a garden when she was little. And secretly still did. One that she could play in, and that smelled of roses. She wanted roses to fill it. Red, white, pink, yellow, roses of every color, shape and size. But it was just a fantasy, wasn't it? A sudden look back to her past, made her remember the reason she had bought her apartment. Not only was it the cheapest and nicest, but it had a view of the small park across the street from her balcony. A park who had a small, but nice garden with a rose bush in it.  
  
"Darien?" she chocked unknowingly on her words, "Yes?" he asked. Serena swallowed hard, "Are, are there roses in there?" she asked, feeling awkward. Darien only chuckled, "Of coarse." He replied. Serena sighed, What was she thinking, what garden didn't have roses? "I believe there are roses of every size, of every shape, and of every color in there." He said. Serena closed her eyes in defiance. "I recall a conversation with you about it. You said, 'I want to have a garden for our children to play in. One with roses for me, and wildflowers for them.' I told you of coarse, and had them planted." He said, stepping to her, his chest touching her back lightly. Serena opened her eyes again, wanting to set aside her minds realistic side for a moment, "Darien? What happened to our child?" she asked. Darien smiled at the term, 'our' in her sentence. Wrapping his arms around her, Serena leaned back, "I hate to tell you this love, but...." He sighed, "But, ...we never saw it. You died with him sill inside you." He said, nuzzling her shoulder.  
  
A shudder ran through Serena, as a tear slipped from her eye, "What..? How?" she asked motionless. Darien snuggled her closer, smoothing her hair down with one of his hands, "Shh, shh now, it's alright." He could feel her pain and tried quickly to soothe it. Serena closed her eyes, and sniffled a bit. "It was the reason I came here Serena." He said in a hushed tone. "I came here to escape my pain. The pain of losing you. You were murdered by the same men, that turned me.." He said hoarsely. Serena turned in their embrace, and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Rubbing her back, Darien smiled to himself. She was coming around; Slowly, but surely, she was coming around.  
  
Serena rested her head against his shoulder, and let more silent tears fall. She was confused beyond belief, not able to understand why exactly she was crying. She didn't know whether it was for Darien's loss, or because she believed she lost him, as well as a child, in a past life. "Serena, I lost you once an I'm not going to let it happen again. The same men that turned me against my will, are after you for some reason. I couldn't protect you then, but I'm vowing to do so now." He said. Serena sniffled, her tears stopping their flow, and relaxed. "Was it something I saw?" she asked placidly. "Did I see something I wasn't supposed to, and that's why they killed me?" Darien let his gaze travel outside, not wanting to remember the event, but unable to stop it, "You found out that they were involved in the murder of your friend. You found out they were vampires." He whispered unwillingly, shutting his eyes tightly. Serena closed hers as well, "I see." She said, pressing her face a little more into his shoulder. Darien smiled inwardly at her affection, and was beginning to feel his horrible thoughts fade away to nothing. Leaving him to realize he was standing exactly where he always wanted to be. Holding the love of his life in his arms, and forgetting the past. "It seems, to me Serena, that you're taken with Me." He whispered playfully into her ear, after some time had passed. Grunting, Serena just rolled her eyes, but didn't move an inch from his grasp.  
  
After a few more minutes of time had passed, Serena realized if she wanted to be up for school later, she'd have to do more than just hold Darien. Though she didn't see why she had to stop, being that all she had to do was sleep and she could still do it. Hearing Darien chuckle, she realized she had let her thoughts slip out and let go of him. Smiling, Darien kissed her lightly on her lips, before turning to leave the room, vowing to bring food for her nourishment when he returned.  
  
After her meal, and a shower, Serena changed for bed and let Darien tuck her in. Though she had to admit, even though he had insisted on doing so, she didn't mind it in the least. He showed her the kindness and care you would a child, yet the kind of love that made her blush. How she had gotten herself into the mess she was in, she'd never know. But one thing was for sure, she wouldn't be getting out for quite a while.  
  
***** Serena rubbed a hand over her slightly raised stomach and smiled. Looking into the fire, a sad thought lingered in her head. Mary was dead. She was murdered by those men. Those devils. She'd never seen such creatures before in her life, but vowed to do something about it. Telling Darien was the only thing she knew how to do, too afraid to bring it up with anyone else. After all, who but Darien would believe her? She was with child, and many would assume it was her feminine wilds that drove her to such thought. "I suppose my imagination has put a damper on my truthfulness." She said to herself.  
  
Rubbing her hand over her stomach once again, she sighed, hoping that Darien would return home soon, when a loud scream echoed through the halls of her manor. Turning away from the fire, she looked to the closed double doors. She heard nothing else, but felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Patting her done up hair nervously, she turned when hearing a noise behind her. Looking to the other side of the room, she fidgeted with her full dress. Panting in fear. "Who?..." A creak of the door spun her around to look at it. It was slightly opened, making her tremble. Walking to it quickly, she shut it with a click, and stared at it momentarily before turning around.  
  
But in dong so, her breath caught. Two men stood by the fire, where she once was. The same men who she had seen Mary with that night. Feeling her defenses rise, she grabbed a heavy wooden statue, about the size of her arm, that sat on a table next to the door. Looking at one of the men, she glared at him. He had long blond hair, that was tied back from his face, along with flawless skin. Too flawless for a human being. He took a step towards her, "You will keep yourself away from me." She said harshly, a thick English accent puling at her voice. The man chuckled, "And what do you expect to do? Attack me with that object?" he asked. Serena huffed, "To protect the life of myself and my child, I would use my bare hands." She said through clenched teeth. The man smirked, "Yes, and indeed you will have to." He replied. Then before she knew it, he was standing in front of her, holding her roughly by her wrists. She screamed, feeling herself being dragged across the room, to where the other man was standing. "Shh, don't be frightened, this will be quick." The other man with short red hair said. Serena looked straight into his eyes, seething with rage. He had green eyes, and was quite tall. But she could take in no more of his features, for she was suddenly turned roughly to face the door. The blond man holding her painfully from behind. "My husband will be home soon!" she yelled, struggling to be free. The men only laughed, "Yes, we know." The red haired one said.  
  
Waiting a few minutes, the double doors finally flew open to reveal a very angry Darien. He stood there huffing, eye glazed in rage, "Let her go at ONCE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, striding over to them. But he didn't make it far, "Darien, NO!" Serena screamed. Two men seemingly appeared from nowhere, and captured both his arms, dragging him back to the doorway. "Serenity!" Darien cried. "How touching." The red haired man said. "The loving husband, trying to save the life of his wife. Oh, and yes, also the life of his child" he said smugly. Darien yelled, "Let her go damn you!" It was then that Serena, or Serenity, felt an impending doom. Straining her head to look up at the man holding her, Serena felt tears sting her eyes. Looking back at Darien, she frowned a fearful frown, "Darien." she whispered, feeling a tears escape her.  
  
Darien looked directly at his love, his wife, struggling harder against his captors. "No." he whispered to himself. "NO!" eyes going wide, Darien looked at the man. "Darien, we cannot allow you to go against us, and our family. Please understand." Said the red head. Serena whimpered. "Jacob! NO!" he yelled.  
  
Everything was in slow motion then. Serena felt strong, rough hands grasp her head, "Darien." she whispered, When a sudden turn of her neck, left her lifeless. She felt her body fall to the floor, and the loss of its warmth. She heard raised voices. "Serenity! No, NO! JACOB YOU BASTARD!" Serena knew she was dead, but for some reason, wasn't going anywhere. When she heard then, a scream of defiance escape Darien's, then, everything went black. ***  
  
Serena awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed. Panting and heaving, she looked around her. She was in Darien's home. Touching her neck, she felt her heart slowly stop it's fast beating, and her muscles relax. Letting out a sob, Serena became a little frightened. Covering her mouth with a hand, she moaned, and fell back into bed. It was true. She had dreamed one of the most horrible events ever imaginable. She couldn't remember exactly what she was wearing, or the full décor of the room, or even what she looked like. But what she did remember, was his face. Darien's, and the other mans. Jacobs. She wanted to scream in anger. She was powerless to do anything. Completely inept and helpless. She had died, and nothing could have been done about it. She now understood why every time Darien mentioned the past, a glaze would form over his eyes. He felt responsible for her it. As if it were his fault.  
  
Shaking her head a little Serena sighed, calming herself down slowly. Feeling a warmth spread through her, Serena closed her eyes again. 'Relax. I'm here.' Were the words that entered her mind. It was Darien. He was shunning all of her bad thoughts, and allowing her to feel at peace again. 'How are you doing this?' she asked mentally. A hand brushing the side of her face caused her to jolt suddenly, flicking her eyes open. He was sitting on the bed, right beside her. She gasped quietly as he bent down to her ear. She felt him smiling, "I'm just offering.." He whispered.  
  
******************************************************************* Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. Glad you liked it. Um, I'm sick at the moment, so I'll probably be working on my writing a little more. Good news ehh? Anyway, I guess, all I can say is review. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'm encouraged to write. Well, that's it for me, (the silent one, ^.^) Ciao for Now--Twigs 


	9. Try Me, Ch 9

Serena wrapped the blankets tightly around her. His sudden presence in her room making her shiver. Sitting back up, Darien gave her some distance so she'd feel a bit more secure. "Something wrong?" he asked. Serena grunted, pulling the blanket over her head. "Could you please not do that?" she asked a bit angry. She heard him chuckle through the thickness of her comforter. "It's not funny!" came her muffled reply.  
  
Gripping the edge of the blanket, Darien pulled it down to see her face. The pale moonlight casting shadows throughout the room, adorned her beautifully. "But you asked a question." He said smiling. Serena huffed, "Sure, whatever. You just wanted an excuse to come into my room in the middle of the night." She said, turning on her side, facing away from him. "Is that so?." he inquired, placing a hand on the middle of her back. Serena felt a tingling sensation run up her spine, causing her to tremble slightly. She wanted to hit him for it, but oddly enough, her anger drained away from her, leaving in its wake, the real reason why she had awoken suddenly. Rolling over to lay on her back, Serena stared at the ceiling. It was the dream. "Are you alright?" she heard him ask. Without even glancing his way, she just nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said sighing, blinking her eyes to adjust them to the darkness. "I don't believe you." He said.  
  
Turning her head to look at him, Serena gave no look of surprise. "It was so real..." she whispered. Darien smiled sadly, brushing the hair from her forehead. "I know." Rolling her eyes, Serena shifted, trying to find a bit of comfort, but it did her no good. "Restless?" he asked. Serena sat up, leaning her back against the pillows, "Yes." She groaned out, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. Darien smiled, "So I see. Is there anything I can do?" he inquired. Serena dropped her hands from her face in quick realization of his words, "No there isn't" she said blushing and folding the blankets down around her. She heard him laugh then, "Apparently, you're not as naïve as you let on. Though, that's not what I meant love." He said. Serena huffed, and glanced back up at him. More than a little embarrassed for thinking what she did. "Well, what did you mean then?" she asked quickly, wanting to cover the tracks of her thought process.  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked politely. Biting the side of her cheek, Serena thought. Of coarse there were more things she wanted to know, but could he answer them? "Just ask." He said. Serena glared at him. "Stop doing that too." She said in mock anger, "Stop allowing me too." He replied just as dramatically, but with a smile on his face. Sighing, Serena roamed her eyes over the room, not wanting to laugh at his sudden act, but allowing a small smile to pull at her lips. "Ok then." She said calmly, reading the list of questions in her head. "Tell me why this is happening to me!" she said. "Tell me why these people are after me. You told me, or explained to me, your reason for helping me out." she said clearing her voice, and quickly averting her gaze to her comforter, "But, but why is it that these same people are still after me? Isn't it a little ridiculous. I mean, how can they still hold a grudge against me after all these,...well, centuries?" she asked looking back up at him.  
  
Darien's face was expressionless. Peering at him a little more, Serena raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" she asked, wanting more than ever to know what was going on. Darien took a deep breath, and patted the bed, "I wish I knew. It's an old score Serena. It's between them and I, and for their first attack against me, they took you away. Then their second, was to turn me into what I am now." His eyes bore straight into hers, "I am a thorn in their side. I always have been. You finding out about their actions in the death of your friend, was just the beginning..." Turning his head away from her, Darien stared out the open window, and at the moon, "Once you had told me what you knew, I was a bit confused. You told me they were creatures, but human. I didn't believe you at first, but I soon enough found out you were right. Similar happenings had taken place at many of the manors. People drained of blood, dead." Darien didn't take his eyes away from the view outside. Standing up, he walked to the window, standing in front of it, "I stumbled into a family Serena. A family of vampires. Ruthless people who didn't care about anyone or anything, except their cause. I found their secret society, hidden amongst the wealth of England. And Jacob, Jacob who was a good friend of mine, and many others, was the at the head." Serenas mind flashed to her dream. A man with Red hair and green eyes. "That explains a lot." She whispered.  
  
Turning around, he sighed, "In searching for the truth about your friend, I came upon them. They found out about me though, and in an attempt to save their secret, attacked me. They took you away from me, and turned me into what I am. After all, how could someone who was trying to expose vampires, be one?" he asked sadly. Swallowing hard, Serena nodded her head, "I see." She said, toying with her fingers. "Well, I can understand the hatred you must feel against Jacob. But, still, it doesn't answer my question. What have I got to do with it? I knew information a while ago, but it's not like it's of any use now. Why are they after me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Darien walked back to the bed, and sat on the other side. "I don't know." He replied. "Maybe it's because you're mortal, and he doesn't want any mortal knowing anything about our kind." He said, placing a hand over hers. Looking down at his larger hand covering her smaller one, she sighed, "Though, I don't really see how that makes any sense, being that many mortals already do know about us." Serena's head shot up, "Huh?" she asked. Darien smiled, "Yes, believe it or not, they do. Though, just a handful. They are the people that do our handy work. Though some are used in horrible fashions. Namely those who work for those of the old world." Serena gulped, "You mean to tell me that there are actually people out there who will do things for those old weirdo's?" she asked. Darien nodded slowly, "Indeed. They're more, aggressive too. You'll typically see them with unhealed bites or scars on their neck. They work for them, because the elders promise to turn them." He said. Serena rubbed her neck with her hand, "Why would anyone want to be a vampire?" she asked, mainly to herself. Darien sighed, "I don't know love. But, some will go to extremes such as that." He replied.  
  
Moving down to lay back on her bed, Serena thought, "So, what happens? Do the elders eventually turn them?" she asked, staring at the ceiling. "No. They only feed off them. Then eventually kill them after they're done." Came Darien's voice. Serena turned on her side to face him, resting her cheek on her hand that layed on her pillow, "That's awful." She whispered. Laying down on his side to face Serena, Darien rested his head close to hers, "I know." Roaming her eyes over his shadowed face, Serena slowly processed all of what he had said. "So, let me get this straight. I, supposedly, found out who my friends killers were. And that they were vampires. I told you about it, you found out about some secret society of theirs, and in an attempt to protect themselves, killed me, and turned you." She said briskly. "Yes." He answered calmly. Rolling the thoughts around in her head, she tried to let go of the feeling of something missing. 'Then why are they after me?' she thought, figuring that's what it had to be. "You think that they just hate you, and that's why they're coming after me?" she asked. Darien raised a hand, gently caressing the side of her face. "That is my only good guess." He said.  
  
Serena was dumbfounded. How could it be that these men, these elders, hate him so much to wanna get her? Truly, vampires had to be the most vengeful creatures on the planet. She didn't even think humans could hate that much, for so long. She didn't think Molly would even be that upset with her about leaving her house.  
  
Sudden thoughts about Molly and their friendship, catapulted her thoughts to the following day. She'd no doubt see her, so how was she gonna explain her day long disappearance? "Oh my god." Were Serenas words. Darien raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" he inquired. Serna placed a hand over her eyes in frustration. "Molly. God, Molly..what am I gonna tell her? I completely left her hanging. She's probably going insane." She said. "Quick, what time is it, maybe I can call her." Serena said peeking through her fingers. Darien looked at his watch, "It's three twenty-three." He said. Serena groaned, "Great, it's not even close to seven, and I'm not even tired. This is absurd. Molly's gonna kill me, not to mention my professors, and now, I can't even sleep." She mumbled. Sitting up, Darien chuckled, "Is that so?" he asked. Serena sat up as well, "Yes, it's so. Molly, knowing her, has probably called the police at least a thousand times. And you know what else, if it's possible, my face is probably plastered on every paper milk carton in the state." Darien chuckled again, "Why don't you just tell her that you were staying at your lovers house, and that you were too afraid to go back to your apartment after it had been robbed." He said, picking up her hand, and kissing the back of it; smiling devilishly.  
  
Serena shook her hand loose from his grasp and blushed, "Darien, I'm being serious." She said. Darien only grinned wider, "So am I." He said seductively, leaning towards her. Serena gasped, and pushed him back, "Get off my bed!" she demanded. Darien only laughed, "Are you sure? Because if you want to, we could commence with the actions your thoughts portrayed earlier." He said. Serena growled, "Off now!" she said, feeling her whole body flush. Standing up, Darien grabbed both her wrists delicately, as she attempted once more to shove him.  
  
Dragging her to him, Serena found herself wrapped in his embrace. "Darien, out of my room now." She demanded, though knowing her words would have no affect. How could they when he had her in such a position? Chuckling, He leaned his head down to rake his eyes over he face, "Don't worry Serena. I would never force anything upon you." He whispered huskily. Serena gulped, "That makes me feel so much better." She said a bit sarcastically. He laughed then, "Good." Was all he said, before dipping his head down, to kiss her lips.  
  
It was a feather light kiss, but oh so tempting. Sighing in satisfaction, Serena shut her eyes to enjoy the brief moment, before he pulled away. Smiling against her better judgment, Serena shook her head as if to rid herself of unwanted thoughts. "Careful Serena." She heard him say. Feeling the rumble of his voice in his chest. She looked back up at him. "You just might begin to enjoy this." He whispered into her ear. Serena shivered, and felt the embrace around her loosen, and let go.  
  
Swaying a bit with uncertain emotion, Serena watched as he took a step back from her, and walked around the bed, to the door. "Sleep well Serena. Good night." Turning the knob, Darien opened the door, and left, shutting it behind him. Serena just sat there. He had her shaking and nervous over his final words. Sighing, she rubbed her temples. 'He's right though Serena.' She thought. 'Be careful.' Crawling back to her rumpled space on the bed, she crawled under the covers and feigned sleep. She had to at least try. Because soon enough, four hours would pass, and she'd end up in Molly's presence, stumbling over an explanation.  
  
Then it occurred to her. What was she going to say? Thinking about Darien's excuse, she laughed. "Yeah, like Molly would believe I have a lover." She said blushing. And it wasn't like she actually did have one anyway. No matter what Darien, 'offered.' Or said. Though the thought about saying she was staying with her boyfriend was acceptable enough. But giving Darien the satisfaction of knowing he had some kind of relevance to her during the daylight, made her shudder a bit. And what would Molly say to that as well? She knew she wasn't dating anyone. Not since her last boyfriend who she caught cheating on her. Thinking of Derrick suddenly made her angry. 'Just because I wouldn't give it up to him. What a f***ing ass.' She growled in her thoughts.  
  
Turning over, she struggled to regain some of the comfort she felt when she first fell asleep. 'It's good enough.' She thought finally. 'Molly will accept it. She has to. I'll just tell her he's a recluse, who wanted to keep our relationship private.' Feeling sleepiness hit her, Serena let out a breath, and shut her eyes, welcoming rest. 'It'll have to do." Was her final thought, before she was dragged out of consciousness.  
  
The morning had been strange. Waking up to the beeping of a clock she hadn't even noticed to be in her room. She fixed her hair in a clip, put on a sweatshirt and jeans, and went downstairs to be greeted by two maids. Ones name was Sheila, and the other, Amy. Sheila was an older woman, maybe in her seventies, and Amy was a young girl, who looked to be about her age. She had short hair, that looked to be a dark blue color. Smiles were on their faces, such as Serena had never seen. They seemed to be more than just delighted to see her. Something that she would have to ask about later, being that she had to get to class.  
  
After grabbing a piece of toast from the plate of food Amy had practically shoved in her face on her way out the door, Serena met with the driver Darien had set up for her. He was seemed enough like a nice guy. Nice and human. "I'm Chad." He said, introducing himself. Serena and him shook hands; Happy that he didn't kiss the back of hers, she got into the car, and told him exactly where to take her.  
  
Chad was very pleasant to talk to. They conversed on many different topics, from movies, to school. And not once did they come upon the topic of vampires, or supernatural creatures. Much to her liking. She soon found out he was a student at LSU as well, but was taking a year off to work and travel. And that he'd known Darien for years, letting on the fact, oh so subtly, that he knew about his particular lifestyle. Though Serena didn't mention it any more than he did. " we're all really glad to See Darien so happy you know." Came Chad's voice after a brief period of silence. Serena looked to the rearview mirror. "I wasn't aware." She said smiling, mentioning the happiness that seemed to surround Amy and Sheila. Chad nodded, "He's always been quiet. Not so much to the people who work for him, but just in general. Now though, he seems to have much more life in him. Something he didn't before. A reason to smile I guess you could say." He said glancing back at Serena. Looking out the window, Serena smiled to herself. "Well, I wouldn't know too much about what he was like before Friday. But ,I'll take your word for It." She said. Chad laughed.  
  
Finally arriving at school, Serena managed to avoid any real conversation with people she knew. Dodging in and out through crowded hallways, and breezing through class after class, exhaustion finally caught up with her. Entering her last class of the day, Serena practically collapsed on a desk.  
  
The room was a typical college room. Seated like an auditorium, with several large chalk board up front, and a podium. The class was English literature. A subject Serena usually found very interesting an insightful. But not today. It was five in the afternoon, and her class was just starting. 'What kind of a sick mind holds his class at the very end of the day?" she thought mentally. Usually the time didn't bother her that much, but sudden changes in her sleeping and eating habits, made her see why everyone else seemed angry to be there.  
  
Resting her head on her desk, she looked across the room. Scanning it languidly, Serena's gaze came to a halt when it rested on a figure. She groaned inwardly. Standing in the same row, was Molly, looking dead at her. Serena cringed, shutting her eyes. She was sure to get an earful in about three seconds. '3.....2......1....' "Serena Penelope Townsend!" Came Molly's voice. Opening her eyes, Serena sat up. Molly was standing right beside her. "Hey Molly." She said laughing a bit. "What's up...." "Nuh- uh..don't what's up me. Tell me where you have been!" she said loudly, calling some peoples attention to them. Taking a quick look around, Serena grabbed Molly's wrist. "Would you sit down!" she said quickly, pulling her down to sit in he seat beside her. Molly sat with a thud, "Serena, what the hell is wrong with you!?" she whispered harshly. "Where have you been . Do you realize that Andrew and I have been worried sick?" she asked. Serena rolled her eyes. "Damn Molly, would you let me explain please?" she asked.  
  
Sitting back, crossing her legs, and folding her arms, Molly huffed, "Go ahead then, explain." She said. Serena sighed, and leaned back as well, staring forward, "I was at someone's house." She said. She heard Molly shift beside her, "Someone's? Who is this someone?" she asked. Serena didn't wanna look back, afraid the smile puling at her lips would send Molly into a fit. "I was at my boyfriends ok?" she said. Molly laughed, "Serena, what are you talking about? You don't have a boyfriend." She said exasperated. Serena smiled then, "Not one that you know of." She said, toying with her fingers.  
  
Molly suddenly stood up, "Ok, that's it, I'm outta here..." "Wait, Molly,.." Serena said, catching her arm and pulling her back into the seat. "Just wait ok. You didn't know because he didn't want me mentioning it to anyone." She said with pleading eyes. Molly huffed, "He didn't want you telling your best friend you mean! What kind of relationship is that Serena? And, what?...why? Wait..." Molly shook her head, and placed a hand to her forehead. "Hold on just a sec here.." she said, closing her eyes. "OK, tell me from the beginning. I know..." She sighed, "I know that your apartment was broken into Sunday night. Thankfully that crotchety woman neighbor of yours likes talking. She told me you stopped by, and were at a friends house the night before. She said at your boyfriends at first, but then I told her you didn't have one. And so...anyway, all I had to go on, was what she told me. So, would you mind filling in the gaps?" she said, switching her view from the floor, to her friends face.  
  
Serena sighed, and contemplated her words. She had to make it sound believable. Scanning the room around her, she cleared her throat, "Ok, I was with, my boyfriend, all of Sunday." She said. Molly raised an eyebrow, obviously wanting to know more about him, but didn't say anything. "After we went out Friday night...." She waited to See if Molly had anything to add, "And Saturday.." Molly said. Serena let out a breath. Molly thought they had gone out Saturday night as well. 'What exactly did Darien do to her?' she wondered. "Yeah, I went to Darien's house that Sunday morning. We wanted to spend some time together. See, he had just gotten back from a business trip, and called Me." She said. Molly sat back, "So, Darien's his name then." She said sighing, "Go on." Serena cleared her throat again, "Yeah, so, I stayed with him Sunday night, and..." "And you end up at my house Monday morning looking like you've been out for a morning swim in your clothes?" she asked. Serena eyed her quizzically. Had she looked that bad? "Well, yeah, about that." Serena said, "I was on my way home from Darien's. His driver was driving me back, when we got a flat. Two actually. Both back tires." She said. Molly became more interested then. "Yeah?" she asked. Serena nodded her head, "Yeah, so, we walked to a gas station. I dialed a cab, and told him I'd go to your house. Cause, cause he knew, as well as Darien, that my apartment had been broken into. The police finally reached me. So, I went to your house. I was just so tired by time I got there, I was sort of delirious." She said. Molly shook her head a little, "And what, prey tell, level of deliriousness were you at to tell me you were kidnapped,..by a VAMPIRE!" she yelled the last part. Looking around, Serena groaned, "Molly.." she whispered harshly, seeing peoples surprised faces looking at her. Molly was obviously making some mad, because she knew more than half were trying to get some last minute reading done.  
  
"Would you calm down!, Geeze, Darien and I had seen a movie on TV where a woman was kidnapped by a vampire and I was just kind of still thinking about it when I got to your house so would you stop with the third degree and being so damn suspicious!..." she let out in one breath. Molly huffed, and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright then..sorry." she said calmly. Serena shifted in her seat, and stared forward, "So, I crashed at your place, woke up, went to my apartment, then Darien's driver picked me up, and I went back to his house." She said finally. "And that's it."  
  
Serena waited on edge for her friend to say something. Hoping that she wouldn't ask about too much detail, when a sigh made her look back at her, "So, ok. As long as you're alright then." Molly said, looking at her friend with forgiveness in her eyes. "But you can't pick up a phone?" she asked. Serena smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Moll, I was just, so, I don't know. I was just stupid." She said. "You spent yesterday with this Darien guy too huh?" she asked. Serena chewed her bottom lip, "Yeah?" she said. Molly sighed loudly, and uncrossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her arm rests. "So you gonna tell me exactly where and when you met this guy?" she asked. Serena practically gagged. She hadn't even thought about it. "Um.." Serena looked to the front of the room to see her professor enter the room. Saved by the bell she thought. "Uh, yeah, later, after class is over." She said, smiling nervously. Molly raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She said, puling out a book from her bag. Serena let out a silent breath of relief.  
  
Class went on without a hitch. The Professor was a pretty young guy, and a great teacher. He looked in his early thirties maybe, and had a great sense of humor, always joking with the class. Something that was very rare. Not many Professors would try to get on a personal level with their students. But he at least made an attempt. After time had passed, and the class ended, Serena gathered up her belongings, purse and backpack, and walked up the stairs. Molly on her heels. "Serena" called a voice. Turning around, her professor Mr. Robinson stood at his Podium, waving her over. Serena gave a quick look at Molly. Walking past her, she whispered to her, "Don't leave yet." She said. Molly nodded ,and waited in one of the aisle seats next to her. Walking to his podium, she stood in front of it nervously. He didn't look up at her yet, writing frantically on a piece of paper. Serena, becoming a little agitated at the fact he had called her over, and wasn't speaking, changed in stance to one of annoyance. Finally looking up, Mr. Robinson cocked an eyebrow. 'Why does everyone seem to be giving me that look?' Serena thought. "Am I correct when I say you have this class everyday?" he asked. Serena bit back a sarcastic remark, "Yes." She said tiredly. Mr. Robinson leaned on his podium, closer to her, "Why weren't you here yesterday?" Serena sighed, Why was it any of his business? He never cared when the pot smokers stumbled into class late, or didn't show up for three days. "I wasn't feeling well." She said. He stared at her, looking straight into her eyes. Serena flinched. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said. Serena fidgeted. 'Well, I gotta go now Mr. Robinson. See you tomorrow." She said, turning on her heel, and quickly walking up the stairs to meet a bewildered Molly. "Good bye you two." He called after them.  
  
Molly gave a wave over her shoulder, but Serena didn't even acknowledge his words. Walking out of the building, Serena shivered. "What was that about?" Molly asked, following her down the short steps to the cement sidewalk. Serena stopped and turned around. "He wanted to know why I wasn't here yesterday." She answered. "hmm." Molly said. "That's awkward. You should have told him you crashed on my couch. But oh well, so anyway, tell me about this Darien guy." She said, getting right to the point. Serenas brows furrowed. Something bothered her about the little run in with her Professor. "Well come on, spill!" Molly said, interrupting her thoughts. Serena sighed, looking down the street. Her ride wasn't there yet. "Well,." Serena tried to stall. "He's a real nice guy. Cute,..completely befitting of Me." She said pacing down the street. Seeing car lights, Serena recognized the outline of the front of a BMW. Sighing in relief, she turned to Molly, "My rides here." She said happily. Glancing at the car Molly's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Serena, please tell me your not!" she cried. Serena was confused, "Not what?" she asked. Molly put a hand on her hip, "Serena, don't be stupid. Are you two really..?" "Really?" "Serena! Are you two really doing more than just seeing each other!?" she asked a bit miffed. Serena took a look at the quickly approaching car, and back at her friend. Eyes wide, Serena shook her head, violently. "NO!" she yelped. "No way! Molly! How could you think I would...oh my god!"  
  
Molly rolled her eyes at her friends dramatic answer, "Well, I don't know what you're capable of now, being that you've been a acting a bit loopy lately." She said. Serenas jaw dropped. "But, I honestly didn't think you were, even when you said you stayed two nights with him. Besides, I'd think you'd be smiling more, and at least walking funny." She said, smirking a little. Serena groaned, and turned around, "Shut up Molly." She grumbled to herself, as she watched the car pull up to the curb. Opening the back door, Serena threw her stuff in. Turning around to look at her friend, "Molly, are you gonna worry to death about me?" she asked. Molly turned her head up slightly, "Well, I don't know...maybe if you'd let me meet this guy.." She said nonchalantly, rolling her eyes around the scenery. Serena smirked, "Molly, do you wanna come with me?" she asked. Suddenly very serious, Molly looked down to her clothes. Raggedy jeans and a faded shirt with a jacket, wasn't very proper to meet people in. "Serena, I meant later. Not now, let's set a date." She said. Sighing ,Serena shook her head, "Can't help ya there. He's a very busy man. Its now or never Mol. And I'm sure hat Chad will take you home." She said, looking at the man in the driver seat. "Of coarse miss." He said smiling. Serena looked back up at her friend, "Well, come on, what do ya say? You don't have to stay for too long, and this may be the only chance you get. Unless you wanna worry about me all night." Molly stood there for a moment, before turning around to walk away.  
  
Serena just shrugged her shoulder, and sat down in the car. About to close the door, a voice stopped her, "Move over." came Molly's voice as she barred Serena from shutting the door. Serena smiled, glad to have a friend accompany her to Darien's home. She felt a little odd staying there, but she knew with Molly around, she'd feel better.  
  
Feeling the car pull into drive, Serena sat back to relax. "Now, I have to be home by eleven." Molly said, shrugging of her coat. "Sure. That ok with you Chad?" she asked. Chad nodded his head in reply. "Cool." Molly said, finally sitting back comfortably. "So, where's this guy live anyway?" Serenas mind was blank. 'Where does he live?' she asked herself. Biting a fingernail, she looked at Chad, "Brenham Manor." Chad answered for her. "It's just outside of town. Not that far of a distance." He said. Molly looked at Serena. "Manor? Serena, his house has a name?" she asked. Serena laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, cool huh?" she replied. Molly sighed, "Serena, is this an old guy? Come on, you'd tell me if you had a sugar daddy right?" she asked. Serena laughed out loud. "Um, he's not that old.." She said laughing. Molly huffed, "Girl, what is your mother gonna say?" she said, folding her arms over her chest. "And speaking of your mother, you'd better call her. When I called her asking about you, she almost went frantic." Serenas laughter stopped, "Wait, what?" she asked seriously. Molly just grinned at her. "Molly, tell me you didn't call her." She pleaded. Molly chuckled. "Oh my god, Molly!"  
  
The rest of the car ride was filled with questions directed towards Molly. Mainly about what exactly she had told her mother. But she promised she didn't tell her anything serious. Serenas mother overreacted to things too much anyway. Happy with her answer, Serena just sat back, glad nothing had been leaked about her actions over the past two days. But still knowing that she'd be in for a lecture as soon as she dialed her mothers number.  
  
Pulling up into the circle drive of Darien's home, Molly's jaw dropped, while Serena didn't even react. She was sick of the house, more than she was impressed by it. "We're here." Serena chimed tiredly, opening the door before giving Chad the chance to. Instead though, Chad just offered her a hand. Stepping out of the car, Molly followed, smiling the Chad had helped her. After Molly had gotten out, Serena went to reach for her belongings, but was slightly moved over by Chad. "I'll get your things for you. It's cold out here, so just go on in." He said. Serena gave a weak smile. "Thanks she said, stepping away from the car. "Come on Mol." She called to her still gapping friend.  
  
Entering the house, Serena heard Molly gasp. "Wow," were her only words as she looked around the room. "yeah, figured you'd say that." Serena said walking into the foyer. Molly followed, and gave a similar sound of awe there too. Sitting down on one of the couches, Serena saw Chad walk into the room, side stepping Molly with a smile on his face. E handed her, her backpack, "First time for her to be here?" he asked. Serena just grinned, nodding her head. "I have hers as well. Should I just leave it here?" he asked, holding up Molly's backpack. "Sure, we got some studying to do." She replied. Setting it down on the floor, he turned to Molly, "Well, call for me whenever you need to leave Miss." He said. Molly just nodded in response. Giving a glance at Serena, he gave his goodbye and left.  
  
Looking at Molly, Serena sighed, 'Molly, are you going to sit down any time soon?" she asked. Molly just turned around, taking in the room. "Serena, this is fabulous. Man, he must be at least eighty!" she said, not really catching what she was saying. Serena just laughed. "Yeah, just about." Serena said, puling out her class sketch book. Giving the room one last look around, Molly joined Serena on the couch. "Really nice girl. Really nice. But, although I'm glad he's capable of taking care of you financially, what about emotionally ehh? Where is the guy?" she asked, looking towards the entrance of the room. Serena shrugged her shoulders. "I tend not to keep tabs on him." She said, clearing her throat and flipping to a clean page in her sketch book. Molly raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said, looking at her best friend. Pulling out her ebony pencil, Serena sighed, "Yes really. He takes care of his business, and I take care of mine." She said, starting to draw her assignment for her art class. "He sounds charming." Molly said sarcastically. Serena laughed, "You have no idea." She said, glancing up at her friend, when she heard voices. Lots of them. Dropping her book and pencil to the coffee table, Serena stood up, awaiting the entrance of Darien and his expected entourage.  
  
Molly doing the same, stepped around Serena, to stand behind her. "What are you doing?" she asked. Molly shrugged her shoulders, "I'm in a house I have no clue about, hearing a bunch of masculine voices, naturally, I intend on using you as a human shield should anything go wrong." She said. Serena laughed, "I would be so screwed if we were ever mugged.." she said laughing. Then thinking back to Friday night, she bit her lip, "Then again.." Hearing the voices grow louder, Serena watched as six men, including Darien, came strolling in.  
  
Standing in the center of them, his attention was suddenly focused on Serena, instead of the man he was talking to. Looking at the men, she only recognized Dave, and Zoicite. The other three, she had no clue about. "Good to see you're home." Darien spoke smiling. He wore a black silk suit, with a black button up shirt underneath. Taking a breath, Serena smiled. 'Time for the act of the century.' She thought, thinking about Molly. 'I believe what we have love, is hardly an act.' she heard In her mind. Rolling her eyes, Serena walked over to him, being met half way, he wrapped his arms around her, and gave her an unexpected, soul searing kiss on her lips. Making a quiet sound of shock, Serena glared at him through half hooded eyes, 'You are so dead.' She thought. Pulling away, he smiled at her, 'I know' Untangling herself from his grasp, She turned around, "Molly, this is Darien, Darien, Molly." She said. Shaking his hand, Molly smiled, "He...hello." she said. Darien nodded, "Nice to meet you Molly." He said. Molly looked a bit taken back then, "Have we?..Have we met before?" she asked. Darien smiled, "No, I do not think so. I believe I would remember meeting someone as striking as you." He said, placing an arm around Serenas waist. 'Layin it on a little thick aren't we?' Serena thought. 'Only for you.' He replied mentally.  
  
"Uh Darien, what about your friends?" Serena asked, gesturing behind him. "Oh yes, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you." Letting his arms slip from her waist, Darien walked to his group. "This is Mal, Jed, Zoicite, Dave, and Neph." Darien said introducing, them right to left. They each nodded a head in regards to Serena and Molly. Smiling Molly walked closer to Serena, "Serena darling, I do believe you have men crawling everywhere. They're coming out of the walls." She said, doing her best Hello Dotty impression. Serena laughed. "Yeah, I wish I could exterminate." She said back. Molly only rolled her eyes. "I'll be happy to take them off your hands." She said, making eye contact with the tall, platinum blond haired man.  
  
"Well, I am very sorry for our departure Serena, but I believe we must be leaving." Zoicite said, smiling towards her. Serena smiled back. "So soon?" she asked. "Yes, We have appointments else where." He said, turning to walk towards the door. "So sorry. Maybe we'll talk later. She said. "Yes, that would be nice. "Good night Darien." he said, following three other men into the entryway. Darien nodded his head. "Good night. I will speak to you later." He said.  
  
After they left, it only left Darien and Dave in the room with the girls. "Well, have a nice trip out?" Serena asked, not really wanting to know. Darien grinned, "Business as usual." He said. Taking a seat in one of the single chairs. "Well, that's good then. I was.well, Molly and I were just about to work, study. We were going to study. I'm working on art, and while she's quizzing me on literature." Serena said, sting down on the couch. Looking bellow her, Serena searched for her purse. "If I could find my purse though, it would help." She mumbled to herself. Molly sat down beside her. "Whatcha need out of it?" she asked. Looking back up, Serena huffed, "The notes from Robinson's class. I put the in there all the time. I think I might of left it in the car. I'll have to go out and get it." "Well, I believe I must depart." Came Dave's sudden voice.  
  
Jumping, Molly looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" she asked disappointed. He grinned at her. "Yes, so sorry. I must leave. I remembered something that needs my immediate attention. I will be seeing you two later." Looking over at Darien, he nodded, "Goodnight." He said. Darien nodded his head in return. "Goodnight David." And with that, he was gone as well, out the front door. Molly looked over at her friend, "You don't need an exterminator if they keep leaving like that." She said frowning. Serena laughed. "Anyway....." Serena said, changing the subject, "I gotta get my purse from the car." She said standing up. "Why don't you let one of the maids get it love. That's what they're paid for." He said grinning. Serena smiled a false smile, "Oh, but I'm just as capable, and it's right outside. I'll be right back." She said, walking to the entryway. "Wait, I'll go with you." Molly said, standing to join her friend. Darien smiled at her friends reaction to the thought of her being alone with him. Serena just shrugged her shoulders at him, and stood in the entryway, about to go out. "Oh, wait, I need my prisma pencils too." Serena said, Looking up the stairs. "Are they in your room?" Molly asked. Serena nodded, "Well, go get em. I'll get your purse." She said. "Alright then." She said, walking up the stairs. "Thanks." She said back at her. "No prob." Molly called back.  
  
Walking to her room, Serena went through the drawers, trying to find where Darien would of put her art supplies. She had noted that morning that all of her stuff was in place. Now, there was only the problem of finding out where each place was! Scanning through her drawers, Serena felt a sudden presence behind her. Turning around ,she was met with Darien's blue eyes. "Ahh!" she screamed jumping back. He only smiled, "Darien! You scared me to death!" she said. "My apologies." He replied smoothly. Drawing her into a hug. Grunting, Serena pulled away, "Well, don't do that." She said. "Bad day?" he asked. Serena sighed, "Just a long one." She said dejectedly. "Sorry about not mentioning Molly coming here with me. It was kind of last minute." She said. He smiled. "It's quite alright. I think it's good that I meet your friends. Just as I think it's good that you met mine." He said. Smiling a small smile, she turned around the room, "Well, I'm glad you think that. Now, where did you have my art supplies put. I'm working on a colored sketch, and need my prismas. They're colored pencils that are made for blending. So, where did you have them.." She suddenly stopped talking, when she turned to see Darien holding her box of Prismas. Sighing, she took them from him. "Thank you." She said.  
  
Walking down stairs with Darien behind her, She entered the foyer, to find Molly not there. "Hmm, is she still outside?" she asked. Darien looked around the room. "Must be." He said. Walking outside, Serena saw the car, with the open backseat door. Looking around the darkness of the night, Serena walked to the car. Looking inside, She saw her purse open, and laying on the floor of the car. Then right by her feet, she saw Molly's cell phone; smashed, lying by the back tire. Feeling fear grip her, Serena stood up straight. "Molly!" she shouted into the night. "MOLLY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******************************************************************* Oh. My. God. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I can feel the carpal tunnel syndrome slowly set in. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Um, reviews please. I was so thrilled by the reviews I got on the last chapter alone. I just had to update again. Uh, so anyway...thanks to all who reviewed. I'm truly glad you guys are enjoying my work. Ciao for now-Twigs  
  
P.S. Thanks to Snst for the summary suggestion. And thanks to all who make my writing worth while. 


	10. Try Me, Ch 10

Feeling an undying terror freeze her blood, Serena put her hands to her head, griping her hair hard in both, "MOLLY!! MOLLY! WHERE ARE YOU!!!??" She screamed into the night. Turning around in circles, Serena felt a tear escape her eye. "MOLLY!" her throat was raw with emotion and fear. Each scream capable of making ones skin crawl.  
  
Stepping out into his driveway, Darien stood calmly, scanning the surrounding night with his eyes while sniffing the air briefly. Turning his gaze to Serena, he frowned.  
  
Serena, sweeping around to stare at him, untangled her hands from her hair. "Darien." she cried, running to him. Gripping the front of his suit, she gritted her teeth, "Darien, where is she?" she bit out, frantic. Darien took her hands that grasped his clothing, "Serena, calm down.." he stated. Serena screamed in frustration, refusing the let her hold on him go. "You told me I would be SAFE HERE! That this was the safest place for me to be g'DAMNIT! Do you remember telling me that Darien!? DO YOU!" she yelled at him. Pulling her hands away from him, he held them tightly in his own, "Serena, I told you this was the safest place for you. And I meant it. Though, Molly is a completely different story." He said.  
  
Serena gaped at him, eyes going wide, and pulled her hands from him. Stepping back, she rubbed her palms together, growling in frustration. "So sorry Darien. I didn't consider that you'd never think to include my best Fri..damn it, my SISITER!" she yelled, tears rolling down her face. Turning around once more, Serena looked about the wide spance of lawn, trying to find any sign of where she could have gone, or could have been taken. "You may not care about her, or anything about my life outside of this town, but I do." She growled angrily.  
  
Searching to her left, Serena decided to take action, and took off. Running full speed, she had no idea where she was going. "Molly!" she cried as she ran. Though, she never got any answer. "Molly!" she yelled again, but still nothing.  
  
Covering a long distance quickly across neatly kept grass and small flower beds, Serena found herself on the edge of a large area of woods. Gasping, she looked into the darkness lingering between each tree. It was pitch black. "Molly?" she called out in a shaky voice, feeling a bad chill run down her spine. Panting from the run, she realized she had no clue what she was doing. It didn't look like anyone could of cut through the woods. But where else could she have gone? No other place seemed like such a great hiding place. "Molly.." Serena cried in a small voice.  
  
Looking around briefly, she didn't know what to do. Darien was of no help, and that bothered her immensely. He seemed to care about nothing else but her. Literally.  
  
Deciding that whatever choice she made would probably turn out bad, she took a step into the woods, when she found herself frozen. She couldn't move. Something was holding onto the back of her shirt, enabling her from going any further.  
  
Gulping, she turned her head around slowly to see what exactly held her. Jumping when her eyes locked onto a pair of hazel ones. "Oh my god!" she yelped. Shaking, Serena covered her mouth with her hand, and closed her eyes. "Oh god, Dave...it's you." She said in relief. Dave chuckled, "Are you sure you want to go running off into the woods at such an hour?" he asked in his deep voice. Serena opened her eyes, and dropped her hand to her side. "I don't know." She chocked out, holding back tears, "Molly....Molly, she's gone, and..." "Shh, shh Serena. It's alright. Darien has her back at the manor." He said. Serenas jaw dropped, "What?" she asked. Dave smiled, and released his hold on her. "Yes, he found her lying next to the fountain, not fifty feet from where the both of you stood." He said.  
  
Serena faltered in a step from her disbelief. "She's, she's ok?" she asked. Dave nodded, "Looks like it. Now come, we'll both see to her." He said, prompting an arms towards her. Serena sniffled, and looked at it. Fear for her friend was no longer burning in her system. Instead, an angry fire did. Something that consumed her. Anger about what she had been through, her wounds, her situation, Darien, vampires, and now, add the fact Molly was once again attacked in her presence. She couldn't keep her friend safe. She couldn't keep anyone safe. She was a danger to be around. What good was she to anyone?  
  
"No, no I'm fine, I'll just walk there.." Serena mumbled, engrossed in thought.  
  
Walking with heavy steps over his manicured lawn, Serena absently chewed on her thumb nail. It was a further walk than it was a run.  
  
Finally reaching the front door of the manor, Serena dejectedly placed her hand on the knob. She was angry all right, but it was subdued. Too subdued for her own good. She felt broken. Numb. She had no idea if she had a right to yell at Darien, or not. She just needed to see Molly first. To know if she was really alright.  
  
Entering the house, she walked into the Foyer, feeling the presence of Dave behind her. Molly was lying on the couch, eyes closed in unconsciousness. Serena moaned in defeat. Yet again, Molly was hurt. But this time, it was her fault. She had brought her friend to Darien's house, invited her into the abnormal.  
  
Crouching down beside her friend, she patted her hand as she cried silently. She looked alright, only having a small bruise where she new a bump would surface, on her forehead. But Serena was caught up in her own sorrow. She was now unfit to be around anyone. "She'll be alright." She heard Darien speaking from somewhere off to her left, but didn't acknowledge him. She was too much involved in her own thoughts.  
  
"Serena.." She felt him walk to her, and gently grab her forearm to pull her up. But feeling his touch, she violently pulled out of his hold. She now fully felt her anger. Brushing a few strands of Molly's hair from her eyes, she watched her flinch suddenly, and her eyes shoot open.  
  
Gasping, Molly looked around frantically, before looking straight at Serena. "What happened?" she asked panting. Serena smiled sadly. "You.....you fell and hit your head. You were, outside. I guess, you lost your balance or something." She said. Groaning comically, as she usually did, Molly touched her hand to her head. "Oh, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow." She said grinning. Serena sighed, and changed from her crouching position to sit on the floor. "You ok?" she asked, drying her tears with the backs of her hands.  
  
Molly sat up slowly, Shaking her head a little. "Yeah, just a little headache is all. Nothing to worry about. You know me." She said, shutting her eyes tight and reopening them. Looking at her friend she cocked her head to one side, "You alright?" she asked quizzically. Serena laughed a bit. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
Molly looked around the room, to see Darien standing behind Serena. "Sorry to be such a bother. But I gotta say it's more common for Serena to have klutz attacks more than I." She said grinning.  
  
Darien smirked. It was a minimal show of humor on his part, but a gorgeous act that made Molly clear her throat and look back at her placid friend. Frowning, she shook her, "Serena, I'm fine. What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. "Nothing. Just..nothing. Come on, I think you'll wanna stay here tonight. I don't want you going home anyway." She said, standing up. Molly would have argued that she needed to go home, but the look on Serenas face told her otherwise. Her friend was more than just upset, she was angry. Angry at Darien she guessed. But that was something she didn't want to dive into, unless Serena did. In which case, she would completely verbally bash him and sick Andrew on him.  
  
"Alright.." she said, somewhat agreeing with her.  
  
Turning around, Serena saw Darien, standing not a foot in front of her. Many thoughts were running through his head. She could feel them. But she didn't want to think about them, or even him. She just wanted to leave. She wanted to gather she scattered pieces of herself, just, to be.  
  
Helping her friend off the sofa, She led Molly to her room. "I know there are plenty of rooms in the house. But it'll make me feel better if you just stayed in mine along with me." She said, walking through her doorway. Looking around, Molly smiled. "This is really nice. So..you and Darien aren't sharing a room then?" she asked, putting her hands in her back pockets and wiggling her eyebrows. Serena laughed. A real, genuine laugh. "Hardly.." she said, going through her drawers to find Molly some pajamas. Thankfully they were the same size. "So, what are you too sharing then.." She asked. Sitting on her bed.  
  
Serena turned around, holding a pajama set in her hand, "Scuse me?" she asked incredulously, throwing the clothes at her. Molly laughed, catching them. "Ya heard me. What are you two sharing them. Common interest Serena. You don't seem have any obviously apparent ones. I mean, you're so down to earth, and he seems so..extravagant." She said, glancing around the room. Serena put her hands on her hips. Had it come from anyone else, Serena would have been mad at what was said. But Molly and her were so close, that bluntness was typical. Sighing, Serena ran her fingers through her hair. "I know." She said, walking to the other side of the bed to sit down.  
  
"Then, how do you guys click?" she asked. Looking around the room, Serena shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't prepared for a line of questioning. Although, she knew she should have been. "I don't know Mol. I guess, I guess it's that we seem to be on the same wave-length. He can be the devil sometimes, but, he's too charming. He's sweet to me even when I'm a complete bi....well, jerk." she said smiling. Molly grinned widely, "Ahh, I see. So Miss, my-feet-are-firmly-planted-in-the-ground.. He swept you off your feet. It must be nice." She said, unfolding the clothes.  
  
Serena smiled languidly. "Yeah, I guess he did." She said, staring off into space. Then, with a defeated sigh, she felt her anger dwindle. Molly's words had struck something within her. She was right. Darien had swept her off her feet. Well, one way or the other he had. By either his constant dashing, night in shinning armor saves, or his charms. Truly, it was enough to become drunk off of. But, it was still dangerous for her.  
  
She had told Molly that they ad been dating for a while, but it was a lie. So, what was she feeling then? She couldn't explain it. Didn't want to dissect it. She didn't want to see the obvious feelings. Past lives, dreams, familiar touches, kisses, "Damn.." Serena moaned dejectedly. She felt like she was still a teenager. Having a pathetic crush on some boy who she knew was far too out of her league. But Darien wasn't out of her league; although from just looking at him she would assume him to be.  
  
Truth be told, she believed if she let on that she felt anything remotely to what he felt, in terms of the passion she knew was simmering below the surface, he would more than willingly take all she had to offer. Everything. Her heart, her mind, her.....body. Serena gulped, and fell on her side onto her bed. Curling into a fetal position ,she felt Molly gently smooth her hair "Something wrong Rena?" she asked.  
  
Serena shook her head slightly. She didn't want to talk, too afraid that she might sputter some of the thoughts swimming around in her head. Instead, she just layed there. Darien had taken over her whole life without her even really realizing it.  
  
Glancing at Molly briefly, she was reminded of what a danger she was to her. The bump on her head now turning slightly yellow. 'What am I gonna do.' Serena thought. She now had no life. Nothing. She was gong to be stuck with just going to school, then back to Darien's. But that wasn't a way to live. Afraid all the time. Paranoid.  
  
"I talked to Andrew." Came Molly's voice. Serena blinked to rid herself of her thoughts, "Huh?" she asked. Molly smiled down at her friend. "Well, he's coming back." She said. Serena sat up.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips. "Well, I was talking to him on my cell phone outside. He was blabbering something about his girlfriend here, and how she broke up with him cause he was too far away. Long distance, blah, blah, blah. So he's driving from Houston, back to here. What a douche." Molly said, laughing and throwing her head back. "Explain to me how that's funny." Serena said smirking. Molly rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. We both can't stand Rita. It's a blessing if you ask me. And just the thought of Andrew flying back to Houston, just to travel seven hours back here? Come on, this has got to be one of the stupidest things he has ever done." She said laughing. Serena bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I guess it has to be." She said. "Damn straight. So, anyway, I told him we'd go out tomorrow night. Ya know, cheer him up. Because I hear from certain sources, the reason Rita dumped him is because she's a bit on the hefty side." Molly said.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked. Molly's eyes widened, "Serena. She has nine months off." She said. Serena's jaw dropped. "Yeah, and it isn't Andrews. Stupid whore's been cheating on him. Big surprise right?" she said smiling. Serena shook her head. "Oh my god." She grumbled. "Yeah, well, anyway, that's her problem, not his. So, we're gonna go out for a night on the town tomorrow, and get him completely trashed." She said cheerfully. Serenas eyes went wide.  
  
"And who is we?" she asked. Molly huffed, "Serena, don't tell me you're not coming." She said. Serena shook her head. "Na, no, no. I have things to do. Besides, it's a Wednesday night tomorrow. And we both have school." She said.  
  
Getting off the bed, Molly went into the bathroom to change. "Oh please. Like you've never called in sick to school because you had a hangover." She said. "Wow, this bathroom is huge!" Came Molly's echoing voice. Serena got up, and started searching for her own pajamas. "I know Mol, but, there's other things too." She said, finding a pair of maroon pants and white shirt.  
  
"And why is that?" Molly asked, leaning against the door post of the bathroom. Serena sighed, "I just don't think I should go out is all." She replied, rummaging through her drawers to find something to put her hair up with. "Bull. I think Darien doesn't think you should. That's what I think." She said. Finding a rubber band, Serena huffed. "Molly, please. Leave him out of this ok." She said.  
  
Molly sighed, "Ok then. I will, but only if you tell me he has no influence in your decision what so ever." She said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest. Serena slumped her shoulders. Of coarse Darien had something to do with her decision. When didn't he? Her life now revolved around him. Whether she wanted it to or not. But then the thought of her life actually not having him in it, made her feel a loss. A profound loss to be exact.  
  
  
  
Sighing, she shook her head. "He has no influence ok? Now, lets get ready for bed." She said, walking past Molly, and into the bathroom. "Alrighty then. Tomorrow night, we're steppin out." Molly said, rubbing her palms together. 'Dear God. I can smell the trouble I'm about to get into.' Serena thought to herself. Wednesday night was gonna be hell.  
  
Lying awake in bed that night, with a snoring Molly beside her, Serena stared out the window. There was no moon. It was too dark. Sighing, she shifted her head in her pillow. 'Serena' It was a very subtly voice, but it was there. And she knew it was Darien. Rolling her eyes, then closing them, she shunned him from her mind. Putting up a mental wall. 'Serena, I want to comfort you love. Remember, I'm always offering.' Snapping her eyes open again, Serena took a deep breath, 'I know you're offering. But this time, I'm not going to take it. Because I have nothing to repay you with.'  
  
'You need not repay me Serena. I ask nothing of you, except that you open your soul to me. What are you afraid of?' Sensing that particular part of his thought, she shut her mind of completely. She knew very well what she was afraid of. She was afraid of becoming his. Becoming everything he knew, and wanted her to be. She wasn't ready. She knew what her dream had told her. But to accept it, that was something completely different. She wasn't in too deep if she didn't accept it. She still retained some of her old self.  
  
'Sleep tight' was the last thought that was sent through her mind before sleep found her.  
  
  
  
*The morning introduced pure white light into her room, which woke both her and Molly with similar annoyance. Though, they managed to get up, and get ready without getting on each others nerves too much. As for the rest of the day though, that was a blur. Serena couldn't concentrate, and people seemed more like ghosts to her rather than flesh and blood. Any time someone tried to talk to her, she'd simply brush past them, barely acknowledging their presence. 'Maybe I'm the one who's the ghost' she thought bemusedly, continuing her daily routine.  
  
Dragging herself on, she finally reached the end of the day by finding her body placed in it's usual seat in Mr. Robinson's class. Paper was scattered all over her desk, as she tried to reorganize a bit before he entered the room. Though, she was just about to give up when she felt something that took her mind off work completely.  
  
It started the center of her back. A small burning sensation slowly etched its way up her spine to her neck and shoulder, then down to disappear before reaching where her jeans enclosed her waist.  
  
Rotating her shoulders quickly, Serena turned in her seat to look behind her. People lingered at the top of the stairs, and in desks, but no one she really knew. Rubbing her neck with a hand, she sighed. "get it together." she whispered to herself before facing forward again.  
  
"Hey Serena.." "Ahh!" Serena jumped, snapping her head to the right to see Molly sitting there with a smirk on her face. "Whats a matter? You're a little jumpy today." She said smirking  
  
Grabbing a magazine she had rolled up in her backpack, Serena began to bash Molly's shoulder with it. "Hey, hey calm down." She said laughing and grabbing the weapon from her friend.  
  
Serena grunted, and rested her back to the seat with a thud. "Don't scare me like that." She said, scanning the area around her. Molly just laughed and unfolded the Magazine. "Hmm, this is a youth Magazine Serena. What are you doing with it?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the cover which said, 'How to look great for your man.'  
  
Eyeing Molly, Serena huffed and grabbed the magazine away from her. She remembered earlier that day that the magazine was one that she had chosen to do a random figure drawing from. "Oh shut up Molly. It was for art class today ok." She said, stuffing it into her backpack. Molly just smiled, "Slow your roll Rena. It's cool. I don't care if you're trying to look your best for Darien." She said.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Anyway though Rena, I wouldn't worry too much about looking great for him anyway. We're going out tonight remember? And he's not invited. So he's not gonna be around to declare his opinion about how you look. So, don't worry about him catching you at your worst or anything. Ok?" She said.  
  
Serena slumped in her seat. "Molly, you're lucky to even have my presence tonight, so are you now saying that you think I look tacky when I go out?" she asked, filing her papers into neat stack on her desk.  
  
Molly laughed, "No you don't look tacky Serena." She said groaning and rolling her head around. "You're just not as good looking as I Am." She finished, finally stopping her heads rotation to look at her friend. "Laughing, Molly adjusted her seated position, and took out her books for the class. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just do our thing tonight, so I can then go home and be yelled at." Serena said, sitting back up.  
  
"Huh?" Moll asked. She wasn't really paying attention. Serena just shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Never mind.." She said, watching the front of the room.  
  
She silently wondered where her teacher was. He was usually late arriving to class, but never that late. Looking at her watch, she saw it was 5:30. "Where do you think he is?" Serena asked, poking Molly in the ribs.  
  
Molly flinched and looked up at her friend, then to the front of the room. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he's sick or something." She said. Serena looked around the room once more. "Yeah, maybe." She replied, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Bang!" a loud noise echoed through the room as Serena watched a frazzled Mr. Robinson stumble in through the double doors. In his hands was a large, white, cardboard box. With quick strides, he walked to his desk and placed it on the top, where he opened it and started to flip through files.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Serena looked towards her friend. Molly just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Mr. Robinson started pulling out large file folders out from the box, when he suddenly stopped to look up at a room full of surprised students. Laughing nervously, he stopped what he was doing, and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Uh,...class dismissed." He said smiling a large smile.  
  
Throwing the files back into the box, he suddenly hefted it up into his arms again and disappeared into his office, leaving everyone to look around at each other.  
  
Serena, though thinking that his actions were odd, didn't seem to mind the fact class was canceled. So she stood up and started to gather her things. Molly did the same as well, and soon enough, everyone was packing to leave.  
  
Walking up the stairs, Serena noticed that the odd feeling she had still lingered. Looking at Molly, her brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Molly asked, adjusting her backpack strap on her shoulder. Serena just shrugged, "Nothing, never mind, let's go." She said.  
  
Leaving the building, Serena wondered what exactly she had to endure the rest of the night. She knew she'd be in trouble with Darien. Though she had told Chad to not pick her up, she hadn't mentioned it to Darien. Hell, she hadn't even seen him since the night before. But she figured he'd have a least some inkling that she wouldn't be returning to his home until much later.  
  
That's why as soon as she stepped out from the double doors, she was hardly surprised to see Darien standing there, leaning against the car in a casual fashion looking just as striking as ever. "Damn.." Serena whispered to herself. She was sure that it was too early for him to be out, being that the sun had just not to long before.  
  
Molly had heard her friends sudden intake of breath and silent curse, so she decided to take charge a bit, "Hey Darien, so good to see you. Whatcha doin here? Serena's hanging with me tonight." She said, smiling brilliantly, and walking down the steps to put herself between her friend and him.  
  
Darien smiled back, "Is that so. I wasn't aware." He said. Molly flushed a bit. 'Mann, I know Molly's tough, but she's not blind. Damn, she hasn't a thread of hope against him.' Serena thought, groaning. 'I would agree love.' Darien replied mentally, mocking her.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Serena said out loud, crossing her arms. Molly looked back up at her friend, "Huh?" she asked. "Who you talking to?" Serena just rolled her eyes and walked down the steps to the sidewalk. "Come on Molly, let's go." Serena said, grabbing her friends wrists and pulling her along down the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh Serena, I do believe we should talk a moment." Came Darien's sweeping voice. Groaning, Serena stopped and turned to look at Molly. "I'll meet you at the car." She said, shoving Molly along ahead of her. "Sure." Molly said, walking along, with brief glances behind her. "But don't be too long. We have to pick up Andrew." She said while walking backwards. Turning around then, Molly broke into a mild run, and turned at the street corner.  
  
"Who's Andrew?" Came a gruff voice from right behind her. Screeching, Serena jumped and turned around. "Damn it Darien! I swear, could you stop that. You're driving me insane!" She said stepping away from him.  
  
But her steps were prohibited when arms snaked around her waist, and pulled her tight to him. "Who's Andrew?" He growled. The question didn't seem as angry as much as it was seductively demanding.  
  
Gulping, Serenas eyes as well as her mind, went blank. Until a dangerous thought crept into her head. Smirking then, she sighed, "He's an old boyfriend who's still in love with me. And who asked me out a couple of weeks ago. I said yes, and Molly's coming with me to chaperone. Cause she knows my tendencies and all, when I'm around him." Darien's face showed no emotion.  
  
She wasn't sure if she had struck a cord within him or not. He was always a hard person to read. Though, the sudden upturning corners of his mouth showed her the signs that she was not being taken very seriously. "Your tendencies Serena?" he asked chuckling. Serena huffed. "I know your tendencies better than you. And I know that you're more inclined to share my bed, than this Andrews." He said.  
  
Gasping, Serena tried to push him away, but his hold refused, "You're twisted." She said. He laughed, "Am I? Or are you just shocked that I would say such a thing to you in public?" he asked. "Oh please. I've had men say worse things to me then that. But you're off to think I'd ever.......Will you just let me go already!" Serena said, trying to unhook his hold. Darien only laughed again, resting his forehead against her own. "Serena..you're so bashful. I know you too well. And I also know you're untouched." He said smiling.  
  
Hearing that, Serena stopped her struggling. "Excuse me?" she asked, eyes wide in shock. "I believe you understood every word Serena." Darien said, whispering huskily to her. "The thing is though, I have the kind of knowledge about you no one knows about. Even you. But I'm sure I can easily bring that back to memory. Like I said, I know your tendencies better than you. I hardly believe that this Andrew character has any idea how loud you moan when placed in certain positions." He said.  
  
Eyes wide in disbelief, Serena chocked on her words. Blushing furiously, she stammered, "You..I....how..you need to..." "Shh, shh Serena. Leave your breathlessness for later. As for now, I believe we have the matter of tonight unsettled."  
  
Stopping her stammering, Serena tried to push away the thoughts of her and Darien in bed, and instead to focus. He was too ensnaring. A sentence from him had her shaking, and for some reason, this impaired her logic and rationalization skills. She should have been infuriated, seething, but she wasn't. And that bothered her beyond all belief.  
  
"Well, if you would let me go, I think I would be better to handle the situation." She said through clenched teeth. Smiling, Darien leaned his head away from her own. "Am I 'impairing' you that much?" he asked, plucking the word from her mind. "oh.." she huffed, finally being let lose.  
  
Adjusting her coat, she cleared her throat, "Ok, look, I have had a rough day. Not to mention night..." She said, remembering her anger, "And I need some release. I can't stay in your house forever."  
  
Eyeing her up and down, Darien seemed to be contemplating something. "And I don't need your permission to go out either Darien!" she snapped at him. Darien's frame of mind, nor his expression changed. "Hmm, you don't?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Yeah." She replied. Darien grinned, "Well, I don't think it's a good idea." He said. Serena rolled her eyes, "Gee, who would of though..."  
  
"Look Serena, you're asking for a night out on the town with no protection at all. How can I allow that?" he asked. Serna crossed her arms, "I don't see what the big deal is. I'm not protected at your house either. So I guess I'm screwed anyway." She said a bit angrily. "Serena, Molly was attacked, not.." "Yeah? Well it could have just as easily been me." She interjected.  
  
Groaning slightly with impatience, Darien took a step towards her. "Serena, it's too dangerous. Don't you understand?" he asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Well what are you gonna do about it? I believe Molly is waiting for me, and I told her I'd be going with her no matter what. So, what are your plans? To tag around and follow me?" she asked, though sensing uncertain doom in asking.  
  
Grinning, Darien flipped his coat back to put his hands in his pant pockets. "I do believe that's a good idea." He said smugly. Moaning, Serena turned around in a circle. "Why did I have a feeling you were gonna say that?" she asked. Darien chuckled. "Shall I follow you to Molly's house then?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Huffing, Serena rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Fine, whatever. Just don't be too much of a bother." She said, turning around to walk away. "Can I not get a moment peace?" she asked herself, walking down the side walk. 'No, you can't' she heard the sentence float through her mind. 'I said quite that!'  
  
Darien had followed her in his car back to Molly's house. He was sure that winning Molly over to his side wouldn't be a problem, but he had to get to her first before Serena. Which was a luxury he didn't have. So Serena sat with a peeved Molly in the car, listening to her spout out all the reasons why he shouldn't be going with them. That was until they had finally reached her house, where he was able to work his magic, and be the object of her praise, rather than her anger.  
  
Getting ready, Serena looked over her outfit that she layed out on Molly's bed. She left her clubbing clothes at Molly's place because she always ended up getting ready there, and sleeping off her buzz there afterwards. "You don't think it's too much do you?" Serena asked while looking down at her clothes. Molly stuck her head out of the bathroom, and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, laughing a bit. 'Serena, that's nothing. Why has Darien got you all worked up for?" she asked. Serena glared at her friend, "Why do you think?" she asked, tired of her friends mood towards her walking demise. "Serena, he's your boyfriend. And I think, by the way he looks at you that is, that he'd love you if you wore a potato sack." She said, her dead disappearing back into the bathroom.  
  
Looking down at her clothes again, Serena sighed. "I know he'd love me if I was wearing just a potato sack. But that's because it's close to me wearing absolutely nothing." Serena said, running a hand through her hair. "Huh? You say something Rena?" Molly asked, her head popping out of the bathroom again.  
  
Looking up, Serena shook her head, "No, nothing. I'm gonna get changed." She said . Molly smiled, and disappeared again. Looking at the shut bedroom door, Serena walked to it, and pressed her ear against it. "Wonder if he's listening to us." She asked herself quietly.  
  
Shaking her head, Serena groaned. She knew he wasn't, he wasn't that kind of guy. Sure, he could be a pain, but he really was a decent guy, despite certain words and innuendos. Changing her clothes, Serena only hoped that the night would bring happiness, instead of attacks and unconsciousness. But then again, how could it if Darien was with her? Suddenly, going out with him didn't seem half bad. Maybe he wouldn't be that big a bother. And there was always a chance of him not being a bother at all.  
  
Stepping out of the hallway, Molly smiled as she spotted Darien sitting on her couch. "Serena will be just a minute longer." She said, adjusting her shirt a little. She wore a tight, black, v-neck sweater and hip hugger jeans, with black ankle boots that had a thin heel.  
  
Nodding, Darien only smiled at her, when he spotted Serena walking down the hallway. Stopping his slight head movement, he stared at her. Smoothing down the shirt she wore, Serena wasn't catching the heated look that Darien was giving her. "Molly, we still picking up Andrew?" she asked, entering the living room, and walking into the living room. "Yeah, we still are." Molly said smiling.  
  
Looking up at Darien, Serena froze. The look on his face matched no other she had seen before. He stared at her so intimately, she could have sworn she were naked. She was wearing black leather pants that hugged her hips and showed her figure nicely; Along with a v-neck, white, clingy three quarter shirt. Her boots were black, with a two inch heel, but were modest and thick heeled. Unlike Molly's uncomfortable taste In shoes.  
  
Looking at the both of them, Molly cleared her throat. "Hey, hey you guys, you ready to go?" she asked them loudly. Looking up, Serena cleared her throat, "Um, yeah." She said. Molly nodded, "Ok then, let's go. I bet Andrew is wondering where we are." She said. Serena nodded in reply. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Looking at Darien, she saw he his stare hadn't changed. In fact, he hadn't even budged. "Uh, you ready?" she asked, trying to get him to respond in some way. But the way he did didn't make her feel any more comfortable. He stood, and walked to her, standing right in front of her, his facial expression didn't change.  
  
Leaving his head down, he planted a small kiss in her cheek, right next to her ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous. I believe my job tonight will not be so easy." He whispered.  
  
Feeling his hot breath against her, she wavered a bit before he pulled away. Gulping, she smiled, "Uh, thanks.." She said. Taking a deep breath, she walked around him, and to the door where she noticed Molly was waiting. "Now that was hot and heavy." Molly whispered as she opened the door for Serena. Glancing at her friend, Serena blushed, knowing full well the night was going to be interesting indeed.  
  
After picking Andrew up, and introducing him to Darien, he began to unknowingly drone on about his beloved Rita, with casual questions about Serena health inserted in between. "You doin okay Serena? Molly told me about your disappearance." He said. Serena smiled, "Oh yeah, I just went to Darien's, that's all." She replied, patting Darien's leg; an act that caused him to give her a look that made her blush. Apparently riding in the backseat of a small car with Darien, was not the best idea.  
  
Finding a parking spot, Serena felt the energy of the town surround her. Something she hadn't truly felt in a while. Not without fear at least. But now, fear was hardly a concern. With Darien around, she felt completely at ease. Feeling an arm drape around her shoulders, she looked up and to her right to see Darien smiling down at her. Smiling back, she couldn't help but walk just a little bit closer to him, or place an arm around his middle. Honestly, she wondered how the man could be so wanted, and yet, so...well, did she want to say unwanted? Did she want to wish that she had never met him? Nah, nah,...she wouldn't say or wish that. She couldn't decide, so, she figured why dwell on it? She was far to intoxicated by him to care.  
  
Finding the club, Serena and Molly were the first ones to enter, followed by Darien, then Andrew. Hearing the Rock music pulse through the place, Serena and Molly began to smile and laugh, reminiscing on times passed.  
  
"Molly and I come hear often, and this is the best place to really lose yourself." Serena shouted over the music as she followed Molly and Andrew to a booth away from the dance floor. Darien nodded and smiled.  
  
Sitting down at the booth, Molly and Andrew sat by one another on one side, while Darien and Serena sat on the other side. Darien sitting on the edge. Watching the waitress approach the booth while eyeing Darien up and down, Serena fidgeted and glared at her. "Can I get you guys a drink?" she asked, looking mainly at Darien. Andrew and Molly order something incoherent to Serenas ears, as she watched the slut of a waitress size up her man. "You sir?" she asked Darien, bating her eyelashes and smiling brightly. Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Molly who was also noticing the sorry act that was going on. 'Bleach blond whore' Molly mouthed to Serena.  
  
Laughing, Serena looked back to the pathetic scene unfolding. "I don't believe I'll have anything. I'm not thirsty for a drink at all." he said, looking at Serena while wrapping an arm around her waist and sliding her across the vinyl seat, closer to him. Serena blushed, and looked up at a glaring waitress. "You?" she asked. Serena smirked, "Nothing for me." She said. The waitress smiled sarcastically, and turned, walking away.  
  
"Ha ha, what a slut." Molly said. Laughing. Serena wasn't looking at her friend though. Instead, she was staring into Darien's eyes. "Not thirsty?" she asked, implying the question whether he had fed or not. He smiled. "Not yet." He replied.  
  
Hearing the familiar guitar riff of STP's Secret Garden on the radio, Serena looked at Molly, "Hey hey! They're playing our song. Ready Moll?" Serena asked smiling. Molly nodded. "Hell yeah. Move Andrew." She said, shoving him a little. "Ya know, Rita had hair like that." He said. "Andrew!? Shut up! Rita was a red head ya moron. And you're much better off without her. Now move your butt." Molly said. Sighing, Andrew got up to let Molly out.  
  
Scooting over to Darien a bit more than what was required, Serena waited for him to move. "Where are you going?" he asked. Serena tilted her head to one side. "To dance. But I can't if you're blocking the way there guy." She said laughing. "Come on Rena." Molly said. Looking pointedly at Darien, he gave a slight frown before getting up.  
  
"Alright, let's hit the dance floor." Molly said, grabbing Serenas arms. "We'll be back guys, don't go anywhere." Serena said, looking straight at Darien. Darien gave her a melting smile. "Don't worry." She mouthed to him. He only winked in reply. Feeling her heart race, Serena finally took off with Molly to the dance floor.  
  
Feeling the charge of the words, Serena felt unusually entranced by them. Dancing with sways of her hips and snake like motions of her spine, she felt great. Renewed. She was safe and secure, untouchable in every aspect. Feeling a sudden presence behind her, she noticed a guy was dancing with her. He was attractive, but not her type. He had auburn hair and green eyes. Laughing though, she barely gave him any notice. She just wanted to dance. Feeling his hands on her hips, she tugged them off, and moved as much as she could from him. Though he didn't seem to give up.  
  
Pressing against her and whispering words in her ear, she only shook her head no and pushed him away. Looking at her friend, Molly seemed to notice her dilemma, and stepped in between the two. Though, he suddenly pushed her out of the way, and walked right up to Serena. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him she shrieked, but no one heard her over the music. "I know you pain. What you want. Come with me." He said huskily. Serenas eyes went wide, and she tried to pull away, but it didn't seem to work. "His grip was strong. Too strong." "What? What are you talking about?" she asked. He smiled devilishly. "Please. You are so beautiful and lovely. What it is that you need, is what I can give." He said. Serena rolled her eyes, and scanned around for Molly, beginning to feel frightened.  
  
Though her need of a savior came in a different form. In the form of a large dark haired man who seemed to always be there when needed. "You." Darien said sternly, grabbing the mans shoulder. Turning around, the mans eye went wide. "You!" Darien said again in surprise.  
  
The red haired man smirked. "Oh, well look who it is, so glad to see you found her Darien...."  
  
******************************************************************* Hi hi. Well, ten is finally out. So, so, so, sorry for the delay. My computer crashed. Yes, it CRASHED. And when this thing crashes, it takes a freaking eternity to get it workin. Some of you know of my computer dilemma already, so you understand, but those who don't, so sorry! My editor was nice enough to let me get on her computer to check out some things on other websites though. Ok, anyway, that's enough for me. I can't promise when ch. 11 will be out. But sooner than ch. 10, I can assure. Well, gotta go. Ciao for now-Twigs  
  
P.S. My E-mail account was closed, cause I got rid of AOL. But you can reach me at Zenobia@sailormoon.com. Those of you that have e-mailed me, sorry I can't reply! But e-mail again. ^.^ 


	11. Try Me, Ch 11

Taking his hand off the mans shoulder, Darien merely fixed his sleeves and placed his hands behind his back. "I should have known." He said sternly. The red haired man laughed, showing slightly pointed k-9 fangs lingering at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Indeed you should have." The red haired man replied, placing his hands behind his back in the same fashion ad Darien while grinning a little grin. Though totally lacking in the radiating, self poised charm that seemed to flow from Darien like a waterfall.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Serena said over the music. The men had spoken to each other in a normal tone of voice, so she couldn't hear exactly what had been said. But she knew that they had understood one another clearly enough. 'Damn vampires' Serena thought, looking around the dance floor at the dancing people.  
  
Looking past the red haired man, she saw Darien raise an eyebrow at her. Serena simply stuck out her tongue, 'Ya herd me!' she yelled mentally.  
  
Smiling, Darien nodded his head at the other man. A surprising act indeed, being that Serena had thought for sure he was about to kill him. "Luther, I do believe you have very good taste in women, but I must say that this one belongs to me. And I cannot allow you to lay a finger on her." He said, reaching behind Luther and grabbing Serena gently by her wrist.  
  
Serena, being unable to resist the pull, found herself pined against Darien's side with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Sighing, Serena rolled her eyes around the room, trying to give off a sense of annoyance. Though, she felt herself starting to like the embraces she constantly found herself in with Darien.  
  
"I see. Well, I am sorry Darien. You should have proclaimed her then. I would have known if you would have. Though I somewhat have the feeling she will not concede for you to do so." Luther said, eyeing Serena wearily.  
  
Though Serena strained to hear the words he was speaking, she picked up most of it and groaned. 'Oh, Now what?' she thought. Darien chuckled then, but the only way she noticed was by the deep rumbling she felt vibrate through his being. That, and a sudden look straight into her eyes. Gulping, Serena smiled, trying to break up the tension she was suddenly feeling. "I think I will do so tonight Luther. It does sound like a good idea. We are out now, and her friend is with us. Someone she cares for. So I, in turn, will care for her as well." He said, without looking away from Serena.  
  
Now that, Serena had fully heard. He was trying to make up for the incident which had happened the night before. Consisting of an unconscious Molly and crushed cell phone that she pretended to look for with her friend. "Well then, I should be off then. You will keep her safe Darien, I'm sure. Perhaps if you do decide to take her there tonight, you will see me there. Until then Darien." Luther said. And with that, he disappeared into the crowd, walking away so swiftly, you'd think there was no crowd at all.  
  
Looking up at Darien, Serena sighed, and tried to push away from him, only to find herself unable to do so. Surprise, surprise. "Darien, come on, let's get off the dance floor." She said, turning only slightly in his embrace. "Serena, I think we should be leaving now." He said casually.  
  
"Darien..why now? It's not like I haven't been hit on by men before. And as hard as it is for me to say this, It's not like I haven't been hit on by vampires either." She said sternly. Darien only laughed. "Really now? You're so accustomed to it then are you?" he said. Serena groaned, and finally was able to detangle herself from him. "Come on, you left Andrew there alone and I'm afraid some drunken women's gonna take advantage of his fragile state." She said while leading Darien across the split level dance floor, and up the stairs.  
  
Standing by the railing that lined the dance floor, Serena scanned the room for her friend. "Molly is at the bar Serena." Darien said, interrupting her thoughts. "I sent her there when I assured her you were ok." He said smiling.  
  
Sighing, Serena stopped looking, and simply gazed around. "Are you ready to leave then?" he asked. Serena shook her head, "Darien, we just got here. And I only got to dance once. And once is never enough for me. Especially when I'm under stress." She said, taping her fingers on the chrome railing. "Hmm, and why would you be under stress?" he asked. Serena rolled her eyes, "Oh please. As if you had no clue at all." She said. Darien only grinned. "Well, besides the mentioned fact that you only had one dance, I must bring up another good reason to leave now." He said.  
  
Looking up at him, Serena folded her arms across her chest, "And what would that be?" she asked. Darien leaned down a bit, to be closer to her, "I don't like the idea of men groping you out there." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Serenas eyes went wide. He was jealous! Ha! She had managed to make a vampire jealous of a mortal man. "Don't be so sure Serena." He said. Smiling, Serena realized he had read her thoughts. "Don't be so sure ehh? Well, you said it buddy, not me." She said laughing a bit.  
  
Glancing around the room once more, Serena tried to find Molly, but couldn't see her. "Wonder where she is." She asked herself. Looking back at Darien, she realized he was staring at her intently. Giving her a look that made her want to melt, but at the same time made her uncomfortable. She hated that, because every time he did, it made her feel as if she were naked. "What?" she asked him, wanting to know exactly what he was thinking. He only smiled in reply.  
  
"Darien, look." she began, taking a small step back from him. "If you are so paranoid about me being out there on the dance floor, why don't you just come with me?" she asked while feeling a smile creep on to her face. Laughing mentally, she wondered why she had even asked him. He seemed so refined, why would he even consider learning how to dance the way the younger generation did? Besides, could she even really handle both of them in being so close and....well, ya know.  
  
"Considering the stability of the relationship we now have, I think it's probably too delicate to allow certain movements in such a close proximity." Darien said grinning. Blinking in surprise, Serenas train of thought was suddenly altered. 'So he had been thinking that the whole time.' she thought. Sighing, she turned and leaned her stomach against the rail. "Yeah, yeah,.." She mumbled.  
  
Watching her through half hooded eyes, Darien turned to stand directly by her side, and placed hand on the small of her back. Feeling a chill go up her spine, Serena tried to rationalize with her sudden surge of emotions. The emotions that she constantly kept in check. She didn't want to deal with them, didn't want to dwell on them. She had barely known Darien a week, and he was already conjuring up visions in her head, and feelings in her heart. Something she never allowed anyone to do.  
  
"Darien, stop alright?" she said in annoyance. "Something wrong?" he questioned, without removing his hand. Huffing, Serena leaned her head back a little. It wasn't that she was angry with him, how could she be? It was herself she was angry with. She had no way of controlling any of the situations she was in, whenever she was with him. And that made her feel lost. She rarely ever put so much faith into a person before, and what Darien was doing was making up her mind about him, for her. 'Don't I already have my mind made up though?' she thought to herself.  
  
Shaking her head, Serena didn't even want to go there. Her feelings would be placed on a shelf to be dealt with later. "Serena?" She heard him ask again. Gritting her teeth, she sighed, "Yeah?" she asked looking over at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Running a hand through her hair, she looked out into the crowd of dancing people in front of her and slouched, "Darien, aren't you supposed to be able to read thoughts? Cause I already know you know what I'm thinking, and I also know that you know that I know you are the most incredible guy I've ever met and I can't compare you to anything so it makes me uncomfortable cause I don't know what I'm talking about, but you know me better than I do and you are driving me absolutely insane!" she said closing her eyes and putting her hands to her head.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena wondered where her sudden ranting had come from. Dropping her hands to her side, she looked back at him.  
  
His expression hadn't changed at all. He still wore his smirk, and she still felt his hand on the small of her back. So had any of her words even been heard? "Serena." He began. "I can read your mind with clarity, as well as your emotions. But I prefer you to speak them, because when you do, it shows that you're not willingly trying to hide anything from Me." He said.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Darien, come on. What does it matter? You're going to anyway. So lets just cut through the B.S. alright?" she said sternly, beginning to feel anger rising in her.  
  
Darien frowned at her words, becoming suddenly very competitive. She was throwing road blocks in his way to stop him from getting to her. He knew she was a very self guarded person, and was rarely caught with her guard down; but all along he knew everything had to come to a boiling point, so now was just as good a time as any.  
  
With quick motions, Darien moved his hand from the small of her back, to her waist and pulled her close to him. Turning her in his embrace, they faced each other, with both his arms wrapped securely around her. "Darien, what are you doing?" she asked, bringing her arms between both their bodies. Darien only tightened his hold on her and brought his face closer to hers, making Serena gasp.  
  
"So you want to cut through all the B.S. do you?" he asked just as sternly as she had. Serenas brows furrowed. Her eyes showing a bit of fear in them. "Well then lets. Lets start with that fact that you're been hiding things from me from the very beginning, showing me nothing but common curiosity when you know damn well you know more about me then you presume to. You place yourself behind a wall, deny your feelings, and leave me out in the cold. How's that for driving someone insane?" He asked.  
  
Serena gulped, but somewhere along the way was able to find her voice, "Ha, hiding things from you? Please, I've never been capable of hiding anything from you! You raid my mind like you own it, and frankly scare the begesus out of me! You're always around me, constantly putting me through endless amounts of worry because I'm afraid you'll be insulted by a thought! Well I'm sorry if I can't be as up front about my feelings that you say I deny. I can't help it. I've known you hardly a week and you're asking for unthought of devotion when you know damn well I can't give it after such a short time!" she screamed the last bit feeling tears rim her eyes.  
  
"You say you know me! So I would think you'd be at least more understanding. But no, you become angry when I can't put out all the emotion that you do!" she yelled again.  
  
"No Serena, you're wrong about that!" Darien said. "I don't become angry that you're not as forthcoming about you feelings as I am. It is my nature, and I am sorry if I have made you feel as such. But what I become frustrated about is that you deny all of Me!" he said angrily. "You deny my love, you deny yours, our past, our present, and you refuse to accept what I am. That is what has you scared. You know I would slit my own throat before I would let you come into any danger. I would even walk into the sun if it would spare you hurt; But I will not do that Serena, just because you ask to have your old life back. You cannot. You are what you are, and I am what I am. Nothing will change it, so stop trying to. I will never let you go Serena. I will not lose you again. I have once, and I'll be damned if I allow it again. I'll see you come to me yet, and I can assure that you will not be disappointed when you do." His words were heated, and his tone was strong. He was more upset then she imagined.  
  
Serena didn't know what to say. What could she say? How was she supposed to react to that? Everything he mentioned was true, and it made her feel ignorant. He had known her tribulations, and was all the while, trying to help her through them. She was an idiot. Looking down, Serena felt real tears surface, and let out a sob. "Serena." He said softly.  
  
Surprised she could hear him, Serena looked back up again. "Serena, please.." He said, whipping a tear away with his thumb. "Don' cry over this Serena. Just understand that I need you, more then you'll ever know. I love you."  
  
At first, the background noise could be heard. The beat of the music, and peoples voices. But after those last three words were spoken, Serena heard nothing. Only the sound of her own pulse in her ears, and the feeling of Darien's embrace.  
  
From Darien's lips, Serena had heard the three words that were, probably, the most feared words men ever had to contend with. "What?" she asked breathlessly. Darien only smiled in reply at he bent his head closer to hers. "I said I loved you Serena." He said  
  
Blinking in surprise, Serena felt her legs go numb. Her mind reeled. 'Come on Serena. Answer him! You know he's waiting for an answer. Say it back!' she thought. But her mouth produced no words, except noises. Feeling the rumbling chuckle in Darien's chest, the last thing Serena saw were his eyes as his lips descended on her own.  
  
Feeling a rush go through her body, Serena's mind flashed with visions. So many in fact, it was hard for her to make out reality from fantasy, because some of the visions were just too much to be believed.  
  
Rose gardens with cool blades of grass on summer days, and heavy breaths and a warm bed on cold nights. Dances in wide dresses, and classical music. Dreamy situations, and kisses behind closed doors. Touches, scents, his scent. So much, almost too much to bare.  
  
Eyes opening, Serena slowly felt the world return to the way it was. She heard the music of her era surround her, and the actual temperature of the place. It was hot. Uncomfortably hot. Looking into Darien's eyes, she unknowingly held her breath. During their little time laps, Serena realized she had unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. An action she was more than accustomed to. "Darien..." she began to speak. Darien only placed a finger over her lips and smiled cunningly. He had won, and he knew it.  
  
"Serena!" A voice called out over the music. Serena grinned back at Darien, unable to control her sudden feeling of happiness. The world was no longer pressing down on her shoulders, and she now felt as light as a feather. "Serena!" the voice called again, this time sounding closer.  
  
Snapping out of her daydream, Serena shook her head slightly, and looked behind Darien. It was Molly, standing only eight feet away from them, but unable to get through the crowd of people. Laughing, Serena released her hold from around Darien's neck, and looked back up at him. "Molly needs some help." She said, her voice mellow and subdued.  
  
Giving a quick look back over his left shoulder, Darien nodded in reply. "So she does." Seeing people suddenly part a way for Molly, Serena rolled her eyes. "I meant I needed to be let go so I could help her. Not put it in all those peoples heads that they needed to take a step to the right or left." She said. Darien only smirked, "Well you never know Serena. It could all just be coincidence." He said. Sighing, Serena laughed a bit before turning her attention to her friend. "Hey Mol, where you been?" Serena asked.  
  
Molly just smiled. "Oh, I was just talking to this really great guy named Luther, that's all." She said, smiling stupidly. Serenas jaw dropped. "Who did yo..?" "I do believe we must be going now ladies." Darien cut in, letting one arm leave Serenas waist, though he left one still wrapped around her.  
  
Molly raised her eyebrows, "Huh? Why? Why are we leaving? Didn't you just hear me say a guys name?" she asked. Serena laughed, "Yeah, I did, and ya know what? I don't think I like the name much." Grabbing Molly's wrist, she led her back to the table where Andrew was supposed to be. Feeling Darien's arm slip off her waist while walking away, Serena looked back remorsefully at him. He only winked at her, and motioned with his head to the bar. 'Luther' her told her mentally. Serena nodded an ok, but still felt at a loss. Shouldn't they have done more than just kiss? She wondered this for a moment, staring at Darien as if he were transparent, before coming back to reality to see him grinning.  
  
Blushing, Serena turned dramatically and walked back to the table. Luckily, Andrew was still there, and he didn't look half as mournful as he had. "Hey Drew, how's your night been?" Serena asked, sitting beside him. Andrew just smiled, "Well, I talked to Darien, and ya know what? I think he should be a shrink. Seriously, he told me some things about myself and my situation, that no one else has pointed out to Me." He said.  
  
Serena smiled and sighed, "Really? And what would that be?" Serena asked, crossing her arms on the table and giving a sly look at Molly. "Oh, that she's a big whore and that I shouldn't be whining about it." He said laughing. Serenas jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Did you just call the 'love of your life' a whore?" She asked.  
  
Andrew just smiled and leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head. "Love of my life? Please, I could have any woman in this bar." He said, sticking up his chin and grinning like a fool. Serena just rolled her eyes, "I swear, are men born with this ego or was it placed in them the moment they saw a girl looking at them?" she asked Molly.  
  
Molly just shrugged her shoulders, "It's hard to tell. And I bet he's so happy with himself now, that he's not even going to think to remember that we had been calling her a whore from day one!" Molly had yelled the last part before she leaned over the table and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Hey, hey now, are we going off the deepened now or what?" He asked laughing and rubbing the spot Molly had hit.  
  
Molly just smirked and sat back down. "Look, as long as you're happy." Serena said, looking around. She wondered where Darien had gone off to, when she looked out onto the dance floor. She didn't know exactly why her attention had been drawn there, but for some reason, she felt the need to scan the whole place.  
  
That's when she saw a familiar face. A strangely familiar face. A smooth complexion with blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck. A man that seemed to spark something in her. A feeling to flee, or, fight? She didn't understand.  
  
"Serena" Looking up sharply, She saw Darien standing right beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Looking back out into the dancing crowd, she saw he was gone. But he had been looking right at her. "Umm..." Serena couldn't think of what to say. "Serena." He asked again. Looking back up, she only mumbled. "There was a..a .." She looked again, he was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
Turning around in her seat, Molly began to look into the crowd with her, "Rena, what are you looking at?" she asked. Shaking her head a little, Serena just sighed, "Nothing, never mind. I just thought I saw someone from school is all." She said, covering up her sudden discomfort. Molly turned back around and huffed, "Well, I guess he's gone now then." She said. "So what were you talking about earlier? About leaving?" she asked. Serena blinked a coupe of times to wash the feeling of hazard from her mind.  
  
She didn't know why, but something screamed danger in her soul. "Serena, we should be going now, don't you think?" Darien asked her, leaning a hand on the table. Serena Looked at Molly, "Oh yeah, we were gonna...leave?" she asked, looking back up at Darien.  
  
He was smiling down at her, a small smile that made her melt. God, why was she so susceptible to all his minor actions and movements? "Yes leave, I know of a place that I think you will enjoy." He said winking at her. "Really? What's it called?" Molly asked, leaning her elbows on the table.  
  
Darien turned his head towards her, "Oh, it's a lounge actually. Not a club. Very decent, sophisticated. I'm sure a lovely woman such as yourself will have no problem fitting in." he said with a smile. Molly smiled back and blushed, resting her head in her hands, and looking at Serena. "Really now? Well, if I can fit in so well, I think we should go then." She said.  
  
Serena felt a twinge of knowledge about what particular place Darien was talking about. "UH, Darien?.Sweetie? Um, would this be a vampire bar, perchance?" she asked, smiling a fake, sweet smile up at him. Darien looked back down at her, brushing a piece of her golden hair behind her ear with his right hand. "Something along those lines." He stated simply. Serena glared at him with a smile. 'You're honestly not thinking of taking me, or taking *us* back there are you?' she asked mentally. Darien just grinned, and leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. 'sorry love, but something has to be done for your own protection.' He replied.  
  
"Ok, so let's go!" Molly said excitedly while standing up. "You coming Andrew?" she asked. Andrew Gave a look towards Darien, then at Serena, "Hmm, I think I'll pass." He said. "Oh come on, were out here tonight for you!" Molly said in a pleading voice. But Andrew just shook his head. "No, no, you girls go. I think I'm gonna get packed and get an early flight back to Houston. There's really no use of me staying here any longer anyway. And I need to say bye to my parents." He said.  
  
Standing up, Serena sighed, "Are you really gonna try and leave tonight?" she asked sadly. It was rare her friend ever came home, and she didn't want him to leave so soon. But the sudden arms that wrapped around her waist quickly reminded her of her little situation. Then the feel of Darien nuzzling her shoulder made her forget about Andrew all together. "Yeah, I should get back to Houston. God only knows how much I've missed. And it's never good for a medical student to miss any classes." He said laughing and getting up from the table.  
  
"Well, I'll miss you Drew. You have a safe trip ok?" Serena said smiling. She was going to give her friend a hug, but the arms around her held her in place. Andrew just smiled at her. "I will. Bye Mol." he said, giving her a hug. "And Darien, thanks a lot, you take care of her now." He said, gesturing to Serena. Darien nodded his head. "I surely will. Good luck to you Andrew." Nodding, Andrew smiled and then walked off to leave. "There goes the future savior of the world." Serena said sighing. "Yeah, and there goes my date for the night." Molly replied, "Now I'm stuck with you two love birds. Hurray for the third wheel." She said dejectedly.  
  
Serena laughed as she felt Darien's nose tickle her neck, "Oh come on Mol, you're never a third wheel." She said laughing again and swatting at him to stop. Molly just rolled her eyes, " Yeah whatever, so where are we going now?" she asked. Ceasing is nuzzling, Darien picked up his head, "It's called the Vamp Lounge, and I think you should enjoy it."  
  
Huffing Serena gave Darien a worried look that pierced his heart. "Don't worry Serena, I'm here." He whispered to her reassuringly. Looking into her eyes, Serena felt a feeling of comfort wash over her. "Hello?" Molly asked, waving a hand at the two who were looking at each other so intimately. Looking up at Molly, Darien smiled, "The third wheel would like to go then." She said teasingly. Serena laughed. "Ok, ok, we're gone." She said.  
  
Leaving the club, Molly spotted Andrew standing next to a streetlight taking on his cell phone. "I'll be right back. I forgot, we're the one's who drove him here!" Molly said laughing. Serena laughed too. "OK, you go talk to him." She said.  
  
Watching Molly walk away, she felt someone's hand take her own. Looking behind her, she saw Darien standing there with a smug smile on his face. She giggled a little, "Yes?" she asked with a smile. Kissing the back of her hand, Darien grinned devilishly at her, "Are we feeling better about our little 'situation'?" he asked. Serena huffed, but her smiled didn't fade. "Maybe." She said.  
  
Placing his other hand on her hip, he pulled Serena closer to him, and continued to kiss the back of her hand with tantalizing slowness. "Hmm, I think that.. Maybe. we should skip the whole night out in general, and return home." He said. Serena blushed. "And then ...maybe..." he said, stopping his kisses to look at her, "We should go to bed."  
  
His voice was husky and smooth, and his eyes midnight blue. Showing all the torment and frustration of centuries, as well as lust and loneliness. Something she had failed to see before. Or, it was possible that she had, but refused to acknowledge it. "Darien..." she whispered.  
  
"Ok, he got a cab." Molly said walking over to the two of them. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Serena smiled, "Oh good." She said smiling. Eyeing Darien and Serena, Molly smiled wickedly, "Ya know, I was thinking that maybe I should be going to, I think I have some things to do at home." She said.  
  
Darien had barely acknowledged Molly's words, but Serena knew what she had said, all too well. "Molly, come on, it'll be fun." She said, walking from Darien to place an arm around her friends shoulder. Serena had been shaking in his embrace and was afraid if she had stayed too long, then he would sweep her off her feet and carry her back home. Literally.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Molly smirked and let her gaze wander from her friend to Darien. Serena seemed on edge, while Darien seemed the epitome of calm. But she knew very well that he was on edge just as much as Serena was. And if she didn't know better, Darien was about to jump her bones in the middle of the street.  
  
Laughing suddenly, Molly placed her arm around Serenas shoulder as well, "Well, ok then, lead the way." Smiling with relief, Serena looked removed her arm from Molly's shoulder, and locked arms with her. "Lets go then." Looking up at Darien, she waited a moment in uncomfortable silence before me grinned slightly and turned on his heel.  
  
Mentally sighing, Serena walked a few paces behind Darien, still joined to Molly. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason, she felt as if she had better not tamper with the delicacy of their relationship. She and Darien had suddenly become very close, and within an hour, had practically fallen against one another in passion. And as tempting as it sounded to Serena, she had to keep sane. She had to keep her sanity, and her head on her shoulders. But then again, nothing about her predicament was sane. Darien was a real vampire, and she was involved in some kind of obscene circumstance, having to do with past lives and someone wanting vengeance on her.  
  
The it hit her. She had forgotten all about it. For some stupid reason, weather it be Darien, or the stress she was under, she had forgotten that she was the target of attack. Darien himself had even said it. Someone who hated him, was after her for some reason, and no one knew why. Becoming very cautious all of the sudden, Serena began look around, and caught up with Darien's minimal pace in front of them.  
  
Walking by his side, she looked up at him, trying to portray what she was feeling, but not knowing if she was getting through to him. After what she had said at the club, she wondered if he would ever dare to read her thoughts again.  
  
Looking down at her, he took her by the hand, and smiled at her first, then at Molly. 'Don't worry love. I'm here, and I can sense danger a mile away. Do not think I am unaware.' Gulping, Serena nodded at him, then at Molly who looked confused, "Am I missing something?" she asked. Serena just laughed. 'You have no idea Molly' she thought.  
  
Stopping suddenly, Serena spotted the door. That same door she and Molly had entered not but a few days earlier. She undoubtedly knew she would be remembered, and that Molly would to. And since Molly didn't remember, wasn't it a bad call to go there? 'They will be fully aware when I enter Serena.' She heard mentally. Looking down at her, he winked, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sighing, she plastered on a smile and nudged her friend, "Ok, we're here." She said. "Let's knock em' dead." Molly said smiling.  
  
The entrance was just how Serena remembered it. Dark and spooky. Though at the time she had enjoyed it, now, she would have preferred going home and reading a book. Or, if it meant going home with Darien, well... perhaps reading wasn't exactly at the top of her 'to do' list. 'Oh good GOD! I did not just think that!' Serena screamed at herself. What was she becoming? Where was the rational, self controlled part of her? Never in her life had she ever thought so frivolously about something that was such a big deal to her. "I think I need a drink." She stated to herself. Molly then laughed beside her, "yeah me too." She said.  
  
Groaning, Serena followed Darien down the hall and into the main room, where once again she was greeted by many eyes staring at her. Though what she noticed most, was that how everyone seemed to be in awe. Looking at Darien, He only nodded, and everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Oh my God. Serena, this is the place!" she said looking around. Serena sighed, "Yeah, sure is." She said. Molly just laughed, "I can't believe the hotties that are here!" she squeaked quietly to her friend as she followed both Her and Darien past an array of gorgeous men. Serena just sighed. "Yeah, I know. We've been through this." Serena said, a bit frightened that she was going to see one of those familiar faces again. "Huh?" Molly asked surprisingly. Serena just shook her head. "Never mind." She said back. Squeezing Darien's hand to get his attention, he looked back to see her worried face. "Well, this is It." He said stopping and turning around. "I have a private room here, so we need not have to worry about finding a quite spot in the room."  
  
Placing an arm around Serenas waist, he led her and Molly to the back of the lounge then to a small hallway with a door on each side. Going in through the right one, Darien grinned as he saw his closest friends in sitting about the room.  
  
Allowing Serena and Molly to walk past him, he shut the door behind them. Looking around the room, Serena smiled. She knew Zoicite and recognized the other three men. Though she couldn't remember their names. "Ahh Serena." Zoicite said while standing up from his plush chair.  
  
Walking to her, he smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "So glad to see Darien has let you out of the house." He said giving a swift look at Darien. Darien didn't seem to be bothered by it though.  
  
"Yes, I know. He's been keeping me locked up for a while." She said laughing. Turning his attention from Serena, Zoicite saw Molly standing there, grinning impishly. "And Molly, so good to see you again." He said kissing her hand in the same fashion as he had Serena's. Molly just giggled and let out a small sound of awe as he did so. "Oh, well, .....yes, hello." She said, stumbling over her words. "Well, shall we sit then?" Darien finally spoke up. Looking back at him, Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not?"  
  
After sitting down, Serena and Molly became engrossed in a nice conversation with all of the men. And luckily, Serena was capable of remembering all their names, so it went much smoother for her. There was Zoicite, Malachite, Jedite, or Jed for short, and Nephlite. As for Dave though, he was not there. "So, you attend the college her?" Malichite asked. Serena nodded, "Oh yes, both Molly and I do. I'm an art major, and Molly's studying fashion design." "So it seems we're in the presence of great talent." Nephlite said while smiling and taking a drink of some kind of red liquid. Gulping, Serena tried not to think to hard on what was exactly in the wine glass he had.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Molly replied blushing a bit, something Serena had noticed her doing a lot that night. "Well, I'm more then sure you two are very talented. Darien has not informed us about much over the last week." Malachite said while looking pointedly at Darien.  
  
Glancing over at him, Serena wondered why he remained so quiet. He had barely said more then two words the whole night, and he seemed just fine with that. Something she wouldn't have figured him to be. "Wow, it's 1 a.m." Molly's voice suddenly seemed worried. "Oh wow, I thought we would have been home by eleven. I have a quiz tomorrow, and this project I need to finish." She said standing up. "I'm sorry, but I do think we should be leaving." Serena said standing up with her friend. "We do have class tomorrow, and I think we should get some sleep. We actually came out to cheer up a friend, but he sort of ditched us because he need to get home." Serena said smiling.  
  
"So sorry to see you leave, but I suppose it is best." Zoicite said while standing with the rest of the men. Including Darien.  
  
"Yes, I do believe it's time I escort these two ladies home. It is rather late." He said smirking. Serena just rolled her eyes. She new very well that one a.m. was nothing for the guys in the room. "Well, nice talking with you all. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon though." Serena said smiling. "Indeed." Malachite replied with a nod of his head. "Yes, very nice talking to you." Molly said as she and Serena walked towards the door.  
  
Exiting the room, the girls gave one last good bye to the guys, before they walked through the crowded room once more, and outside. The streets were almost empty, and the night had seemed to have gotten colder. Running a hand through her hair, Serena shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. "Wow, it's really cold out here." She said, her teeth chattering. "Quite cold." Darien replied taking a deep breath of the night air.  
  
"Well then lets find the car quick and get the hell out of dodge, it's too cold for my liking." Molly said as she briskly started walking down the street. Turning around, Serena smiled at Darien. "We'd better follow quick or else she may be inclined to leave us here." Serena said.  
  
Causally walking beside her and placing an arm around her shoulders to give her warmth, he smirked, "Well, then lets go." He said. Walking to the car, Serena found herself even more drawn to the man beside her. Their light conversation was relaxing, and his gentle touches made her swoon.  
  
Then when they finally made it to the car, Serena felt again at a loss when she wasn't able to sit beside him. He rode in the backseat while she and Molly rode in the front. Oh, she knew she could have ridden in back with him, but it seemed silly to her. So, she just tried to brush it off.  
  
Reaching Molly's house, Serena said her goodbyes to her friend before getting into Darien's black BMW.  
  
Sitting beside him on the way back to his house, she suddenly felt awkward. Not to mention insecure. For one, she had never seen him drive before, and another thing was that the whole confined space made it a bit unbearable. "I can assure you I drive very well." He said.  
  
Snapping her attention away from the window, Serena looked at him to see him smirking. "Well, I wasn't afraid if that's what you assumed." She said grinning a bit, and turning her gaze back to the dark scenery that they passed. "Oh, I didn't think you were afraid. I just thought it amused you. A vampire driving a car. Shouldn't I be flying or something?" he said teasingly. Serena just laughed. "Yeah, really. Or shouldn't you be in the form of a bat." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I think it's too much trouble to shape shift. After all, why would anyone want to fly in such weather?" he asked. Raising an eyebrow at him, Serena bit her bottom lip. "Darien....you can't shape shift can you?" she asked. He only smiled in reply. "Darien?" she asked. He chuckled. "Darien, are you messing with me?"  
  
Taking a turn, Darien still didn't answer. "Darien!" Serena said poking him in the ribs. "Ah-ah, no assaulting the driver." he said while catching her hand in his own. Feeling the warmth of his skin on hers, suddenly made her shiver. Looking at Serena, Darien brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's awfully distracting." He said.  
  
Feeling a lump form in her throat, Serena suddenly felt out of breath. Averting his eyes back to the road, Darien still didn't let go of her hand, entwining his fingers with her own, he gently caressed her smooth flesh with his thumb. A lulling sensation that made Serena want to fall asleep.  
  
Resting her head against the head rest, Serena smiled lazily. It was a wonder that she felt at so at ease, and decided just to go with it rather than fight it. Glancing at Darien with half hooded eyes, she saw him snicker, "And no, I cannot shape shift. That's only a myth, a fairytale designed to amuse children." He said.  
  
Looking at her, Darien winked "You shouldn't believe everything you hear about my kind." He said. Serena flinched at the words 'my kind', feeling as if it was said to make her feet touch ground with reality again. He was a vampire, and she was a human. They were both similar, yet very different. "Not so different Serena." Darien said as he pulled up into his mansions circle drive. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Serena stared at him.  
  
Putting the car in park and turning off the engine, Darien looked at her. "We do have a reflection, and yes the sun can kill us. And as for garlic necklaces and crosses, I find them to be perfect for ornamentation." He said getting out of the car.  
  
About to grab her door handle, Serena was surprised to se Darien already opening the door for her. Extending a hand, he helped her out and they both walked into the mansion together.  
  
Standing in the vast entryway, Serena chewed her bottom lip as she shrugged off her jacket. "What about coffins?" she suddenly asked turning around to see him. Standing with his hands placed behind his back, she tilted his head at her.  
  
Clenching and unclenching her jacket in her hands, she wondered if she should have asked. But was a bit relieved when he chuckled. "Would you like to see?"  
  
*  
  
Following Darien to the east wing of his mansion, Serena felt a bit nervous. Where exactly was he leading her? "I sleep underground." He said. "In my basement." Blinking in surprise, Serena kind of laughed. "You sleep in a basement?" she asked. He stopped in his tracks, allowing Serena to join his at his side. "Does that surprise you?" he asked. Toying with her fingers, Serena shrugged, "No, not really. It's just that....I would think you would sleep somewhere a little more.." "Dignified?" He asked smirking. Serena just rolled her eyes. "Well maybe." She said. Darien only laughed and put an arm around her wait, leading her down the hallway which had only one door at the very end.  
  
Suddenly becoming a bit frazzled at seeing the only door in the hallway being made of iron, Serena stopped and looked at Darien wearily, "so that's where we're going?" Serena asked. Darien nodded slowly while stroking her side gently, "Yes love, I have to keep my dwelling protected, so don't be to alarmed. I'd never lead you somewhere you would find disturbing." He said.  
  
Sighing Serena shook her head. "I must be crazy." She said. Chuckling, Darien kissed her temple tenderly. "Not crazy, just to intrigued." He whispered in her ear. Smiling wryly, she let out a small laugh and continued on with Darien. Past the door and down the stairs they awaited on the other side.  
  
Walking down them, Serena shivered as she felt the cold temperature in the room. Electrical sconces lined the wall to her left as she walked down the spiral hall staircase. "This is almost like out of a movie." Serena said to herself. "Hmm, I had never thought of it that way." Darien said hugging her tighter to his side. Happy that the narrowness of the stairwell was still capable of allowing them to still walk side by side.  
  
Gasping as she finally came to the bottom of the stairwell, Serena covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God." She said. The room was large, capable of accommodating two soft looking couches and a rather large canopy bed. A lot like the one that was in Darien's room. Accept this particular one looked much older. The walls of the room were looked like they were made of cement, and then painted a deep burgundy red. Like clotted blood. Shivering, Serena rubbed her arms. "It's cold in here Darien, how can you sleep like this? It's unbearable." She said. Feeling his hands rub her forearms, she looked back at him. "The cold helps me from feeling the suns rays." He said, his head right next to hers.  
  
Looking back at the room, Serena noticed again what she had in the first place. There was no coffin. "No, no coffin love. I sleep in a bed, just as you do." He said while grinning.  
  
Walking away from him, Serena passed the two couches to reach the bed. "Hmm, I guess you don't." she said laughing and looking at the finely carved cherry wood post. Touching one of the marks, a sudden flash of something had her quickly withdrawing her hand.  
  
It was a brief moment, but it was still there. Rubbing her fingertips with her thumb, Serena looked at her hand in curiosity. 'What was that?' she thought. Looking up at the wood again, she frowned. It was something familiar. Raising and eyebrow, Serena took a deep breath, then touched the wood again, wrapping her hand around the post.  
  
Suddenly, Serena was no long looking at just the bed post. But another scene entirely. Two people immersed in love making were in front of her. The woman's hands wrapped in a death grip around the post, a mere five inches up from where Serena's hand was placed.  
  
Golden hair covered both her and the dark haired man, and also shrouded her face as her head was turned down to the crook if his neck, and his was the turned into hers. Slow moans were emitted from the woman as she rocked desperately on her lovers lap, growing louder and louder while his hands massaged and gripped her thighs.  
  
Then suddenly, Grasping the backs of her bent knees that were sprawled to either side of him, the man pulled her in closer to him, meshing their bodies tightly together as his arms wrapped around her. Moaning loudly, The woman suddenly picked up her head, and threw it back to shout at the ceiling. Her back arched in his embrace, and the man was then suckling gently on the woman's breast. Moaning again, the woman looked down at him, and Serena gasped.  
  
That woman had her face. That woman, was her. Feeling a heat then, Serena was no long standing there holding the post, but now in the woman's position. Staring down at her lover, Serena moaned loudly again, drawing his attention up to her. Staring into his eyes, Serena then saw Darien. His eyes still that same stormy blue, and his hair tousled from their savage acts.  
  
Gasping, Serena let go of the post, and stumbled backwards, her back colliding with the solid wall. Panting, Serena felt beads of sweat lingering on her skin. Fingers flexing on the wall behind her, Serena stared at the floor beneath her feet, too afraid to look anywhere else. Her body was responding to the image, and her mind reeled with fresh memories of her and Darien locked in intimate embraces. Of her gripping the headboard, and clinging helplessly to sheets.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Serena finally look up to the bed. It was the exact same bed her and Darien had shared so many decades ago. That same frame and carve of the wood. Yes it was their bed. Looking to her left, she saw Darien standing there calmly, his eyes displaying the same lust she saw while straddling him.  
  
Walking to over to stand in front of her trembling body, Darien didn't touch her in any way, but merely lingered instead. Allowing his eyes to roam over her face and body, he let out a breath, feeling heated desire surge through his body. "Serena..." he practically growled.  
  
Breathing audibly, Serena didn't move as he hovered hardly half a foot in front of her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he placed both his hands against the wall beside her waist. "Do you doubt anything now?" he asked her, his breath hot against her face. Staring at his mouth, Serena shook her head slightly.  
  
Grinning devilishly, Darien pressed his body into her soft yielding one, hearing a gasp of surprise escape her lips as he did so. Leaning her head back against the wall, Serena looked into his eyes, realizing he had her pinned. But she was too enticed by it to let her rationalizing mind take hold of her senses.  
  
Then suddenly, Serena gasped as his hips grinded into hers and she felt his arousal pressed against her. Taking a breath, her eyes went wide. Darien only smiled at her surprise, knowing full well she had never been in such a situation. "No doubts then?" he asked again. Shaking her head, Serena licked her lips. "Good." Was all he said before he closed the distance between there mouths. Kissing her passionately against the wall, Darien wrapped his arms around her waist, surprised that Serena was kissing him back just as powerfully as he was.  
  
Breaking the kiss suddenly, Darien looked down at her, trying to catch his breath. Whimpering t the loss of contact, Serena stared up at him in surprise. Looking around her, the room seemed to have taken on another form. The walls weren't bare anymore, but elaborately decorated. And sconces with candles littered them as well. Then, feeling an odd weight on her head, Serena glanced down to see blond hair flow past her shoulders to mid thigh. Looking at Darien again, Serena took a deep breath. "What's happened?" she asked him breathlessly. Darien caressed her back with his hands, "It's an illusion Serena. The mind sees what it wants to see." He said huskily to her.  
  
Serena licked her lips again, twining her arms around his neck then, "And this is what I want to see?" she asked him, bringing his head closer to hers. Darien sighed. "I don't know Serena, is it?" he asked her, implying the question that was already tugging at Serenas heart.  
  
Sighing in the same fashion as Darien, Serena then grinned, leaning her forehead against his. Pressing her body against his, She laughed a small laugh, "This is what I want to see." She said, closing her eyes and kissing him lightly on his lips.  
  
Bringing her mouth away from his, Serena opened her eyes again, "Are you sure Serena?" he asked in a serious tone. Smiling, Serena nodded her head. "Yes Darien, I'm sure." Hearing those words come from her was like pouring gasoline on a fire, and soon enough Darien was kissing her again. Pressing her up against the wall, and caressing her back through her clothing.  
  
Moans escaping the back of her throat, Serena clenched and unclenched Darien's clothes in her hands. Groaning at her wanting need, Darien suddenly moved his hands from her back, and moved them down to grasp her bottom. Then in one swift motion, picked her up, pinning her between the wall and him.  
  
Making a small sound of surprise, Serena instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his arousal press into her so intimately that she gasped. Breaking the kiss, Darien panted while looking up at her. "Serena" he growled.  
  
Stepping away from the wall, he carried her in his hands to the bed, where he gently deposited her. Looking down at her, knees bent and legs open, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses, made him groan.  
  
Lying down between her legs, he gently deposited his weight, feeling her hands come up to grasp his shoulders. "Darien.." She whispered softly as he kissed her again, except this time slowly and sweetly. Pushing his coat off of his shoulders, she felt him shrug off his coat and then work on the buttons of his shirt while still holding their kiss.  
  
Opening her eyes as he broke their kiss again, she looked at his shirtless form. He was amazing. Looking as if he were chiseled out of marble like a Greek statue. Smiling down into her appreciative gaze, he slowly began to undress her. Her shoes, her pants, her blouse, until she lay there before him naked and blushing.  
  
Grabbing the blanket off the bed to cover herself, he suddenly stopped her. "Don't." he whispered leaning down to her. "You're beautiful." Feeling her whole body blush, Serena smiled in reply as she then felt Darien's lips on her collar bone.  
  
Moaning as he kissed and nibbled on her neck, she could only do so more as each touch and caress heightened her pleasure. His hands doing wicked things to her, as his mouth traveled about her breast and roamed over her neck. Sweet kisses that made her swoon, and shift on the bed. And even with the feeling of this whole new experience, it was like she had done it a thousand times before.  
  
Shouting to the ceiling and arching her back as hand flexed between her legs and over her most sensitive area, she grasped his wrists, her hips bucking with the intensity of the wicked flood of pleasure that moved through her being. Eyes wide in shock at the new feeling, she gasped, and ever so slowly, came down back to earth. Panting and heaving.  
  
Looking down at Darien, she blushed as she saw the grin lingering on his face. Moving off her, Darien fully undressed himself and turned down the bed, watching Serena as she avoided looking at his naked form. Smiling at her innocence, he crawled into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her head in the crook of his neck. Closing her eyes, Serena took a deep breath, taking in his scent. A scent so pure to her, it was almost like a drug. Hearing him growl, Serena giggled a bit, nuzzling him gently. When she became so brave, she never knew, but her giggling stopped just as quickly as it had begun as Darien rolled over, positioning himself above her. Taking in shallow breaths, Serena picked her head up, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips while wrapping her legs around his lean hips.  
  
"Darien?" she asked him. His breathing labored with self restraint, he answered, "Yes?" he asked her. Smiling, Serena nuzzled his face. "Take me." She whispered to him. Groaning, Darien felt her legs wrap tighter around him and he clenched his teeth as he suddenly entered her. Sucking in air, Serena arched off the bed. The pain of it ripping through her, causing her to scream. Mouth gaping open, Serena slowly felt the pain ease though as Darien clasped her hands in his, and began to move in a rhythm that she picked up easily. So familiar, so welcomed, Serena could on flail in the pleasures that rocked her back and fourth.  
  
Moaning, gasping, clawing, Serena finally felt her own release, as well as Darien's. Calling out his name, Serena's back arched once again, and slowly, once again, reality set in around her. Looking about the room, she saw it was the same one she had enter before. Breathless and spent, She felt Darien move off of her, to rest by her side. Wrapping her up in an embrace that made her shiver. Her head pillowed on his chest, she sighed her eye lids feeling heavy as her the latenes of the hour finally caught up with her "Darien..." she finally said after a while of basking in his embrace. "yes love?" he asked in his husky voice. "I love you." She said.  
  
Tilting his head to look down at her, se watched she she snuggled closer to him and soon fell asleep in his arms. Smoothing down her hair, he grinned, "I love you too, my Serenity..."  
  
******************************************************************* OK, ok, it has taken me a while to get this chapter out. Believe I know. But hey, it's long though, so that has to make up for something ehh? After all, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Anywhoo though ^.^, I hope you enjoyed. I'm working on the next one right now. Can't promise when it'll be out, but reviews just might help me get it out faster...^.^. Anyway, that's it for me. Ciao for now!-Twigs 


	12. Try Me, Ch 12

A scent permeated the air around her. A very familiar, welcoming scent. Taking in a deep breath, Serena smiled in her sleep. Never had she felt so relaxed or carefree. The very air around her seemed to remind her of home, a long forgotten home.  
  
Turning on her side, Serena wrapped her arms around one of the pillows. A smooth, satin pillow that seemed to hold the key to her memory. "Mmm, nice.." Serena mumbled as she buried the side of her face in it. "Soft..." Smiling to herself, Serena was about to fall back into her dream land when she was suddenly very aware of her body. Or better yet, the nakedness of her body.  
  
Moving her feet slightly, she felt the satiny feel of sheets envelope her. Snapping her eyes open, it only took a minute for her to retain her vision in the dimly lit room. Moving her head slightly, she gazed about. She remembered.  
  
She remembered everything. The wall with her back pressed against it, her long hair, her lips, his lips. His body, his hands, his voice. God, it all seemed like a dream. But it wasn't, and nothing else could convince her otherwise. It was all real, and she was now lying naked in bed with him. The man who had swept her off her feet.  
  
Moving her legs a bit to change her position, Serena winced suddenly and stopped all movement. A burning ache lingered between her legs, and a small flame in her lower stomach. Taking in a deep breath, Serena closed her eyes and then with quick, yet gentle movements, she sat up, feeling her weight only increase the small pain that had already consumed her mind. Letting out a small sound of discomfort, she took in another breath, and slowly opened her eyes to a slit.  
  
Beside her layed Darien. She couldn't see his face due to her sitting position, but only his stomach as he layed on his side. The sheets riding dangerously low on his hips.  
  
His body was facing hers, but she didn't want to look at him just yet. She didn't want to be caught so blatantly. Her emotions, like her clothes, were scattered about the room, and she wanted to pick them both up before he was roused from slumber.  
  
Staring forward, Serena began to inch off the bed, careful not to disturb him too much. Groaning silently to herself as each movement made her flinch a little, she watched as she neared the edge of the bed, when suddenly, a vice like grip was wrapped around her middle. "Leaving so soon?" came the smooth voice of her lover. 'Lover' Serena thought. Yes, he was her lover. He was the only man she had ever been with in her entire life. Though all the same, the word was foreign to her.  
  
Turning her head to him slowly, she looked to see that Darien didn't look the least bit ruffled from sleep. In fact, he looked as if he had been awake for quite some time. Gasping, Serena stared at him. "How long were you watching me?" she asked. Darien only chuckled and slid her across the bed back to him. "Long enough to watch you plan and attempt you're quick escape from my bed. But it seems you have failed my love."  
  
Sitting higher up on his elbow, he watched Serena as she blushed, and pulled up the sheets to cover her naked top. Grinning, he leaned across her, watching as she layed back down on the bed below him. Eyes wide, Serena shivered, capable of nothing but breathing, and she didn't think she was doing that very well either. "Darien.." she began, but Darien cut her words off smoothly with a shushing sound. "It's ok Serena." He said sweetly, caressing her face with his fingertips. "You don't have to say a word." He said, bending down and placing a kiss tenderly on her forehead.  
  
Serena sighed. "Darien, this isn't me. I swear, I'm never like this. I just don't know what's gotten into me lately." She said staring up at him. Eyes wide with innocence.  
  
Smiling devilishly, Darien smoothed her hair away from her face and bent down once again to nuzzle her neck. Letting out a small laugh, Serena ran her fingers through his hair. He was suddenly very playful.  
  
"I know exactly what's gotten into you love." He said against her neck, kissing her. Giggling, Serena pulled him back up so she could see his face. "What then?" she asked. Darien's sly grin still lingered as he licked his lips and looked down appreciatively at her nude top. "Me." He said a deeply.  
  
Blushing furiously, Serena glanced down to see, whilst in the mist of his little playful act, he had removed the covers from her breast. Pulling the sheet back up, Serena raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe those belong to Me." She said. Darien chuckled. "Oh really? You didn't seem so bothered that I was enjoying them a few hours ago." He said.  
  
She gaped at his words. "Well, if you're gonna be all possessive like that." She said while crossing her arms over her chest. Darien smiled, "Oh, I plan to be. You're mine." He said simply in his husky voice. Serena laughed. "Oh I'm yours am I? Well then, I guess you should give me a different name and lock me up down here then." She said jokingly. Darien kissed her lips. "I was thinking that." he said against hers. "I'd let you keep your name..." He kissed her again, "But as for keeping you locked down here..." he suckled on her bottom lip, "I was thinking that I'd just chain you to my bed instead." Smiling, he kissed her once more and waited for her blushing reaction to begin.  
  
Huffing, Serena tried to think quickly about what to say. What could she say? His teasing was so erotic her brain couldn't produce a logical thought. Though she really wasn't complaining. "Well, what makes you think I'd willingly stay? I'd probably chew off my hand." She said breathlessly. Darien chuckled. "Chew off your hand? I highly doubt that." He said bending his head down to nuzzle her neck. "besides." He said, whispering into her ear. "By the way you had those sheets clenched in your hands, I'd say it'd be a tragedy to lose you're only sense of release whilst the rest of your body was wrapped around me."  
  
Serena groaned, feeling herself shiver. "Darien..." she whispered breathlessly. Smiling, Darien picked his head up to look at her eyes. "Yes love?" he whispered. Serena gulped. "Did I?." she stuttered. "Did I really do,..say..all those...things?" she asked, face red and eyes roaming. Darien smiled sweetly, suddenly turning off his teasing act. "Serena, Serena love. Calm yourself, you're so embarrassed." He said sweetly, while smoothing a few stray strands of hair from her face. Serena laughed out loud then, and closed her eyes. "I know." She said, taking in a deep breath. "But, this is all so new, and so..." "Familiar?" he interjected. Serena opened her eyes again and nodded. "Very."  
  
Kissing her shoulder, Darien ran his fingers over her collar bone. "So familiar in fact that you hardly feel that it's anything less than a dream?" he asked while trailing kisses up her neck. Serena moaned, a haziness clouding her mind. "How do you know?" she whispered breathlessly to him.  
  
Hovering a mere inch above her face, Darien smiled down at her. "Because I haven't felt this alive in over two-hundred years." He said, raking his eyes over her face. Serena grinned at him, her heart rising at his words. "Really?" She asked shyly, running her fingertips over his cheek. Stopping her hand suddenly, he brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of it languidly. "You bet." He whispered.  
  
Sliding her arms around his neck, Serena brought him down to her, kissing him sweetly. Though not truly prepared for the immense amount of heat that suddenly surged between them. And once again, She found herself pinned under him. Sheets clenched in her hands and moans echoing about the room. Her mind was in chaos, and the only thing she could think about was more. More of him, more of his love. Then, with a sudden bucking of her hips and an arch of her back, Serena felt herself float away. The pleasure insurmountable, and her heart tethered to the bed post. It was too much, and soon she found herself falling into slumber, holding on to Darien all the way.  
  
*  
  
Opening her eyes with a sudden jerk, Serena rolled her gaze around the room. She had had a dream. A frightful one. But her mind refused to replay it back for her. Sitting up in bed, She looked to see Darien actually asleep beside her. His arm draped across her hips. Exhaling, Serena giggled a bit and sighed. Whatever it was that she had dreamed was over, and now she was waking to find herself back in Darien's bed. Her rational mind told her to leave ASAP, that she had get up and out of there. But her heart halted any logic that pried her from his room.  
  
Lying back down on her side, she noticed that she felt hardly any pain. Thankful for that, she pulled the sheet up to her chin to gather warmth, and shifted closer to Darien. Feeling him stir a little, she watched as he opened his cerulean blue eyes to her. Smiling, Serena pulled the sheets up to her nose. "Hello." She said. Smiling lazily, Darien stretched his free arm and pulled her closer. "Hello." He said back, nuzzling her neck gently. Laughing, Serena kissed his own, watching as he stopped his little act and starred at her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Serena rolled hers, "Yes, considering I have no idea what time it is." Darien chuckled. "I know." He said.  
  
Serena scooted down a little more into the covers. "Well, since you were asleep, I assume that you should still be." She said smiling. Darien grinned wickedly, suddenly tickling her rib cage. Squealing with laughter, Serena started to fidget, but then stopped when she no longer felt his fingertips on her. Laughing, she winked at him. "That all you got?" she asked.  
  
Darien took a deep breath, smiling only slightly, as if her were in pain. Sitting up on her elbow, Serenas own smile faltered. "Darien, what's wrong?" she asked. Chuckling, Darien's breathing became less shallow. "Darien?"  
  
Darien closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing Serena. But you are right. I should be asleep. Every bone and muscle in me is begging for rest. You must remember Vampires burn much more energy off during the night than humans do during two days." He said. Furrowing her brows, Serena caressed his forehead. "My poor little vampire." She said sweetly.  
  
Darien chuckled. "There's hardly anything poor or little about me." He said through half hooded eyes. Serena laughed out loud then, bringing a hand to her mouth to chew on a nail. "You're right about that." She said under her breath and looking down at the sheets.  
  
Glancing back at him, she saw he was grinning. "Well, you may be tired but it seems your powers of hearing are right on target." She said blushing. Laughing, Darien pulled her closer to him. "Nuh-uh. You should be sleeping." She said trying to untangle herself from his arms. "And *you* should be in school." He retaliated, refusing to give up his hold on her.  
  
Laughing, Serena struggled a bit more, before reality came crashing down on her. "School.. HOLY SH**!" she yelped. Darien smiled. "Did we remember something?" He asked. Serena scowled. "Yes *we* did. And it's your fault." She said sticking out he tongue and scooting off the bed. "Careful of your actions love. You may just give me yet another temptation to keep you down here."  
  
Laughing, Serena pulled the sheet off the bed, and wrapped it around her as she climbed off it. "Whateva, I'd like to see ya try." She said, getting up and standing on the warm carpeted floor. "Now where are my clothes." Laughing mentally at the question, Serena turned around to look at Darien, but only to find him not lying in bed anymore. "Darien?" she said.  
  
Turning back around, Serena screamed as she was suddenly faced with him. Being pulled into his Arms, Serena huffed, and lightly hit him on his chest. "Don't do that!" she said. "You scared me half to death!" she said. Darien growled playfully. "Yes, but only half." "Oh." Serena grunted, pushing him away. "Now help me gather my things so I can..." Raising her eyebrows at Darien's sudden motion behind her, Serena turned around to see her clothes neatly folded on the bed.  
  
Gaping at them, she turned back around to Darien. "How did you do that?" she asked. Darien only smiled. "Magic." Laughing, Serena glanced down to see he even had his pants on. "Wow, well, I had better learn your tricks fast then." She said. Unwrapping the sheet, Serena began to get dressed, when she felt eyes on her.  
  
Looking behind her, She saw Darien sitting on one of the couches, staring at her intently. "What?" she asked, feeling her whole body blush. Darien winked. "Nothing, just enjoying the view." Rolling her eyes, Serena just finished dressing, and prepared to leave.  
  
Walking up the spiral stone stair case, she felt and oddity in walking. Like the way she was, wasn't normal. Then hearing Molly's words in her head about walking funny after doing the 'act', started her laughing. Placing her hand on the door knob, she felt a presence behind her. Turning to find Darien, she smiled. "Walking me out?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his middle. Doing the same to her, Darien smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "I'm going to miss you." He said into her ear. Giggling, Serena blushed, and pulled back from him. "I'm going to miss you too. But I'll be home tonight." Darien grinned smugly, "Home ehh? So you're finally calling this home." Serena nodded. "Yes, I am. Home is where you are." Blushing at her words, Serena kissed him on his lips briskly before turned the knob behind her and stepping out into the dimly lit hallway.  
  
Feeling Darien follow her, She turned around to stop him. "Stay." She said laughingly. Darien chuckled. "Oh, believe me I will. I have no choice. But knowing that you'll return will only make me lye awake waiting for you." Smiling, Serena kissed him once more. "Sleep well Darien." Darien nodded, "I will Serena. Have a good day. I love you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena felt her heart rise and float away. "I love you too Darien." Grinning like a fool, Serena suddenly found herself swept up in his arms and being kissed passionately. Slowing down their kiss, Serena was finally able to break free of him. As much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't miss too much of school. It was too much of a pain in the rear to miss. Straightening her clothes, she tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. "Well, see you tonight then." She said boldly. Then turning on her heel, Serena walked down the hallway and out the door, shivering all the while. A brand new day was waiting outside for her. And she was now a changed person.  
  
After getting a shower and putting on some new clothes, Serena was finally up and out of the house by 11 o'clock. Which gave her only enough time to make two classes. Apparently, her and Darien had spent much more time in their little haven than she had thought, and half the day had passed. And since Mr. Robinson seemed so anal about her missing one class earlier, she figured that she'd better go.  
  
Getting Chad to drive her, she finally made it to school and was relieved. She had missed only the minor classes, so it wasn't too bad.  
  
Art was good, and she had luckily been ahead in her studies, so she was able to take the quiz with ease and turn in homework. Then it was on to her last class. The class which she used to love, now made her quiver. Something about it was wrong. Something a little strange.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, Serena spotted Molly walking not too far in front of her. "Hey Moll!" she shouted. Stopping, Molly turned around and waved at her friend. Jogging up to her, Serena smiled. "Hey, what's up? Sleep well?" Molly scowled. "Ugh, no. Rough night. How was yours?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Serena flushed. "Fine, what, why?" She asked. Molly's jaw dropped. "Oh my God." She whispered, a sudden smirk pulling at her lips. Serena rolled her eyes and huffed. "Serena Townsend, I don't believe it. You! You had sex!" Yelping, Serena covered her friends mouth with her hand. "Molly!" she hissed. "Don't be stupid alright! Nothing happened. As if it were any of your business. But anyway, you don't have to yell it!." She said, removing her hand. Molly just laughed. "But I thought you said nothing happened." Serena groaned.  
  
"Shut up Molly." She said, walking around her. Molly laughed again. "Oh mann, I was right. You, oh man. This is a different way to go for you Rena." Running quickly to catch up with her fried, Molly stopped Serena and turned her around. "So tell me then.." "Molly, shut up ok. It's no big deal." Molly raised an eyebrow. "No big deal? Serena, you've gone on and on about you being celibate. And now this?" she asked. Serena smiled a bit. "Molly, I'm fine. And ya know......I actually enjoyed it." She said blushing.  
  
Eyeing her friend quizzically, Molly finally smiled, happy that her friend must have found the right guy for her to give herself to him. "Well fine then. As long as you're happy. But tell me one thing. Has he told you he loves you?" she asked, taking her by her shoulders. Serena laughed and smiled big. "Why, yes he has as a matter of fact." Molly smiled. "And what did you say back?" Serena laughed. "I told him I loved him back." Squealing with joy, Molly embraced her fiend in a hug. "Oh Serena, this is great. You two are gonna get married and have kids and live in that big house and let me move in with you!" she said excitedly.  
  
Laughing, Serena pried herself from her friends arms. "Well, marriage..." She said, feeling a sudden queasiness. "Marriage?" asking herself the question, Serena began to feel awkward. She wanted to marry him. Though she hadn't really thought about it too much, but how could she marry Darien? She loved him. She loved him more than life itself. But, he was a vampire. He'd been alive for centuries, and he'd be alive for centuries more. How could she marry him and grow old, while he stayed youthful for eternity?  
  
"Rena? Rena what's wrong?" Molly asked her. Staring at the ground, Serena ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just, I never really....thought ya know, about marrying him." She said, shaking with fear about being separated from him. "I wanna be with him....." Serena felt tears sting her eyes. "Serena?" Molly hugged her friend. "Serena, it's ok. We're all a little nervous when it comes to a big commitment like that." She said. Serena shook her head, but didn't say anything. Molly couldn't possibly understand. All she had thought about the whole time she was with Darien was the present, and occasionally the past. But never the future. She hadn't time to plan or to think. He'd swept into her life unannounced and turned her world upside down. What was she to do now? She was in love and it hurt so bad that she wanted to die.  
  
Sniffling, Serena was able to pull away from Molly's embrace. "I'm fine Molly, I'm just a little emotional I think." She lied. Molly frowned. "Serena, if there's ever anything you need to talk about you know I'm here right?" she asked. Bringing her slight crying to a stop, Serena nodded. "Yeah, I know Mol. I guess I'm just under a lot of stress and all too. It may be close to that time of the month anyway. I'm not really sure right now. It's a lot of things I guess." Serena covered for herself suitably enough, though she really didn't think even she'd believe her.  
  
Staring back up at Molly, she watched as her friend chewed her bottom lip absently, a is pondering something meaningful. "Rena." She asked her to gain attention. Whipping her eyes with her fingertips, Serena tried to smile a bit. "Yeah? She replied. Fidgeting a little in her stance, Molly sighed, "I know this is none of my business, but I'm asking for you,...not for me ok? I want to know if,.... Did, did you and Darien, did you two use some kind....some kind of birth control?" She asked.  
  
Staring off into the gray sky above that was somewhat hidden =by the darkness of the hour, Serena barely heard the question. Too engrossed in her own thought. She could have sworn she smelt rain. A winters rain. "No, no we didn't....I don't know why...." she was a little despondent at first, but then the severity of the situation caught up with her, and he realized the answer she was giving her friend wasn't at all a good one.  
  
Looking back at her friend with wide eyes, she began to feel weak in the knees. "Birth control." She said numbly. 'My God' she thought. She hadn't even thought about it. There was no time, it had happened so fast. He was so sweet and they just fell together. She'd never needed to think about it before. But now, there the problem was before her.  
  
Looking around frantically, as if the ground or sky would hold the answer to her question, Serena wanted to cry again. She could be pregnant. 'God, I could have a child growing inside me right now!' Looking down at her stomach, she rubbed a hand absently over it, when suddenly, all fear vanquished. It all seemed suddenly familiar. Like a memory. Grinning wryly, Serena began to feel a slight happiness grow within her, and a certain peace too.  
  
She didn't really know if Darien was even capable of having children. And even if he was, nothing was for certain. Looking back up at her friend, she gave a quirky kind of laugh. "Well, if I am, we'll find out in time right?" she asked. Molly raised a suspicious eyebrow at her friend, as if she knew something that she didn't. "Serena, are you alright? You're taking this a little too well for my taste." She said. Serena rolled her eyes. "Well, if I am, then, it'll be ok. And if I'm not, well, then everything will be fine." She said reassuringly. Molly shook her head. "Serena, are you hearing yourself right now? There's a chance you could be pregnant? Aren't you the slightest bit concerned? And what about Darien, did he even stop to think? Cause I know you sure didn't. I mean, come on, this is your life we're talking about Rena!" she said a bit exasperated.  
  
Huffing, Serena ran her fingers through her hair. "Gee, thanks for the insight mom." She said. Molly scowled. "Yeah, and what about your mom Rena? And the rest of your family? I thought you were gonna be different and actually wait till you were married to have a kid. Come on, what happened to all your plans? What about Paris and Versailles? You wanted to paint there and everything, are you just gonna let everything go out the window?" she asked more calmly, trying to reason more with her friend. Serena sighed and looked back up at the sky when she heard thunder. "Molly, I know you care, but it'll all turn out for the best ok? Darien wants children, and you know I do to. And in no way am I like the rest of my cousins either. So don't go and compare me to them. You know damn well I have more sense then that." She said sternly. "Besides...I have complete confidence in Darien and myself. I trust him Molly, and I would have never..." she gulped, "Never have been with him unless I was sure of my feelings." She said.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Molly let out a breath, scanning the area around them and regaining her calm. After a minute or so had passed, she finally turned back to her friend and gave a slight smile. "Well, as long as you're happy Serena. We'll get through whatever happens." She said. Smiling, and now feeling better, Serena gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Mol...but." pulling away, she raised an eyebrow. "Who's this we?" she asked. Molly laughed. "What, you think if you actually are pregnant you're gonna keep that kid away from aunty Molly? I don't think so." She said. Serena huffed. "Yeah, ok, well, lets not talk about this ok? I have a lot to do, and we have to get to Robinson's class before he chews us out." Serena said while starting to walk to their building. Molly nodded in agreement and followed her along the way. "So, let see now...baby names." "Molly!" Serena yelled.  
  
After walking for a while, and finally reaching the building, Molly suddenly stopped. "Damn it!" she yelled while staring at the ground. Stopping to look at her friend, Serena raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked. Molly put a hand to her forehead. "I forgot the book we're reading." She said angrily. Serena laughed, "Now why did you do that?" she asked. Molly turned around in a frustrated circle. "Because I'm a genius! Ok, I'm gonna go to my car and grab It." She said turning around and jogging down the sidewalk. "Molly, I have mine, we'll just share!" Serena called out to her friend. Molly just shook he head. "No, I have highlighted note in mine. I'll be just a sec. Save me a seat!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Jumping at a sudden boom of thunder, Serena shook the fear from herself. "Ok!" she yelled back, watching as Molly's form disappeared around the corner of the building.  
  
Entering the building, Serena welcomed the warm air and quiet of the place. The library was a part of the building, so they always kept the whole place at a comfortable temperature and an easy listening level.  
  
Walking down a long hallway and through double doors, Serena found herself in her class. Where she stood completely....alone. Looking around, no one was sitting anywhere. It was completely bare. Walking down the steps a little ways, she heard a loud thud echo throughout the room, causing her to jump. Blinking in surprise, she looked down to the stairs to the front of the room, to see her teacher standing behind his desk with a thick book, she undoubtedly knew had cause the noise, sitting on his desk. "Good evening Serena. So pleased you could join the class." He said.  
  
Looking around, Serena fidgeted. "What class?" she asked. Robinson just smiled Pinching the bridge of his nose, he seemed to have a headache. "Sorry to seem so weird Serena. I just have had a very tough week. My sister is having baby and I'm a wreck. First time uncle and all. Anyway, class in canceled for today." He said, picking the book back up.  
  
Sighing with relief at the reason for his awkward behavior, Serena gave a grin. 'Well, ok then. I guess I'll be going." She said, turning around and about ready to run up the stairs "Uh, Serena, wait a sec." His voice halted her. Turning back around, she toyed with her backpack strap. "Yeah?" she asked. He smiled again. "I did need to talk to you about your grade. You're slipping a bit, and I'd like to find out why." He said. Serena thought a second before nodding. "Yes, yeah, ok. We'll talk, say next week or.." "I was thinking now maybe?" her interrupted. Serena slumped her shoulders. "I know you're a busy woman, but I'm a busy man, and think this is possibly the only free time I'll have for a while." He said.  
  
Glancing around the empty room once more, Serena wondered about what one would think about her being alone in her professors office. But feeling stupid for thinking it, she just brushed off the thought and followed him into his office.  
  
Walking into it, she found it in disarray. Books and papers littered everything, including his desk, and floor. Mentally laughing at the mess, Serena stalked around the room a little bit, looking for a chair to sit in, soon finding one not but a few feet from his large oat desk. Moving some papers and getting comfortable, she looked out the open window at the looming sky. It was dark already, and she could see dots of light litter the sidewalks outside the building. Shops were still open, and she could tell the coffee shop down the street was still graciously welcoming tired students.  
  
Hearing him clear his voice, Serena looked up at her teacher who was sitting in his large leather chair behind his desk. "Comfortable?" he asked her. Blinking at the oddity of the question, Serena just nodded. "Yeah, just fine. So, what is it that's wrong with my grades?" she asked, leaning forward.  
  
Chuckling at her, Robinson leaned forward. "I see we're very interested in diving right in." he said. Serena kind of laughed, "Well, yeah, I mean, I have some other things I could be working on too. But, I'm here so, let's get started." She said.  
  
Smiling at her, Mr. Robinson leaned back again and clicked his tongue. An act that seemed very weird for him to do. "Ok then, I guess I should tell you the real reason I brought yu in here then.: he said. Serena raised an eyebrow. "Um, ok." She said, starting to feel uncomfortable. Winking at her he stood up. "The real reason is Serena, is that my boss wants to speak with you, and I was the ploy to get you to do so." He said slowly walking around his desk.  
  
Serena felt a chill run up her spine, and her senses go to full alert. "See, I just don't work for the school." He said, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I work for a, well, private business." He said calmly, folding his hands together.  
  
Beginning to feel panic, Serena tried to remain calm and repressed it. Sitting up with perfect posture, Serena tried to feel a bit more confident then what she was. "I See." She replied, swallowing a lump in her throat. "So tell me, how many more before you're turned?" she asked, thought having no idea where her bravery came from.  
  
Blinking at her a few times, Mr. Robinson laughed, and then got up form his seated position. "You have no idea what you've involved with Serena." He said. "No idea at all. Then with quick movements, he swept out of the room, leaving Serena sitting there, motionless.  
  
Frozen in place, Serenas ears searched around her to find some sort of sound. To pick out any sort of movement. And after a while of sitting in silence, she began to get anxious, and finally decided to turn around to see what was behind her. Because she knew she couldn't delay the inevitable.  
  
Slowly turning around in her seat, Serena strained her eyes to see before her head got there, and was met with cold green ones. "Hello pet." Came a smooth fearsome voice. "Welcome to our little session. I believe today every one of your questions will be answered."  
  
******************************************************************* Alright, I know what you're thinking. "Come on Twigs! Get on the ball!" But hey I'm trying. Half my story disappeared from my computer, and I have to retype it. So yeah, this chapter was supposed to be longer then what it was. But it is better then nothing right? Any whoo, I *am* getting on the ball, and right now, working to add the fallen part of this chapter onto Ch. 13. So don't worry. I'm keeping em coming. Oh, and thanks to all those who read and reviewed my last chapter. I'm really excited that you guys enjoyed it! Thanks so much! You guys are the best!Ciao for now!-Twigs 


	13. Try Me, Ch 13

Taking a sharp breath, Serena got up from her chair and swirled around to face the man. He was tall, and very muscular, with a regal air to him.  
  
Straight red hair fell to his chin which was accented by a goatee of the same color. A chiseled face with harsh green eyes stared from behind thin rimmed glasses that sat low on his nose. 'When did he put those on?' Serena thought absently.  
  
Placing his hands behind his back, The man stepped around the chair with brisk steps, and slowly sat himself down in it, moving his hands so they were in front of him. Only the tips of his fingers touching. He eyed her with a casual glare, one of slight mistrust and anger, yet pity seemed to be there, as well as amusement.  
  
Taking a step back, Serena felt her lower back collide with the solid wood desk behind her. Placing her hands on the edges, she slowly stepped around to the other side of it. Wanting desperately to put some kind of barrier between herself and the stranger. Though for some reason, she felt she should be calling him an enemy more than a stranger. She defiantly knew him, or seen him somewhere before. But where? 'Geez Serena, think you moron!' she yelled mentally at herself.  
  
That face, that manner. She knew him. A dream, he was from a dream. One of her dreams! That was it, but, wait. A dream yes, but a good one....no. He was in her first memory. He was the one that was there the night of....."Oh My God." Serena whispered to herself. Her eyes wide and face going pale.  
  
One smirk from him, and she knew she was right. "I'm so glad you're memory is intact Serenity." He said, looking her up and down. "Or, should I say Serena. It's Serena now, isn't it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Serena swallowed hard. "Don't be so disturbed. I mean you no harm." He said chuckling. "Though I must say, for knowing the girl you once were, you've changed quite a bit. Here you've known Darien only a short while and yet I can..." Stopping his sentence, he sniffed the air. "Smell him on you." He said smiling, showing pearly white teeth. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Serena growled lowly. "And what the f*** do you want with me?"  
  
Jacob grinned, "Me? Oh, I want nothing with you Serena. And you do remember my name don't you? My name's Jacob. Well, it was in the beginning. We vampires must keep up with the times and different alias's are a part of it unfortunately." He said, suddenly pulling something from the inside of his Armani suit.  
  
Retracting his hand Serena saw it was a cigarette. "Since when do vampires smoke?" She mumbled, affected still by the way he had mentioned the smell of Darien on her. Jacob casually leaned an elbow on the arm rest of the chair, "Does it really matter?" He asked, Lighting it with a silver lighter he produced from another pocket. "I don't believe they'll kill me. Do you?" he asked, putting it away again. Taking a puff, he exhaled the smoke slowly, and grinned at her discomfort at the smell. "So sorry, does this bother you?" he asked, seeming oh so concerned while taking another drag. Serena wrinkled her nose. "I doubt if I said yes you'd do anything about It." She grumbled while taking another step back and glancing around to look for some sort of weapon.  
  
"Well, you are right about that. I tend to enjoy the small discomforts I give people, and even the larger ones of coarse. But you. You Serenity, ...Serena....you, have always been the one to give me discomfort." He said, flicking off the ashes that lingered at he end of his cigarette. Scanning the room around her, Serena surveyed everything, trying to find some sort of weapon, but Robinson was clever. Books all over the floor equaled obstacles to get in her way; and a clean desk with utterly no supplies, other than that of books, littering it. Oh yes, he had this planned for quite a while.  
  
"Ok, lets cut through the crap. What do you want with me huh? What, am I some kind of danger to you? Am I the f***ing thorn in your side or what?" Serena asked scornfully, looking at Jacob dead in the eyes.  
  
Her gaze was intense and unyielding. He was up to something most defiantly. Hell, he had tried to kill her more than once! So, she figured he was going to try again. Granted she was scared, but at the same time, tired of everything. So why not go down trying? "Serena, calm yourself." His voice was clear and slid over her. Though it only frazzled her. "I told you, I mean you no harm." He said winking. Serena raised an eyebrow. "From what I've experienced I'm willing to go on little faith here." She said. Jacob smiled and dropped his cigarette to the ground, snubbing it with his foot.  
  
"Well, I do agree that we should cut through all of the formalities, as you suggested. And as for your question, no, you are not the thorn in my side. Darien is. He's the 'pain', in my ass. As you Americans say it." He said smirking. Serena rolled her eyes. "And as for everything else, your so called, 'experience' with me, has been very minimal Serena. I've ordered no harm to you, I've just tried to get you as far away from Darien as possible." He said innocently and clasping his hands together.  
  
Serena scowled. "Well, maybe you should keep your goons on a shorter leash then because it seems that you've been trying to kill me!" she screamed at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Unwanted tears. Jacob sighed. "Serena, how do you know I've been trying to kill you?" he asked. Serenas jaw dropped.  
  
Staring at him, Serena looked around the room quickly. "Have I been missing something? I'm attacked while out with my friend, I'm attacked while at my house. I've been kidnapped..." "Kidnapped?" he interrupted. Serena shook her head in anger, "Yeah, kidnapped. I was kidnapped." Jacob chuckled. "By whom?' he asked. Serena growled. "Some wench ok? Some girl I don't know." "So, it was some girl who doesn't work for Me." He said reassuringly. Flinching, Serena ran a shaky hand through her hair. Her mind was reeling. Should she pray? Ha, she had been praying. She was scared beyond words. She wanted to leave, she wanted to get out. "You're evil Jacob. You killed me in a past life and you're trying to do so again." She said, whispering the last part in pain. Looking down at the ground, her eyes went soft at the sight of her stomach, remembering that she was pregnant when she was killed.  
  
"Poor Serena, you're just not having a good week are you?" he said. Serena looked back up at him. "Well, just so you know. In that past life you mentioned, you were killed out of necessity. Not because it was wanted. After all, it was Darien that couldn't keep up his part of the bargain." He said. Serena sniffled a bit before she felt her body go tense.  
  
Feeling a burning sensation travel up her spine and into her neck, she felt like she couldn't breath very well. "What?" she asked a bit breathlessly. Jacob rested his chin on his palm. "Hmm? Oh yes...Darien's end of the bargain. Well, if he couldn't do it, someone else had to. Didn't you know?"  
  
Serenas voice caught in her throat. An agonizing wrenching in her stomach made her cringe. What was he talking about? "His.....his part of the bargain?" Serena said swallowing hard and moving closer to the middle of the desk. Trailing her numb fingers over the smooth wood surface.  
  
Jacob yawned lightly. "Well, I take it you don't know. How could you though? After all, he was so embarrassed by it. At least that's what I thought. Truth be told, he was just ashamed. Which was even worse. He was ashamed of what he was, and we couldn't have that now could we?" Jacob said while standing up slowly.  
  
Watching his movement carefully, Serena became lost in her minds own maze of thoughts. Slowly digesting all of what Jacob was saying. "Darien, was there Serena. He was there the night of your friends death. He knew what we were, what I was. And then you came to know, and he begged me to stop Serena." Jacob slowly paced towards the desk. His eyes flashed with anger then. "Did you hear me Serena?" he asked. Serena just stared at him, unable to move. "He told me to stop. He told me TO STOP!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk. Serena jumped.  
  
"He came to me in the dead of night, and told me to stop. He wanted me to stop the very thing that makes me what I am! He told me that you knew, and you cared too much to let the thing die. That you'd see it through. So I told him to be rid of you." He growled, showing fangs lingering on the edges of his lips. "I told him to make a change. To make a stand, and he wouldn't do it. So I gave him my first ultimatum, and soon enough turned him. And do you know it was the greatest feeling I ever felt? To finally see him succumb to what he really wanted? His human fascination with us, with us vampires. It was disgusting. But to turn him into one,." Jacob took in a slow deep breath through his nose, and smiled. Changing his mood ever so slightly. "That Serena, was the undoing of me. I was never so content in all of my life." He whispered dangerously.  
  
Serena felt a tear roll down her face. "And so, Darien was born into my world, and I was so sure that he'd be better off. And he was for a while. Hunting with us." Serena began to quiver, and shook her head slowly. "Feeding with us, drinking in the moonlight, and enjoying it. But this happiness didn't last. Oh no, he wouldn't allow it, and there'd be no possible way he ever would again, as long as you were around." He eyed her frail form up and down. "You were the love of his life, and he couldn't bare to be parted from you. So a month after her was turned, after a month of bliss in his new found delight, he became a recluse. He started rejecting the family I brought him into, to be with you. God only knows how her survived."  
  
Serena took a step back and sniffled. "Stop." she whispered. Jacob cocked his head to one side. "No." he stated simply.  
  
Stepping around to stand beside the desk, he grabbed Serenas wrist, and with one swift tug, hauled her up against him. "Darien was weak. He loved you and you were going to have his child. His only child. And suddenly, the world he was once so fascinated with wasn't as grand as he anticipated. He was a disgrace to the family, so something had to be done. So something was done."  
  
Serena whimpered. "I don't care, I don't want to hear anymore." She cried at him, trying to pull away. But she didn't budge. "I told him the only way that the two of you would ever be together was if you were turned as well." he drawled out in mock sympathy. "And he knew that if he did in fact turn you, the baby would die. So I told him instead,....to kill you." Serena squirmed against him, and suddenly felt herself losing balance and falling to the floor.  
  
Stumbling backwards, She caught onto the leather swivel chair, only to find it gave no support and felt it as it rolled away from her; Allowing her to collide solidly with the hardwood floor. Landing with a grunt on her side, she snapped her eyes open quickly to look at Jacob. He towered over her, obviously going to have no pity on her.  
  
Bending down, he looked into her face. "Like I said Serena, he loved you. And like I said, you were killed out of necessity. He said he would take care of it, but the family members wanted quick results, and so your demise was met." He said harshly. Whipping her eyes, with her fingertips, Serena began to sit up. "You forced him!" she cried. "You forced him into becoming what he is now!" "And he WANTED IT!" Jacob yelled. Serena shook her head. "No....NO!" she yelled. "You're lieing. And I wont hear any more!" Standing up, Serena tried to make mad dash for the door, but was suddenly faced with him again. "Grabbing her forearms, Jacob scowled at her. "Serena, this has gotten out of hand, but I will say this, you are wrong in thinking only the good things about him. He wanted to be a vampire. Granted he loved you, but his own desire was placed over that. That night you were waiting for him, was the night he was going to turn you,.....or kill you. Either way, it was going to be your end. So Don't cry about it now. The only thing I can say is leave."  
  
Pulling away from him, Serena dried her eyes, regaining some of her lost balance. "You're a sniveling bastard and you will burn in hell." She growled, hate and malice burning intensely in her eyes, along with fear and melancholy. Jacob sighed in disgust, brushing off invisible dirt from the sleeves of his arms before turning his attention back to her. "I may burn in hell Serena." He said wickedly, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But when I am, I'll be sure to have Darien there with me. He's just as much like me, as I am him. I'm is elder, his father, and whether he wants to observe it or not, I am his ultra ego."  
  
Serena sniffled and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "You bastard." she whispered, wanting desperately to cry out in pain and anguish. Her heart lurching and a lump forming in her throat.  
  
Outside, she heard the vague sounds of thunder, and the beating of rain on the window pains. But it was hardly noticed over the beating of her pulse in her ears.  
  
"You Serena, have given yourself to a man who killed you in the past, and will kill you again." He said calmly, not bothering to break eye contact. Serena trembled, her body racked with hidden emotional sobs. "You killed me Jacob." She chocked out, her eyes narrowed to slits. "You are the one who twisted my neck." She hissed, looking as if she might pas out at any moment. Jacob casually shrugged. "I may have done the deed, but it was Darien who sentenced you."  
  
Hearing the thunder roll outside, Serena whimpered a bit before a creaking noise made her jump and turn around. Behind her, a soaking wet Molly entered through the door, an irritated look on her face. "So here you are. It started raining, and I found a close parking spot. Then I got here, and no one was here and.."  
  
Eyeing Serena up and down, Molly stepped into the room. "Rena, what's wrong?" she asked. Looking past her disheveled friend, she saw a finely dressed, nice looking guy, who in all reality should have been giving her the chills due to his attractiveness. Though instead, to Molly's surprise, and feeling of fear came over her. "Who are you?" she asked coldly, putting an arm around her friend.  
  
Jacob placed his hands behind his back. "Just a colleague of Mr. Robinson's. I came to talk with Serena about her grades being that Mr. Robinson wasn't available. I'm sort of his aid in a way." He said smiling sweetly. Serena's stomach lurched.  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow, and looked at her friend closely. It was obvious she had been crying. "Well Serena, being that class in canceled, I think we should go. Come one." She said, guiding her friend by her shoulders.  
  
Leading her friend out of the office, Molly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What happened in there?" se asked quietly. Serena didn't respond. "Oh ladies!" called Jacob. Stopping, Molly turned around slowly. "Yeah?" she asked. He was standing in the door frame when he suddenly pulled from behind his back, Serenas backpack. "You forgot something." He said. Glancing at her friend to see if she had made a move for her possession, Molly sighed. She wasn't even turned around.  
  
Walking up to him, Molly reached out and took the backpack. Taking it by the top handle, she felt her skin graze Jacobs, and a sudden vision entered her mind. Love, hate, fear, eroticism, happiness, anger, loneliness, depravity. She saw herself actually *with* him. Gasping, she grabbed the backpack from him, and turned around swiftly, grabbing Serena by her arm and leading her up the stairs and out into the hallway. "Serena, I don't know who the hell that was, But I wanna know what went on in there." She said angrily while leading her out of the building.  
  
The rain poured outside, and the darkness of the hour made Serena shiver, despite the cold. She just wanted to see more of the daylight. Getting into Molly's silver Honda civic, feeling both soaking wet and numb, Serena sniffled. She was freezing and burning at the same time. She was so upset, she wanted to scream, and so angry, she wanted to cry. And she could do neither in Molly's car, so she just sat there, numb and ridged.  
  
Feeling the car pull into drive, Serena sat back, and starred out the window. "Serena, tell me who that was." Molly demanded, hands clutched tightly on the steering wheel. Serena mumbled. Her mouth moved, but produced no real sound. "Serena!" Molly said again. Not reacting to her friends tone, Serna sighed. "An old friends of Darien's. He was telling me these horrible things and...." Serena saw the tears that blurred her vision, but didn't feel them as the rolled down her cheeks. "Serena?" Molly asked, looking at her friend worriedly. "He knew him, and told me all these things and I just...." Serena was getting chocked up, suddenly gasping for air. "Oh God, Serena, Serena calm down, deep breaths sweaty. Come on!" she said, shaking her friend a little. Serna whimpered and buried her face in her hands, breathing shallowly. "Molly, I really just don't wanna talk about it ok? But can I stay with you tonight?" she asked through her hands, weeping immensely.  
  
Molly frowned, and rubbed her friends back. "Sure, sure kid. You know you can. Just relax ok? I'll get you to my house ad we'll drink some hot chocolate and chill." She said calmly, though feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the remembrance of the vision she had.  
  
Shivering, Molly placed both hands back on the wheel, and tried to forget about it. Serena was upset, and she had no clue why. And the other little fact was that the guy had lied. 'Why didn't he just say he knew Darien?' she wondered. Looking back at her friend, Molly's brows furrowed. "It's ok Rena, we'll be there soon." She whispered to her, "Soon."  
  
**  
  
After the car ride of silence and Molly's constant prodding when they reached her house, Serena was still immovable in her position on talking about it. Every time Molly questioned her, Serena would just shake her head and cry, saying she just wanted to think for a while. Though for Molly, this was bad news. Serena was always up for talking through her problems. Otherwise she'd go insane and become despondent, not eating and moping around.  
  
"Serena, please just talk to me." Molly said through the closed bedroom door. On the edge of the bed sat Serena. Red, puffy, tired eyes wore hard on her face, and clenched hands gripped the edge of the bed, trying to draw support from the solid form. "Serena." She heard Molly say again. But still, Serena didn't answer.  
  
Never had she felt so lost before in her whole life. Never so frightened or misguided. A soul searing pain rippled through her chest and back in place of where her heart used to be; and an ache that couldn't be relieved no matter what position she sat or layed in.  
  
Her head throbbed and her voice cracked every time she spoke, so for her own good, she didn't speak at all. "Serena, come on. At least get out of those clothes." Came Moll's muffled voice. Serena shut her eyes slowly, feeling the corners of her mouth begin to sag in response to all the pain she was feeling. "Serena?" Slowly, her face contorted into one of pain. Going hot, Serena began to turn inside herself, whimpering to as silently as she could in an effort to keep her friend out. Pulling her knees up to curl into a ball, she fell back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. The only lamp in the room not giving off enough light.  
  
Crying hard into her knees, Serena wept more tears then she cared to count. "Serena, it's late. I'll just let you rest ok, but, please, we'll talk about tomorrow ok? Serena?" Serena heard her friend sigh. "Ok then Rena, see you in the morning. Good night."  
  
Hearing her friends footsteps disappear down the hallway, Serena waited to hear the click of her bedroom door before moving further up on the bed and under the covers. Whimpering and sniffling in hurt and sorrow, Serena decided to just turn the light off. She didn't want to see the room around her anymore, and decided she'd be better off immersed in darkness instead. The room around her being the old one that she used to stay in when both she and Molly had lived in the house, a short while before she got her own apartment. It was a brief amount of time, but a happy amount. She and Molly had good times. They were freshman and were psyched that they had both been accepted to the same college. The house had been bought by Molly's father for the both of them, and all was taken care of. Though it wasn't the Ritz, it was there little haven. And still was.  
  
Peering out the window, Serenas thoughts were lost in the steady beat of the rain outside. The blankets around her were warm, but they did nothing for the chill in her bones. Wanting desperately to be rid of the feeling, she pulled them around her tighter, wishing for any kind of soothing comfort to be emitted from them. She wanted to feel better, she wanted to be happy again, happy like she was the night before. Comfortable and loved without a care in the world....  
  
Though all to soon, the full memories of the night before came tumbling into her minds eye; and suddenly, an undying terror had found her, refusing to let go. Whimpering, Serena shut her eyes to the visions. "Oh God." she said, gasping for breath. She could sense it.  
  
Every detail that had eluded her until then. From the feel of the satin sheets on her skin, to Darien's own skin on hers. His weight above her, pressing her down into his bed with keen knowledge of everything that made her cry out for him. Her legs wrapped around is lean hips, and the movement...God, the movement of his body between her thighs. The movement they both made together. The exertions of his body and each skilled movement of his hands caused her to moan and shout. To cry out his name over and over, only to beg for more. Pleading with him never to stop.  
  
There were fistfuls of sheets and shades of love and reflected passion in her eyes. Even tenderness, lust, frustration and joy, and an undoubted fire in their souls. It was pure, raw ecstasy, and she had accepted it, wanted it even. She remembered so much then, it made her choke on her sobs.  
  
His words, his promises and devotionals. With each thrust of his hips, he had made a promise of eternal love, friendship, protection, and love making. Then with each bucking of her hips, she had accepted each pact, only wanting more of him. Then screaming his name, she clawed at his back and arched her own, feeling a flood within her and a lurch in her heart. And that was only the beginning.  
  
Shaking with withheld tears, Serena groaned deep within her throat. "It doesn't mean anything." she whimpered to herself. "None if it was true. It couldn't have been. He was lieing, someone has to be lieing." She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"I can't stand it.." she chocked out, suddenly coughing loudly. Sniffling, and drying her eyes, Serena uncurled herself and sat up, hitting the pillow her head rested on with her fist. Sniffling some more, Serena's nose curled up. Leaning her head back, she suddenly sneezed, hair falling into her face and eyes. Tucking the fallen strands behind her ears, she sighed. "God bless you" came a deep smooth voice.  
  
Serena felt a chill go up her spine. The voice was smooth and husky, and she was only reminded of her romp in bed the previous night. Looking to the corner of her room, she saw a shrouded figure sitting in the wicker chair near the window. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was though. She'd know that voice and figure for the rest of her life and then some. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked numbly. Her nose stuffy and voice cracking a little. Hearing him make some sort of motion, she cleared his throat, "Wondering why you aren't in mine." He said calmly. Looking to her right, at the side of her bed, she spotted the lamp and leaned over to turn it on. Turning back to see Darien, She was faced with blue eyes and dark hair. Screaming mildly, Serena jumped up and out of the bed. Noting that she still had her tennishoes on. Watching him through blurry eyes, Serena brought her hands to her mouth. "Darien, don't do that. OK, don't, don't come near Me." She said. Darien raised an eyebrow. "I know, you know what I know." She stated slowly. "And I want an explanation." She said. Darien closed his eye and took a deep breath. Definitely not a good sign in her book.  
  
Removing her hands from her face, Serena sighed. "You lied to me... didn't you?" she asked meekly, raking a hand through her hair. Darien opened his eyes to look at her, a serious look on his face. Serna whimpered. "Darien..how could you..." she said, backing up to the door. Gripping the knob behind her, She saw Darien stand up from his seated position on the bed. "Serena, allow me to explain love. You have to trust Me." He said.  
  
Serena had been numb for quite a while. Her body was rigid and her heart no longer in existence. But when he said those words, all passion and feeling came roaring back. 'Trust him?' Trust? She did trust him. Or she had, and now, after everything, he was asking her to? What was the point? Feeling anger surge through her veins, Serena realized the real emotion she should have been feeling. Pain and anguish were all well and good, but now was the time for her true colors to show. For her to finally 'talk' about it.  
  
"Trust Darien?" she gritted out, her teeth clenched. "So that's what you do? You take me to your bed first and then ask for trust? Is that how little you think of Me!" she yelled, completely forgetting about Molly. "I did trust you!" she began to cry. "I trusted you so much that it hurt. I loved you and...." her voice went quiet. How could she have actually loved him?  
  
'Though I must say, for knowing the girl you once were, you've changed quite a bit. Here you've known Darien only a short while and yet I can....smell him on you.' Jacobs words rang through her mind. He was right. She had known him for such a short time, and she was already his. "This was a mistake." She said, leaning her back against the door.  
  
She heard Darien growl. "Don't you dare say that Serena." Serena looked back up at him. "Tell me how it wasn't. How could I love you,...and how..how could you love me?" she chocked out. "I'll grow old and, and you'll stay the same. I can't see...." Serenas vision cleared then, and Serena suddenly saw through it all. 'Turn me or kill me..' Jacobs words wouldn't shut up. "You,... you wanted to turn me. Didn't you.." she stuttered out, turning the knob behind her.  
  
Darien made a move towards her. "Don't!" she said sternly. "You were going to turn me to keep me with you .Or, or..." "Serena, that's not the truth!" he said. Serena shook her head. "Well, what the hell is then?! Are you going to tell me? Or should I go to bed with you again?" she asked acidly. Darien flinched, his jaw clenched at her words. She was hurt, and he knew she had been wounded by someone else previously. She didn't need this. "Serena." He said, walking towards her. Serena opened the door then, and ran out into the living room, suddenly colliding with a solid form.  
  
Feeling her forearms being griped, she looked into Darien's face. "Serena, please, listen to me. If you trust me, prove it so now." He said. Serena tried to push away from him, but it didn't work. "Serena...." He said calmly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Serena still continued to fight, but to no avail. He was too strong. "Serena.." he said soothingly again. Calming herself down, Serena began to cry again. "Serena love,..please listen to me." Serena didn't want to listen. She had listened so much within the past weak, she only wanted stone silence around her for the rest of her life. "I'm aware of what he must have told you ,but you must understand that not all of it's true." He said, smoothing her hair down and kissing the top of her head tenderly. Serena sobbed, burying her head in his chest. "The fact that any of it's true is bad Darien." she said angrily. Though most of her heated words were dulled by her muffled voice.  
  
Grinning to himself at the fact that he was still able to keep her in his arms, he closed his eyes. "Serena, you are the love of my life, and I mean that with every fiber of my being. I no longer have a heart, because you own it. I gave it to you over two-hundred years ago, and only until recently, I was depressed. But you, you have returned and I can't even begin to think what I've done without you." He said. Serena sniffled a bit more. "It's late now though, and I know you're tired. You've been through a lot, and I must search out Jacob tonight." Lifting her head away from her chest, She starred up at him. "I see." She said sternly.  
  
She was angry with him, but she still couldn't deny her love to herself. Maybe to him, but not to herself. So she stayed encircled within his arms. Determined to do s for just a little longer. "Serena, I'll see that you're taken back home so you can rest ok? I have to find him love. To keep you safe. He's trying to part us, and I can't have that. Do you understand?" he said caressing her face with his right hand. Serena sighed, and looked around the room. A bit irritated he was even thinking about not explaining to her now.  
  
"Serena, it's a long story, but I promise that as soon as I return tonight, you'll know everything. Just please, trust me like you have been. I have done nothing wrong, so please, be at ease." He said, looking straight into her eyes. Turning up her chin, Darien trailed his thumb along her jaw. Frowning at him, Serena cleared her throat. She hated giving in so easily. "Well, I guess I'll have to say then, if you don't to back to the mansion, I'll have to carry yo there kicking and screaming." He said with a wink. "Though, I do know that you don't mind being carried anyway" Serena rolled her eyes, and rested the side of her face against his chest, placing her arms lightly around his middle. "Alright then Darien." She said. "I'll go. But I won't like it." Feeling his laughter rumbled in his chest, She felt her chin being lifted up once again, and warm, soft lips descend on her own.  
  
Unable to fight the sensation, Serena kissed him back lightly, not wanting him to think she wasn't angry anymore. But she was still unable to stop responding to him. Opening her lips against his, she welcomed him, and his comfort. Her heart seemed to be back in the right place now, if not a little heavy. But this would all be taken care of. It had to be, or else she would go crazy.  
  
Suddenly breaking the kiss, Serna looked up and him breathing heavily. "Molly." She said, remembering her friend. Darien chuckled. "What about her?" he asked. Serena sighed, "I want her to know I'm gone." She said. "I don't want to run out again. I don't think she'd be able to handle it." Darien smiled. "Serena, she's well aware that I'm here. She's the one who let me in. She just didn't tell you. It's all right I promise." He said, kissing her again. Serena let out a small sound of contentment before breaking it again. "Ok, well, if I have to go, then lets go. I'm sleepy. She said sternly, unwillingly prying herself from him. Darien noticed her discomfort and grinned. "As you wish love, as you wish."  
  
Walking her out to the awaiting car, under the protection of a large black umbrella, Darien ushered her into the backseat of the BMW. "Wait, what about you? Where are you going?" Serena asked him. Darien smiled. "Serena, I have o see about a certain someone Serena. I'm taking the other car to do so." He said, motioning with his head to the car behind hers. Looking back, Serena saw a..."Black corvette!" she screeched. Darien smiled. "Yes, my baby. Or, she was. I think now though, jealousy will flare with you in the picture." Serena looked back up at him. "Uh-huh. Or you'll be the one who's jealous. I happen to have a liking for cars, and I think she and I will get along fine." She said. Darien winked. "So I see. Well then, I better be off. So much to do and so little time. Chad driving and Dave is there for your protection." Darien said.  
  
Looking to the front seat, Serena nodded at them. "OK, well, be careful Darien. And do *Not* think you're getting off the hook. I expect an explanation." she said angrily. Darien nodded his head. "And so you shall receive one. But later. Good night Serena. I love you." Leaning down into the car, Darien kissed her lightly on the lips. "Rest well. I'll see you in a few hours." With a long looking goodbye, he finally shut the car door.  
  
Watching him nod his head at Chad, she felt the car pull into drive and looked back, watching Darien's form disappear as they drove down the street and turned a corner. Sighing, Serena sat back and crossed her legs. Both Chad and Dave sat in silence.  
  
Looking down at her fingernails, Serena began to pick at them until she heard Chad clear his throat. "So Serena, how was school." He said awkwardly. Grinning a bit, Serena was thankful he was trying to make conversation. Tying to make light of her day, Serena yawned, "It was....long.." she said tiredly, while rubbing her eyes.  
  
Chad laughed. "Yeah, I bet. Fridays always are. Right Dave?" he said, looking towards him. Dave didn't seem to react though, so Chad just turned his eyes back to the road, when Dave turned to him then. "Yes, they are. I have noticed that. And to think, yours hasn't even ended."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Serena glared at Dave. "What?" Chad asked, when suddenly, he was thrown to the side of the car his, head slamming against the window with a crack. Screaming, Serena felt herself being thrown as the car swerved. Staring at Dave, she watched as he unlatched the seatbelt and then opened the drivers door. In horror, Serena stared as she saw Chad's body pushed out of the moving car, to see his form be replaced by Dave. Taking control of the wheel, Serena felt the car stop swerving, and get into its right lane.  
  
Gripping the edge of the seat, Serena panted. What he hell was going on1 "Dave, .....What!!!!" "Shut up Serena you stupid whore!" he yelled at her, not taking his eyes off the road. Serena yelped. "Dave, what are you.." "I said shut up! I can't believe how stupid you are. I gave you s many chances to leave. We gave you so many chances, and you still stay. You'd think you'd learn your lesion, but you just had to settle in didn't you? Well, now extremes must be taken. Or in other words, you must be taken care of." Glaring at her from the rear view mirror, he sneered. "So put on your seatbelt 'love' and shut up." he said, imitating Darien. "Wouldn't want you to be unsafe."  
  
Swallowing hard, Serena did just that, though not really knowing why. All she did know, was that she was in danger and Darien, had no clue......  
  
****************************************************************** Ah-haha-haha. Do you hate me, or do you hate me? Well, hope you like the chapter. And I hope I get some reviews too, *smiles sheepishly* They're what keep me going. Any whoo, thanks to those who've been supportive. Hope you like it Ana. ^.^ Didn't I tell ya to expect a twist Water Enchantress? Lol. And Sere-chan, I'm waiting for the next chapter. Well you guys, I'm tired, it's late, so I got to be going. See ya online everyone! Ciao for now-Twigs 


	14. Try Me, Ch 14

The rain beat down in a steady rhythm against the glass of the car. The dark scenery of the night streaking past her view. Serena shivered and whimpered silently to herself. 'Darien..' She thought shamelessly.  
  
The cold of the interior of the car chilled her, and Dave's constant silence was deafening. She could almost see the rage radiating off of him. Clasping her hands together, she looked around her. Tears stinging her eyes and her thoughts floating away from her. 'Why was he doing this? Why did he hate her so suddenly?' "Dave, please don't..." "Shut up Serena. I don't want to hear YOUR VOICE!" he yelled at her. Gulping Serena wanted to sob, but refused to do so. "NO!" she yelled back, unlatching her seatbelt and scooting up. "You try my patience Serena." He snarled, tightening his hands on the wheel. "Well you have it coming! Why are you doing this to me Dave!? What have I ever done to you!? Tell me DAMN IT!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly gagging, Serena soon found herself in a very dangerous position. Dave had turned around quickly, tightening a hand around her neck, while his other held wheel steady.  
  
Sharp red eyes tore into hers, and Serena chocked for breath, trying in vain to pry his hand from around her neck. Digging her fingers into his cold flesh. "Serena, you are the bane of our existence. I hate you because you are one to be hated. Darien loves you so much, he doesn't see that you're a threat. You're the problem!" Serenas head swam. She was beginning to feel light headed. Making a wheezing sound, Serena shook her head only slightly, "Wh....." she gurgled out. "Darien loves you Serena. He'll always love you, and you are human. You are a mortal, and you will be the one who destroys us all." He seethed.  
  
Vision clouding, Serena felt the thud of her heart in her chest. "This is the only way we'll ever survive." Looking into his eyes a final time, Serena saw a pang of sympathy and then, nothing.  
  
*  
  
Stepping into the dank warehouse, Darien looked around the darkness, seeing everything clearly as day. Well, almost anyway. His vision scrutinizing every crate and barrel, he spread out his senses. He knew he was there somewhere. He had to be. Jacob was not the kind of person to ever be late for a meeting, let alone skip out on one.  
  
Though Darien was more concerned about why he had picked such a horrible place to meet. The docks were defiantly not a wise one. Especially when there was such a risk of interference. Because unlike the mortal world, solitude didn't mean peace, but more or less death. Because when there was too much solitude, there was always someone there.  
  
"You made it, I am pleased." Came a deep voice from somewhere. Darien didn't flinch, he had expected Jacob to make him feel uncomfortable. "I'm ecstatic that I make you so happy Jacob." Came his cold reply.  
  
Out from the shadows Jacob strolled. A smirk on his face and hands clasped behind his back. "I didn't presume anything less from you Darien." He said. Darien cocked his head to one side. "Really?"  
  
Smirking, Jacob walked closer to him. "You could have been great Darien, instead of being the damned black sheep of the family." He said coolly. Darien grinned, "We all choose our own path." He replied. "So it seems." Jacob seemed to calm for comfort. "Though I would like to inquire Jacob, about this evening." Darien spoke firmly then.  
  
Jacob smiled. "Inquire about what?" Growling, Darien approached closer to him. "About your little run in with Serena!" he yelled. Listening as his voice echoed through the metal plated warehouse. Jacob nodded, "So what, what about our conversation are you displeased with?" Darien sneered, "You lied to HER!" "I told her the TRUTH!" Jacob yelled back. "I told her what you would not. I told her about how you knew about me and the vampire family all along! I told her about your fascination with us and you wanting to become one. I told her about how you came to me when her friend died, asking me to stop my kills and I went against you! I spoke of when you were turned and even of our prowls together."  
  
Darien took a step back. "That's right Darien. I told her about how you killed and hunted, and how you enjoyed it. I told her the truth!" he yelled. "and you would have her to believe otherwise, you fool." Darien barred his fangs. "You killed her Jacob! You killed her for no reason! You destroyed my only happiness! I told you I would take care of things. I told you that I would handle her and the child. But you took things too far! She died by your hands before I could fix nothing!" he screamed. Taking a deep breath Jacob clasped his hands together in front of him. "We wanted results Darien. You had been given a months time to make her aware of you being. But you failed." He said.  
  
Darien growled again, "She was with child, MY CHILD WOULD HAVE DIED HAD I DONE WHAT YOU ASKED!" "And the child did die did it not!" Hearing Jacob say that, Darien suddenly snapped and launched himself at him. Pouncing on him, Jacob fell backwards and onto his back, only to Catapult Darin over him.  
  
Jumping back to his feet, Jacob swirled around to face Darien, but was only to be granted with empty space. Suddenly laughing methodically, Jacob spun around quickly. "DARIEN! You FOOL!" he yelled into the night. "You mock me Darien. These tricks are but the knowledge of a student. A pupil. I am the master, and you will learn your rightful lesson this time!" he called.  
  
Darien, who was perched onto of a large stack of crates, concealed himself well against the dark shadows. Keeping his movement to none. "Master, Jacob?" he said sternly. "Master you call yourself? You were a monster and still are. You kill and enjoy It." He growled. Jacob laughed again. "*I* kill and *I* enjoy it? Please Darien, it is WHO I AM!" he bellowed, stretching and holding out is arms. "This is what I am. A killer! I am a killer, and so are you! You deny it!." "I DENY NOTHING!" Darien yelled. "Ahh but you do. You deny your roots. You deny the one who has made you." "I deny evil." Darien spat back.  
  
Sighing, Jacob dropped his hands to his side. "So instead, you decide on the lesser evil." He said, grinning to himself. "You take Serena on as yours when you know full well she'll hurt you more than I ever could, because she will die. And you, you Darien, will live on forever." Shaking his head, Darien held back his rage. "You made me into what I am. You gave me no choice." He said. Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but you did want it. You wanted to be turned Darien, I know It." He said. Darien laughed. "You knew it? YOU KNEW IT!? You knew nothing. You decided for me!" "Were you complaining after your first kill Darien!" Jacob screamed at him. "What mortal vein within you cried out for humanities sake, and beckoned you to stop ehh!? What within you yelled and pleaded? What was it!" he asked. "You enjoyed it Darien, I know you enjoyed the hunt at one time. Answer me Lord Darien. Tell me." He prodded. Gritting his teeth, Darien let his chin fall to his chest.  
  
"You Jacob, you turned me against my will, I was undecided that night. You admit that first. You admit that you made up my mind for me, and turned me because you wished it. You admit that now!" Hearing the words echo down the long stretch of the metal building, Jacob groaned. "Oh Darien you dramatic beast! Yes! Yes, I did take your decision into my hands alright! I turned you without your full consent, but you tell me now, did you or did you not bask in the delight of those kills!"  
  
"YES!" Darien said, leaping from the crates and pouncing on Jacob. Struggling against each other the men fought. Sometimes Darien acquired the upper hand, sometimes Jacob, but both were in it for the kill. "You say how much you loved it!" Jacob yelled, pinning Darien on his back, a strong hand clamped around his throat. "Yes!" Darien yelled at him, "Yes, I admit I enjoyed those kills. I was sick and depraved and I enjoyed them!" Smiling, Jacob chuckled. "Good..." He said, before Darien suddenly pushed him off of him. Jacob flying backwards and into a stacking of barrels.  
  
Getting up, Darien walked to where Jacob landed, surprised he was still there. "I was a depraved and sick man Jacob. It was only the knowledge that I needed the blood to live that stopped me from taking my own life. I was sick after every kill. Sick with remorse. In your eyes, of coarse I enjoyed it. What else would you believe? A vampire against his instincts? You Jacob, are the fool. You were so shallow to believe that I needed the thrill of a hunt, so you thought me a good pupil. But you were wrong. I learned a few of my own tricks, and I have survived just as well and healthier then you. You carry the weight of the dead on your back. All those people you killed are stacked upon your heart, and so you haven't one anymore." Jacob scowled. "I am my own master. I answer to no one, and it eats at you. Everyday I know you ponder over me, that's why you send your spies. The ones you think I have no clue about. I am the thorn in you side..." Darien said acidly, eyes darkening with hate.  
  
Placing a hand on a barrel for leverage, Jacob slowly stood up, regained his balance, and looked just and poised as ever. As if the scuffle had never taken place. "You do know of my spies then...." he said indignantly. "Then I believe you are the one who's the fool." Darien felt a chill run through him. "Was that a look of fright I just see float across your eyes Darien? Could it be that you precious peril, your, 'lesser evil', is in danger?" Darien growled.  
  
"Hmm, well, well, I do believe you would be correct in assuming such a thing. After all, why else would I seem so confident?" Jacob asked. "Why else would I have let you beat me?" Darien was prepared to lash out against him again, but his better judgment got to him. "What have you done with her?" Darien asked.  
  
Jacob smiled, "Nothing yet.." "WHY DO YOU WANT HER?! IT'S ME YOU WANT DAMN IT!" he yelled. Jacob chuckled. "You may be the thorn in my side Darien.." He said, walking up to him, "But if you are the thorn in my side, then Serena is the Dagger in the chest of the vampire race." Darien growled. "Serena is the tool by which I will die, if I am not careful. And I cannot have that, now can I?" he said.  
  
Darien didn't understand a word Jacob was speaking about. What about Serena? Why was she such a threat? "You will learn in time Darien...." Jacob said, suddenly turning around and walking off into the darkness. "That is, if you can keep up."  
  
*  
  
Groaning in her sleep, Serena screamed, sitting up before the hands in her dream circled around her neck. Gasping, Serena clutched her throat, praying that everything was just a dream and nothing more. But to her disappointment, she woke to find everything was far too real. Looking around the small room where she guessed she had been placed, Serena began to weep. She had been lying on the floor, disregarded as if she were a piece garbage.  
  
The cement beneath her was cold and the only door that led out was made of iron, or so it looked like it was. Crawling backwards, she felt the cement wall make contact with her back, and slowly brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She was cold, alone, frightened, and Darien had no clue. For all she knew, he was still out roaming the streets looking for the bastard who was responsible for all of this. But sadly, he didn't know that, that bastard was Dave. Of all people, how could it be him? Darien's first in command? He trusted him so much, how could he do it?  
  
Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, She sniffled to herself. "Darien, what is happening?...." she chocked out before her sobs overcame her and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Quiet in there!" came a gruff voice. One she didn't recognize. But Serena didn't stop. "I said quiet!" Suddenly ceasing her whimpering, Serena stared at the door, and out of the small grated square hole at the top. "Hello?" she spoke softly. She heard a rustle, but no response. "Hello?" she said again. "Oh will you shut up. I told you to be quiet, and you'll do it too!" the voice commanded. But that's when Serena slowly realized that the voice was far too meek to be that of a vampires. Vampires had deeper voices, more masculine and heavy, with a touch of obnoxiousness in the tone.  
  
Standing up, Serena walked to the door, and stood on her tip toes to look out. "Um, hello? Please, please, could you help e? Please?" she asked. Hearing footsteps walk to the door, she was suddenly met with brown eyes. "You're supposed o remain quiet at all times. Don't you dare make me come in there." Mentally applauding herself for knowing it wasn't a vampire, Serena felt herself gain a little hope. Vampires were very intelligent, but mortals that worked for vampires were very stupid. "I'm sorry." She said meekly, not really knowing where she was going with the whole conversation. "But I was just wondering where I am..." she said, biting her thumbnail in eagerness. The man sighed, "We're not supposed to be talking to you." He said briskly, before turning on his heel and walking down the corridor. "No, WAIT!" she yelled to him. But she didn't hear his pace slow or stop. "Wait, I need to speak with you about something uh.." Serena racked her brain for something, "Something, something uh....personal!" she yelled at him.  
  
Hearing the word 'Personal' escape her lips, the man stopped. Turning around in the hallway, he looked at the cell he knew she was in. "Personal? What do you mean by personal?" he asked her. Pacing in her cell, Serena started snapping her fingers quietly, "uh..." she stumbled over the answer,..." Well, well it's embarrassing...." She said, trying to buy time. What was she aiming to do exactly? "Embarrassing?" she heard him say.  
  
Hearing his footsteps travel back down the hall, Serena rolled her eyes. 'This guy's a pervert' she thought. But then it hit her. Like a smack in the face, it hit her! "uh...." looking around, she saw no weapon she could use. The room was bare.  
  
Sensing him looking through the square whole, Serena turned around to see him. "Oh, hi." She said smiling sweetly, if not nervously. "I'm sorry, but I think I injured myself." She said. He eyed her up and down. "Really?" he inquired after a moment. "How?" he asked.  
  
Serena smiled again, "Well, I think when he dropped me in here I hurt myself. Though I guess this is my punishment for being a...." rolling her eyes around the room, and idea suddenly hit her. "For being a bad girl...." she said, walking up to the door, and batting her eyes.  
  
The man smirked. "A bad girl ehh?" he asked. "Yes, don't you know why I'm in here?" she asked. Praying that he wouldn't know, Serena shivered waiting for an answer. Though she didn't have to wait too long before he shook his head no. "Oh!" she said, laughing a little, "I see, well, do you uh...." leaning her face as close as she could to his, she licked her lips. "Do you uh, wanna know how bad?" she asked.  
  
Smiling, the man nodded slightly before he shook his head and backed away. "You're trying to get me in trouble Miss." He said. Cursing herself, Serena wasn't ready to give up yet. "Oh, but I don't mean to." She said.  
  
Watching him pace a little, she noticed he wasn't to intent on going anywhere. "You know..." He finally said after a while. "If you have a medical emergency, it could be dangerous." He said. Walking back up to the door, He peered at her. Serena shook, "Um, yes, I am hurt after all. In um, my thigh. On my inner thigh." She said, giving him a shaky wink. 'When did I become 007?' she thought.  
  
Seeing his eyes squint , Serena knew he was smiling, and then heard the jingle of keys outside the cell door. 'Yes!' she cried mentally. Though at the same time she wanted to cry. How was she going pull this off? Watching as the door slowly opened, Serna held her breath as she finally got a good look at the man. He was thin and wore a turtleneck sweater and jeans. Definitely a little vampire helper. But he had no weapon on him. Or did he? laughing, Serena backed up a little.  
  
"So, tell me where it hurts." He said, trying to be a smooth as he possibly could. Though doing a seriously bad job. Looking to her right and left, Serena felt her back press up against the wall. "Um, right...." But she wasn't able to finish, because before she knew it, she was pinned and was being kissed, rather fiercely, by the stranger. Her mind reeling, she tried to think, but it was hard with the guy being so forceful. Trying to scream, Serena felt his tongue penetrate her defenses and slip into her mouth. Wanting to gag, she did the only thing she could think of. She bit him, hard.  
  
Hearing him yell, she quickly picked up her right knee, and hit him square between the legs. Hearing him gasp, she felt his body lift off hers and watched as he fell to the ground, crumpled and gasping for breath. Huffing in shock, Serena spit a little blood out of her mouth. She really had bitten him. Looking at the open doorway though suddenly had her mind thinking on a different level. Back on track, she bolted out the doorway and into the corridor. Not knowing where she was going, but pretty sure anywhere was better then where she was.  
  
Running down halls and past many rooms, she finally came to a stairwell. Slowing her breathing and slowly ascending them, Serena hoped to God that she'd be safe and that wherever she was going was the way to get out. Though she seriously doubted it would be that easy.  
  
Taking each step one at a time, she was able to make it to the top where a door awaited her. Afraid to open it too much, but still too frightened to stay there any longer, Serena turned the knob of the heavy wooden door and peered outside as it opened inch by inch. Seeing a very elaborate room on the other side, and hearing no voices, Serena sighed and became a bit braver. Opening the door all the way, she entered the room and shut it behind her. Immediately looking to see if there was any place where she was capable of hiding.  
  
Scanning the room, she noticed it looked much like Darien's home. In the refined sense. Though the mere air around her seemed to shimmer with something dark. A feeling of heavy oppressiveness that made her shiver. Was this where Jacob lived? It was hard to say. It was defiantly where someone lived. Dave maybe?  
  
Sudden thoughts of Dave and his hands around her neck made her close her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. He had done the most unthinkable thing imaginable. He had turned on Darien. And by what she saw that one night outside her apartment, there was only one way to deal with traitors.  
  
Walking around the chairs of the sitting room, Serena made an attempt to take in the detail. Details would surely hold something about the owner. Though it was hard to tell the exact color of everything around her. The dim lights and deep colors blended to well. Though she was quite sure that it was purples and blues. Royal, rich, deep color that she was accustomed to seeing in grand houses now.  
  
Hearing a muffle of voices coming from somewhere, Serena quickly searched the room for someplace to hide. Someone was drawing nearer, and she had to be out of sight. Looking at a large sofa, Serna realized it had tall wooden legs that held it up. Deciding it was just as good a place as any, she dodged under the sofa. Squeezing her body underneath just as she heard a door open and close. Two people had entered the room.  
  
"You've done quite well." Came a deep voice. Rolling her eyes, Serena didn't know of a vampire without a macho voice. "Though you still disappoint me David." Serenas eye went wide at the mention of the name.  
  
"Please master, tell me what I've done to displease you." Came Dave's shaky voice. A totally different tone then what he had before.  
  
"David, you've let this go on for way too long. Serena should have been dealt with long ago. You know that. She's a menace to us, and the longer you waited, the more involved she became. You create more work for me." Feeling a presence above her, Serena realized that this person was now sitting on the seat above her. "David, You've let me down. What happened to you plan that one night? You were supposed to have Kidnapped the girl, and you end up with her friend? You drew suspicion on yourself."  
  
"No master, Darien had no clue I had anything to d with that. It was a slight mistake made by the followers. Humans are quite unreliable." He said, trying to place the blame.  
  
A laughed echoed about the room. "So you left the job to them if you knew they were unreliable!?" "Master, I beg you." Serena watched as Dave took a knee in front of the couch, in front of the person sitting there. Who by now she figured had to be Jacob. "It was a mistake. Her friend walked outside when I was sure she was going to. The followers had no idea what Serena looked like, so they jumped her. Though we took care of the problem and left her there to be found." "That is not the point Dave." Came Jacobs smooth reply.  
  
"From that point on Serena would be better guarded. People just don't hit their head and end up twelve feet from where they fell." Jacob replied acidly. "And now you kidnap Serena in a totally inappropriate manor. Directly from the car? I told you to wait for orders. I had not even planned on you doing the deed. You were supposed to supervise. You are a loose cannon David."  
  
Serena felt a chill run down her spine. "You are no child of mine." Hearing a slashing sound, Serena froze as she saw something red drip to the carpet, followed by a severed head. Mouth open in a silent scream, Serena began to back away from Dave's face.  
  
Eyes wide with fear, Serena began sliding away until she realized she had scooted back so much that she was no longer under the couch. Looking up with a pale face, she saw Jacob standing over her. "So good to see you're still here. Though you seem to have a problem with being where you're not wanted." Screaming in terror, she felt herself being hauled up to her feet, "Shh my sweet. There's someone here who' dieing to see you."  
  
*  
  
Growling with frustration, Darien stood on the roof of a large manor. He had followed Jacob across town and through long twisting roads. Now where was he? One he had made it to the roof, via the fire escape on the side of the house, Darien was now at a loss. Serena was somewhere in the house below, and his senses were unable to find her. The wind carried too much away from him.  
  
Above his head, the sky was clear, the night sky burning with stars that he had known since his birth. Each constellation and speck he recalled by heart. Something he used to do when in morning for his beloved wife. Damn Jacob. Damn him and his family to hell. He would pay in full for everything he had taken away from him.  
  
"Good to see you're her as well." Came a voice from behind him. Spinning around, Darien saw Jacob, holding Serena from behind. "Darien, what's going on!?" She asked frantically. Darien felt his fangs elongate. "It's alright Serena, I wont let him hurt you again." He said, a burning fire raging through his veins. "Oh, but Serna, how can you be so sure?" Jacob said into her ear. "How can you trust him after he lied to you?" Serena felt tears sting her eyes.  
  
"Serena, don't listen to him. He wants to separate us. That's why he's telling you all of this. He wanted me to turn you, and I refused to do it, so he killed you." He said quickly. Jacob laughed, "Darien hadn't the strength to do the deed, so I took the liberty of making up his mind for him." Jacob sneered, tightening his grip on her as she squirmed.  
  
"You know what he was Serena. He was a vampire and didn't tell you. He was supposed to turn you or kill you. He did neither, so I intervened." "I wouldn't have done either Serena! I didn't tell you because you were with child! I wanted to save the life of our child. Your friends death plagued you and I went to Jacob to tell him to stop. He forced this life on me. You tell her that Jacob, NOW!" he yelled at him.  
  
Jacob chuckled, smirking at the infuriated man. Swaying slowly, as if dancing, Jacob leaned his head into the crook of Serenas neck. "Oh Serena, ..." he whispered to her. Frozen and numb, she whimpered. "This maybe so, but can you blame me? Such a great man deserves to live forever, don't you think?" he asked laughingly.  
  
Serena sniffled, trying to find her voice. "I thought you hated him.." she chocked out. Jacob smiled, and kissed the side of her neck. "I do, but I also love him. He is one of my children, and that means a lot." Serena shivered. "But poor Serena, you just seem to get in the way all the time...."  
  
"Let her go now JACOB!" Darien screamed. "There is no reason to kill her." He growled. Jacob smiled. "I told you Darien, she's the end of us all." Jacob said smoothly. "She's the one who will destroy us."  
  
"Damn it Jacob, you talk in riddles! What the hell are you talking about! She is nothing to anyone except me. That's why you want her! To get to me!"  
  
"No Darien! That was why I killed her in the first place, but now here death has a greater meaning. The meaning of life for us all! She is the key to out demise and now, she will be rid of!"  
  
Screaming, Serena felt strong hands being placed on her head. A strong feeling of Dejavue hitting her. "NO!" Darien screamed, leaping at him.  
  
Hearing his plea, Serena couldn't just let it happen, not again. She couldn't die for an unknown reason again. This would not be her end. Finding her inner strength, Serena elbowed Jacob in the stomach. Of coarse she used all her strength, but to Jacob, it was nothing more then a tap. But at least it was something to draw his attention away from the deed for a split second.  
  
Bending over and out of his grasp, Serena fell away fro him, landing on the ground with a thud. Turning around, she watched as Darien landed on him, growing with carnal hate. The two fought from then on. Howling, tumbling, punching, slashing. And to her disgust, she couldn't make out who was who.  
  
Trying her best to stay out of the way, Serena looked around for some way of escape. "You bastard!" she heard. Spinning around, she saw Darien had the upper hand and had pinned Jacob down. "This is your end!" he yelled.  
  
Jacob only laughed, looking up at Darien with a smug smile on his face. "You're wrong about that, Darien..." From out of nowhere, Jacob produced a long bladed knife in his left hand. "You are my child, I made you and I will destroy you." With saying that, Jacob slashed a long, deep cut over Darien's torso. Howling in pain, Darien collapsed off of him.  
  
Getting to his feet, Jacob stood over his fallen form. A gash on his face, and a stream of blood running down his right arm to puddle on the ground below. "I did not want to kill you Darien, but I will do so if I have to." He said, holding the blade over him. "This will end now. Your reign here will stop and I'll take Serena back with me. I think she'll make a nice piece to collection of women in my harem." he grinned evilly. Darien chocked. The wound seeping too much blood for him to control. "Good bye old friend..." Jacob began, but was suddenly unable to finish.  
  
Feeling a body slam into him, Jacob was jolted out of the way. Is wounds making him lightheaded and unable to react properly. Dropping the knife he stumbled and fell against the wall of the small shack on the roof. Shaking his head to clear his vision, he found Serena, hunched over Darien's body, weeping.  
  
"Darien.." She cried taking his hand. Feeling the stickiness of blood between their meshing palms, "Darien, please, don't go.." She pleaded, watching as a dark puddle formed around him. His face was pale and his lips, moving quietly "...Serena.." he whispered. Serena sobbed, letting tears fall freely down her cheeks, "I don't care Darien. I'm sorry for being so awful. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I don't care what happened in the past.." she chocked out. "I only care, what we have now. I love you, don't go now. I need you....please..." she begged, her vision blurred and her face hot.  
  
Using all the strength he had, Darien reached up and cupped her face between his hands, drawing her closer to his own. "Serena" he said strongly, in a stern yet sweet tone. "I love you too my love....save yourself......in my pocket..." he whispered, a line of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Whimpering, Serena looked down at his coat. "Your coat pocket?.." she asked while sobbing. Watching him nod his head yes, she reached in and found a blade. Puling it out secretly, she held it out for him to see. "Yes.." he chocked out. "Save yourself my love. Because, ...." He couched suddenly, more blood running down his cheek. "Because....God help me.......I haven't the strength." Crying harder, she leaned down and kissed him on his lips, despite the wetness of his blood.  
  
Dropping his hands from her face, he wrapped a hand around hers that held the blade. Watching her eyes open as she pulled away from the kiss, he smiled weekly. " love you Serena....go,...now....." Crying she knew what she had to do. But she wouldn't let Darien die either. "You stay with me Darien....you are NOT going to die!" she said.  
  
Standing up quickly, she saw Jacob was leaning against the shack. Concealing the weapon up her sleeve, Serena stood there, looking at him with cold eyes. "You're either very brave, or very stupid." Jacob said, regaining his balance and standing away from the support of the wall. "You think you can destroy me!? The head of thousands of years of work and leadership! I thought you'd make a nice little romp in bed, but I suppose I'll have to do away with you as well. " he said stalking up to her. "That pretty little neck of yours, I think, needs an adjustment."  
  
Glancing at Darien's unmoving form, Serena withheld her tears. She'd be strong for him. She'd be the one to finally put a stop to this. Closing her eyes, she felt Jacobs presence approach her, and his hands garb her head painfully. She refused to fight. "Well, I guess you're not as stupid as you seem. You know you can't possibly fight against me. Better you just tale your demise..." he said. "But I would like to see your eyes girl..so do it. OPEN THEM!" he s=commanded. Serena sniffled. "I do not think you'll like what you see." She said, allowing the knife blade to slip out of her sleeve and her hand to grab the hilt.  
  
"Really? Why wouldn't I?" he asked smugly. Gathering up all her courage, Serena opened her eyes to him, staring back at him coldly, a burning vengeance in her heart. "Because, you might just see you reflected fear." She said. Not being able to read her, Jacob didn't know what was happening until he felt cold steel rip through his heart.  
  
Screaming at her, Serena felt him try to move his hands to kill her, but she twisted the knife instead, and dragged it downwards. Watching his face contort into pain and anguish. Finally letting the hilt go, she stepped away from him, numbly watching him sink to his knees while grabbing the daggers handle. "NO!" he yelled, blood pouring from him. The wound was too large, and his body already too weak with fatigue to pull out the knife.  
  
Looking back up at her, He scowled before falling backwards, the sound of his slowly beating heart, dieing in his ears. "You......." he chocked out quietly. "Will be taken care....of....." He forced out, trying in vain to breathe.  
  
Serena shook her head. "And you *have*, been taken care of......" She replied. In one final attempt, Jacob clutched the daggers hilt, howling. "Grrrrrr r..." he tried to speak, but realizing he could no longer, he only pushed the dagger in farther. Screaming into the night a final scream, Jacob let his hands fall away from the hilt. He was dead. After centuries of terrorizing, the evil was finally dead.  
  
Gasping in relief, Serena covered her mouth .The air blowing around her, cold and harsh. "My God.." Whispered to herself, tears clouding her vision. Then looking quickly from Jacob to Darien, she hurried to her loves side.  
  
"Darien? DARIEN!" she screamed at him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all. Placing an ear to his chest, she could still her a feint beating. But it was fading. "Darien! NO!" she begged. Looking round, she had no idea wha to do. Why wasn't he healing himself? What was happening to him? Searching for logic, Serena finally looked down at herself. "Blood" she whispered. She was covered in it. But that wasn't the point. "Blood" she said again. Looking at his mouth, she quickly pushed up her sleeve. "Darien..Darien..please drink." She said, holding her wrist over his mouth. "Darien, come one, stay with me..DRINK!" she demanded. But he wasn't responding.  
  
Crying into the night, Serena screamed. "Damn you DARIEN! You save me from loneliness and pain and protect me, and now you wont even save YOURSELF! You owe it to me to live Darien! G'DAMNIT it! DRINK!" she yelled at him.  
  
Crying, she felt the faintest of movement on her wrist. "Darien...please, try. You have to try.." she said meekly. Feeling teeth graze her skin, Serena sighed a little, hope growing within her. "That's it, come on, stay with me. Drink, please..." she said. Watching his arm pick up slowly from the ground, she smiled faintly as he grabbed onto her wrist and pushed it against his teeth. "That's it.." she said, crying harder still. Feeling his fangs pierce her flesh, Serena closed her eyes. Her blood was merely dripping form her first, but all to soon, she felt strong suction from Darien. Lifting his other arm, he wrapped another hand around her wrist.  
  
Whimpering, Serena began to feel lightheaded. "Yes.." she said, aiding him by pushing her wrist down. "Live for me. Please Darien.." The sky started spinning around her, but she didn't care. All that mattered was Darien stayed with her. "I'm here for..you." she whispered, closing her eyes to stop the spinning. Feeling as if she were about to throw up, Serena let her head fall to his chest. "Stay with me, I love you.." she whispered to him. Trying her best to stay conscious, Serena realized she cold no longer, and with a heavy sigh, fell into blackness.  
  
Hearing the sweetest words he had ever heard, Darien suddenly stopped feeding. Opening his eyes, he saw the nigh sky overhead, and a limp object over his mouth. Picking it up with his hand, he saw a pale wrist marked by his fangs. Trying to sit up, he felt only a slight twinge of pain, but more so, he felt something heavy lying across him. Sitting up quickly, he discovered it was Serena.  
  
Rolling her over onto her back, she layed gently across is lap. "Serena.." He whispered. Picking up her wrist, he realized what he had done. What she had done for him. "Oh my God." He said, scooping her in his arms and holding her limp body close. "Serena, GOD! Serena.." he murmured. "What have you done love....What have you made me do?.." he questioned, tears stinging his eyes. "My Serena.....forgive me...." Resting his head on her shoulder, he wept. "Stay love. Stay......" he begged. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."  
  
*  
  
Darien had no clue how long it was before he fell asleep holding her, all he did know was that the only way to keep her with him, was to hang on to her for dear life and pray.  
  
Clutching what he thought to be his love, Darien growled. "Serena.." he murmured in his sleep. "wh...is....wak....is he..." Hearing odd voices around him, Darien turned to his other side, still gripping what he thought was Serena, thought wondering why she was so light.  
  
"Darien!" he heard a strong voice tug at him. "Darien, master.." Came another voice. Groaning, Darien moved again. "Master, wake to us!" Came a stronger, louder voice. Snapping open his eyes, Darien found himself in his chamber underground. Hanging on to a large pillow, which he had through to be his love.  
  
Jolting upright, he looked around. His four friends were surrounding him. "Master, how do you feel." Blinking several times, Darien looked to see it was Jedite talking to him. Staring at him, Darien's thoughts were a mile a minute. What happened?  
  
Flinging the covers off of him, he only slightly realized he was only wearing pants, and all his other clothing had been removed, except for a large bandage that covered his torso. "Master, you must stay in bed." Malichite said, placing hands on Darien's shoulders.  
  
Darien shook his head though, "No, what happened, why am I here, where's Serena..." Saying everything so fast, he only caught one word in his own sentence. "Serena." He said again. Looking up at his friends, he began to panic. "Where is SHE!" he demanded Malichite sighed. "Master, Serena is in good hands. She will be fine. She needs to rest, just as you. Zoicite has taken care of her. He gave her blood." He said.  
  
Stepping up beside Malichite, Zoicite nodded. "She will be fine Master. Don't worry." He said reassuringly. Darien grunted, almost growled, "What 'kind' of blood did you give her?" he demanded. Gulping Zoicite smiled nervously, "Master, none of yours or ours. I promise. A donation from the mortal blood bank within the city. I would have not let her fed from any of us." He said quickly, hoping to diminish his masters anger. "I would not do so either." He said, bowing his head.  
  
Sighing, Darien withdrew his hostility. "And what of Jacob/" he asked, staring at the floor. Taking his hands off of his shoulders, Malichite let out a breath. "Dead Master. It seems that your,..well, Serena, has taken care of him for you." He said, smiling. "he will not bother us any longer. I doubt anyone from the old world will." He said proudly.  
  
Looking back up at him, Darien nodded his head. "So I see. Though it still bothers me why Jacob even wanted her. He told me......." thinking quickly about what Jacob had said about her being the end of the vampire race, he decided not to say too much. "All he said was that it had nothing to do with getting back at me. He had already killed her once to get back at me. He didn't have a need to punish me in such a manor again." Malichite grinned, "Well, do not dwell on it anymore master. Sleep. You desperately need you rest. Both of you." He said.  
  
Nodding, Darien sighed. "Serena isn't awake is she." He asked. Zoicite shook his head. "No, she's still resting." He replied. "But when she does wake, she will need care." Nephlite said. "I think that Master can handle that though." He said, looking at Zoicite. "Yes, I think now that we know Darien is alright, we should take our leave. The sun will rise soon." Jedite said.  
  
Malichite nodded his head in agreement. "Your servants are aware of her, and will aid her if she wakes before you. Do not worry Darien, everything is taken care of Master." Malichite said reassuringly. Huffing, Darien looked over his friends. "You all are truly great. Thank you for everything." He said lying back down. Zoicite smiled, "Thank you master. We will leave you in peace now." He said.  
  
Motioning to the men, Malichite lead them up the spiral steps and out of his chamber. They would return the next night to check on him. Though for now, their own chambers beckoned them. In one day, they would be back.  
  
Closing his eyes, Darien sighed. Sleep plagued him, his body aching. But he didn't care. Serena was alive, and so was he. The threat was gone, and no more complications remained. Despite what anyone thought, he would soon enough make her his wife. He would live as long as she did. And finally, they would be together again. Taking a deep breath, he smiled in to himself. "Serena...." was the last word he muttered before sleeps long fingers curled around him and dragged him under.  
  
*  
  
Not knowing what exactly had woken him, Darien sat up. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he looked around the room. Dark and cold, he turned on the light. His head throbbed. "Good Lord." He grumbled, getting out of bed.  
  
Stumbling across the room and up the stairs, he figured if he was going to get out of bed for any reason, it should be for Serena. He needed to see her desperately. Pushing open the door with his shoulder, He walked out of the stairwell and down the hall. His main destination, his main entryway. She would no doubt be in his room upstairs.  
  
Staggering into the foyer, he spotted Molly, dusting. Though he didn't say anything and idly walked by her. Though, he thought he must have looked haggard because when she turned around, she gasped and dropped her feather duster.  
  
Shrugging, he made his way up the stair and to his room. Finding in his bed, the reason for his existence. On her arm was a bandage from where she had received her blood transfusion, and then another bandage was placed on her wrist, where he drank from her. Sighing, he walked to the bed and sat down gently. "My love..." he whispered, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. "You'll stay with me..." He said, smiling to himself. "You'll be mine forever." Kissing her hand again, he brushed back her hair from her face. "Wake to me when you can. I'll be waiting." He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Then we'll be together." Sitting back up, he sighed, and placed her hand back down atop the covers gently.  
  
Looking around the room, wondered what time it was. When would his inner circle be returning? Standing up he went to the window and stood in front of the drawn, heavy drapes. Leaning his head against them and closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. His head pounded, but from what? Opening his eyes again, he stared down at his covered torso. It was bandaged, but why? He had to have stopped bleeding long before. Was the wound that bad? Shifting a little, was about to bring up his hand when the drapes suddenly shifted and a fear overtook Darien.  
  
Gasping, Darien starred wide-eyed at his arm. He was not injured, but that wasn't it. Across it fell a stream of light. Bright light. The sun was shinning on his skin! Leaning his head away from the drapes, they fell back into their original placing, hiding the outside from his vision. Breathing heavily, Darien examined his arm. Not a burn on him.  
  
Stepping away from the window, he grasped a handful of drapes in his left hand and with a tug, drew them back. Squinting, Darien was faced with the bright light of the sun shinning down on him. Groaning, Darien sank to his knees, but not in pain. He hadn't seen the sun in centuries, and his eyes failed him.  
  
Hearing a shifting sound behind him, He looked back. "Darien.." Came a meek voice from the bed. Not getting up, Darien swallowed hard. "yes, I' here love." He said, looking down at his body, bathed in the light of the morning sun. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Looking back towards the bed, Darien sighed and stood up, turning his back to the window. "Are you hurt, are you ok?" she asked again. Smirking at himself, Darien touched his chest as if it wasn't his own body. "Yes, love." He said, a smile spreading across his features.  
  
"I am alive."  
  
The end.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Oh no! Has It ended, or do you want more? Lol, I'm seriously not trying to be cocky, but I'm so happy it's finished! Woo, Woo! Err, hmm, that's the thing though,...... have I finished? Epilogue or no? I'm thinking yes, cause I have a good idea in mind. But you tell me. Give me some feed back:- D Any whoo, I hope you enjoyed. Um, I hope it's not too much to ask, um, read a review please? Lol, this chapter was a kicker for me. Sorry it took so long to update Ok, ok, enough talking! See you guys online! Ciao for now-Twigs 


	15. Epilogue

1 month later.  
  
Serena sighed as she dug the remaining paint out from under her fingernails with a cloth. The painting she had been working on was nearly completed, and amazingly so. Being that her life seemed more then unmanageable when she had first began it. But since that huge, week long turning point in her life had ended, things had calmed down more then she imagined. It was almost as if nothing had happened, although the mere room that she was in reminded her that it certainly had. Looking about the foyer, she smiled. She was home.  
  
She was finally where she belonged. "Serena." Came a voice from the entryway. Turning around she saw Zoicite walking towards her. Smiling at him, she suddenly turned back around and covered her painting with the tarp she had handy, throwing down the towel in the process.  
  
"Ahh, still allowing no one to see it ehh?" he asked. Serena shrugged, "Well, when you're an artist, you tend to be more critical on yourself then others." She said. Zoicite just smiled, "Well I suppose that must go for all those who are specialist in their field. Being that these results from Darien's blood tests are too critical, in my book, for me to look at." He said while pulling a long white envelope from the inside of his coat, and handing it to her.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Serena quickly tore into the letter. Darien's condition seemed stable enough, but how had it happened? One minute he was a vampire, then the next, he was mortal? It didn't make sense. Getting the paper unfolded, Serena read over the information, but suddenly stopped when she realized she had no idea what it all meant. DNA results, tests, charts, what'd it add up to?  
  
Grunting, Serena gazed back up at Zoicite, "Lamens terms if you don't mind." She said meagerly, a bit embarrassed that she had no idea what it meant. Zoicite sighed and took back the information. Taking a seat on one of the plush couches, he read over all of it again. "Basically Serena, Darien is a fine specimen of the 'mortal' race." He said, folding it back up and looking at her. Serena shook her head, "Yeah, but why? Is it temporary? Why is he suddenly not a vampire?" she asked, taking a seat in front of him.  
  
"I believe the answer doesn't lye in Darien as much as it does in you." He said, putting the paper back into his pocket. "What?" she asked. Zoicite leaned forward a bit, "Serena, Darien's mutated cells have 'mutated' back to normal. Your blood transfer to him, somehow, turned him mortal again." He said, though sounding a bit angry. Serena pursed her lips, her brows furrowed, "How could 'I' have done that?" she questioned.  
  
Sighing Zoicite leaned back, and placed his right ankle on his left knee, "Truth be told Serena, I don't know. There's something about your blood, particularly, being his antidote. Obviously there is a way to become a vampire, you have to drink blood. So, there has to be an antidote for it as well. If the cause resides in blood, why shouldn't the cure as well?" Biting her lower lip, Serena ran her fingers through her hair. "So, Darien is human now. He's not a vampire, and never will be again then." She said, staring off into space. Zoicite nodded, "Yes, he is mortal, and unless he finds another vampire to turn him, he wont be one of us again."  
  
Hearing the words 'one of us', Serena turned her gaze to look right into Zoicite's eyes. "Zoicite, are you angry about all of this?" she asked carefully. His eyes spoke volumes, but Serena just couldn't make out his emotions. "I'm not sure Serena." He responded a little dryly. "I'm really not. The new world has just lost its leader, but what's worse is that it's to the mortal world. It would be different had he died. But what are we to do now?" he asked. Serena frowned a little. She couldn't feel sorry for the way things had turned out. She had Darien with her now, and he wouldn't lead an unnaturally long life. They'd be together for as long as possible. "What about his abilities Zoicite." She asked randomly. "You say he's not longer a vampire, but his telepathy, his strength, even his healing abilities aren't anything like a humans. He's just as strong, but able to walk in sunlight and not survive off blood. How do you explain that?"  
  
Gazing into the fire for a moment, he shrugged. "I can't. Though I don't doubt this is what Jacob meant when he said you'd be the end to the vampire race." He said. Gaping quietly at his response, Serena shivered. It had been an accident when she had told him that. But he swore to keep the secret just between them. "How so?" she asked. Zoicite grinned oddly, "He had to have know Serena." He said. "He had to have known. That's why he wanted you dead. He knew you'd turn Darien eventually and then he would have both the will and the way to avenge everything that Jacob had done to him." Serena laughed sarcastically, "Killing Jacob is hardly killing the vampire race." She said.  
  
Zoicite nodded, "True, but to Jacob, if he died, that would mean the end. He felt he was the race itself. He was very selfish. That and very dramatic. He probably said that to give more of a reason to kill you." Serena groaned, "Well, he's dead and gone now. He wont bother us any more." Serena said firmly. Zoicite raised an eyebrow, "Don't be too sure." He said. Rolling her eyes, Serena suddenly froze, "What?" she asked, eyes wide in shock. Zoicite took a breath, "Serena, Jacob had a brother. Though I don't think he's much of a worry, just know that there are always seconds in command. If anyone from the old family decides Jacob needs avenging, they'll be sure to do it." He said.  
  
Serenas brow was suddenly creased with worry. "I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to frighten you, I just don't want you to be unaware." He said. Serena nodded, "Yeah sure." She replied, her mind lost in thought.  
  
Grinning, Zoicite looked at his watch. "Well, I think I should start getting my things together. The lab he has is a mess with clutter now." Standing up, he began to walk out of the room when Serena hurriedly got to her feet. "Wait, Zoicite!" she said running to him. Stopping, he looked back at her. "Yes?" he asked patiently.  
  
Serena wore a large smile on her face. "I'm his antidote right? Well, shouldn't I be everyone's then?" she asked. "I mean, isn't there some way I can cure all of you? I mean, what've we got to loose right?" grinning reassuringly, Serena nodded her head to press the issue. But to no avail. Zoicite's eyes suddenly became half hooded and his stance seemed to be one of withheld contempt. "Serena, let me put this to you in a way you'll be able to understand." He said, smiling a little for her comfort.  
  
"Darien, and you, are perfect for each other. In more then just one way. Physically, you are his antidote, but sadly, you are no one else's." he said, cupping her face with a hand. "You and Darien, are right for each other, and you have brought him back from the dead. And tragically, you can not do the same for any of the rest of us."  
  
Looking at him through mournful eyes, Serena sighed, feeling his had drop away from her face. "As much as I will miss him being around for centuries, this is what he wants, and this is what's best for the both of you. He was conned out of happiness in a past life, there is no reason he should be conned out happiness in this one." Giving a vague smile, Serena averted her gaze to the floor, sensing Zoicite slowly depart from the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't be more help Zoicite." She whispered to him. "You must miss you old life terribly." She said, looking up at his retreating back. When suddenly, he stopped, and smiled sadly to himself. "I do, sometimes." He admitted. "But then, I think of all I have enjoyed over the years. Friends who became family. And I realize that I wouldn't trade it for the old, even if I had the chance. Though I must say it is lonely, I can deal with that." He said, glancing over his shoulder at her. "is it really that lonely?" she questioned haphazardly. Zoicite only chuckled. "Sometimes. Other times no. Love helps a lot Serena, and luckily, Darien has you. As I've said before." Straightening his shoulders, Zoicite looked forward again. "But now, back to the lab. I have a mess to clean up that I'm sure Darien wont be too appreciative of."  
  
Laughing a little at the thought of Darien getting mad over a messy lab, Serena sighed, and hardly flinched as she saw Zoicite practically disappear before her. Spending time with so many 'creatures of the night' gave her quite an adaptation to their skills. And all too soon, she found herself no longer jumping when she would find either Jedite or Zoicite seemingly appear from nowhere to stand behind her. As a matter of fact, it almost became like a game with them. They'd try to sneak in on her, but she always managed to determine who was who before they scared her with quick cliché phrases like 'Boo' and what not.  
  
Turning back around to her painting, Serena was about to throw the tarp off to see if it needed any touch ups, when an empty can of paint thinner caught her eyes. Groaning, Serena shook the tin quickly before throwing it down on the small cork table next to the easel. Now she had to trek upstairs to obtain more, and just the thought of having to climb then for the sixth time that night, due to her lack of skill for remembering where she left things, the idea didn't seem too pleasing.  
  
Picking the carelessly thrown towel up off the floor, Serena sighed as she busied herself with removing paint stains from her thumb and forefinger, while walking up the stairs. "Need an elevator." She grumbled as she turned down the hallway.  
  
Though not paying too much attention as she continued down it. Turning another corner, a light hearted giggle reached her ears and she looked up to see Ami, the sweet little maid, caught up in the arms of Zoicite. Though definitely not protesting one bit against him. Arms were locked around his neck as he held her up, and against the wall. His face buried in her neck and roaming hands moving up and down her body.  
  
Gasping, Serena ducked back into the hallway from whence she just turned, and leaned her back against the wall. "Something the matter?" came a quick deep voice. Thoroughly jumping out of her skin, Serena turned and faced a smirking Darien, whom she began to swat at with her hand towel. Though this did no good on her part, for all he did was catch her hands and sweep her into her arms. "Darien! Don't do that!" she said breathlessly, truly frightened to death. Darien just laughed. "I'm sorry love." He said, kissing her forehead, then her temple, then her cheek. "Darien, wait, would you stop and look down the hallway a minute." She said trying to stop his onslaught of affection. Chuckling he turned with her still caught in his arms, and peeked down the hallway, to be greeted with the site of Zoicite and Ami.  
  
Smiling devilishly, he turned back his full attention on Serena. "Hmm, care to try that?" he asked, leaning his face closer to hers. Serena rolled her eyes a little and laughed. "Darien, come on now, is he doing what I think he's doing?" she asked. Darien growled, "And what do you think he's doing? Drinking her blood?" he asked nonchalantly. Serena grumbled. "Maybe." She said.  
  
Darien laughed. "Well, no, he's not. Zoicite and Ami have been together quite a while. That's the reason I asked her to work here. So she could be closer to him. He's had his eye on her since she was 16 you know." Darien said. Serenas jaw dropped. "Darien, 16 years old!" she said abashed.  
  
Darien only smiled, "My dear, Zoicite was only 20 when he was turned. So it's not so bad." He said. Serena just sighed. "Oh whatever you vamp." She said laughing. Darien growled. "I know I'm a vamp, but I'm your vamp love." He said, kissing her sweetly on her lips. But bfore she got too caught up in the moment, Serena stopped and pushed away from him. "Oh, I have something hat I want you to see!"  
  
Taking him by the hand, Serena lead Darien down the stairs and into the foyer. "Ahh, your painting. The one you let no one see. You're unveiling it to me now finally?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. Serena smiled, "Yes, well, no. I mean, it's not quiet finished, and the paint still ahs to dry some." She began nervously. But a chuckling Darien soon silenced her with a gentle finger over her lips. "Shh love. You're beginning to sound the way you do when you talk to your mother over the phone." He said grinning. Serena smirked and removed his finger from her lips. "Yeah, well you try talking to an irate woman about how you're engaged." She said. Darien's amused smile widened. "Speaking of engaged." He said, picking up her left hand. "Where is your ring?" he asked, brushing his thumb over her bare ring finger. She shivered. "Well, I didn't want to get paint on it...."  
  
"Where is it?" he asked again firmly, but sweetly. Serena grunted and produced the band of white gold from her jeans pocket. The princess cut diamond sparkle brilliantly in the firelight. Accented by two smaller ones on each side. "Ahh, there it is." He said, taking it from her and gently sliding it back onto its proper finger. "I'd love for you to wear it more. But it seems your work has been keeping it from accompanying your beautiful hand." He said, kissing the back of hers. Serena giggled a bit. "Well, such is the life of an artist." She said. Darien smirked. "Yes, well, I still want you to wear it at school. I don't want any college boys thinking they can steal you away from Me." He said. Serena rolled her eyes. "yeah, yeah Mr. Paranoid." She said ,sliding from his protective embrace, and striding to stand beside her easel. "Well, ok, now on to the big moment." She said happily. Darien smiled, 'Alright then, go to it love." He motioned with his hand for her to remove the tarp, and that she did.  
  
Gripping it and throwing it to the floor, she watched Darien's face as it turned from amused, to what she guessed was stunned. She often had a hard time telling peoples facial expressions when she showed them her work, but she was getting a little better at it. "Well what do you think?" she asked, returning to stand in front of her painting with him.  
  
Smiling broadly, Serena was hardly embarrassed to let him see it. Because this one was different. "Serena." He said. placing an arm around her waist. "It's beautiful love." Kissing her temple, he turned her chin towards him. "How ever did you get the idea for it?" he asked.  
  
Smiling, Serena looked back at it. It was a picture if a little girl sitting on the ground, carrying a doll. The background was a textured red, almost the colors of the surrounding walls, and the girl had the biggest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Not to mention the most familiar smile. Smiling, Serena looked back up at him. He was starring at the painting with such intentment, it was amazing. "Oh, I sort of dreamed it up." She said, carefully moving his hand from her waist, and guiding it to the small swell of her lower stomach.  
  
Looking back at her, Darien saw where his hand was, and the shock written clearly on his face was refreshing. For the first time, she was ale to actually surprise him. "Serena.." He said looking into her eyes. "Are you....are we going have..." Silencing him with a finger, Serena smiled happily, nodding her head. "Merry early Christmas Darien." She said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Oh wow. It's done! Wow, finally, it was a short chapter, but it is completed! *doing the happy dance* Ok, ok, so what did you think? Sad that it's over? I know, but hey, infinity is a long while and I just don't have the time. Lol. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to work on that. And btw, my thoughts on a sequel have not ceased. I'm still thinking about it. Any whoo, please read and review. It's much appreciated. Well, for now, I must say Ciao! Catch you guys online!-Twigs 


End file.
